


黑狗

by Panjoan007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Dark, Gangs, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Origin Story, Violence, 黑道
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panjoan007/pseuds/Panjoan007
Summary: ＊注意＊．由於開學暫停更新，暑假會繼續更 ᕕ ( ᐛ ) ᕗ．若內部有錯字、不通順或是劇情上的問題歡迎指正留言告知。感謝。真．大綱這是一個奎剛想讓安納金混混加入白道絕地、安納金想改革全球政府的治理方式外加重整絕地門和西斯讓兩方滅團、歐比王出面阻止卻被虐的故事。然後有很多很台的對句和文化元素 顆顆內有圖（第一章），請看。不定時添圖。平均發圖時間：一年。





	1. 人物設定 圖

**Author's Note:**

> 故事背景小知識：
> 
> 背景畫面請自行想像捍衛任務的美術風格～因為我寫不出來～
> 
> 嗯，總之是比較現實面和殺腦細胞的故事。
> 
> 一點知識都沒有呢（幹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有文
> 
> 不過有圖呦！

線索圖～～～～

後期的故事會講到這張圖，咪那桑猜猜看圖中是誰吧～～

提示一：裡面其中一位是歐比王（廢話

美妙的畫質回來ㄌ


	2. 初次見面

午後的雷陣雨，這種悶濕的天氣讓所有事物都披上一層悠懶又憂鬱的銀色水霧。

論下雨的顏色，下雨的顏色是再怎麼加都嫌不夠的。整片天空都被雲渲染成灰，沿街矗立的建築也因玻璃窗的反射全被抹灰。從街仰望刺眼的路燈被雨滲灰，紅綠燈也滲了灰，商店的櫥窗也是，車子亮麗的烤漆也是——所有行走的人都是灰色，臉上的面容都是灰色⋯⋯

在這貌似毫無波瀾起伏的景象，隨著捷運站出口竄出的人影而報銷。一位手上拎著大紅色帆布包、穿著V領黑襯衫配黑色緊身牛仔褲的青年男子，神色慌張的跑出出口，身後傳來陣陣叫罵聲。

「幹拎娘哩嘎哇凍雕麥躁！」。

眼見後面十幾位面目猙獰、渾身肌肉、手持鐵棒的彪形大漢，邊跑邊叫囂地追著位在前方的青年。他們沈重的腳踏在雨水上，如濺起一次又一次爆炸性的水花。大斗雨滴濺灑在他們身上，順著他們的肌膚紋理、衣縫皺褶，描繪出其身形。他們各個剃著平頭，滿臉橫肉，身穿黑色背心配上黑色寬褲，面露肅殺之氣；有些人臉上甚至紋上八家將的紋面，配上那充滿殺氣的神情簡直是從陰間冒出來的惡鬼，只需看一眼就可讓人嚇得魂飛迫散。

青年拼命地推開撐傘的人潮，可見到密集的傘海中逐漸出現崎嶇的空白，時不時回頭看，想辦法替自己開一條生路。兩方在街道奔跑、叫囂、穿梭，一路撞倒好幾位倒霉的路人。俯瞰追逐的場景。跑在前方的青年沒命的往前衝尋找脫身的路徑，轉身鑽進一條防火巷，一邊跑一邊伸手把巷子裡堆積的垃圾桶和雜物堆拉倒，想拉慢那群彪形大漢的速度。但這招似乎不管用，後方人馬根本不把丟滿地的垃圾雜物放在眼裡，直接撞開，繼續追逐。垃圾被衝撞的乒乒乓乓、東倒西歪，拉也拉不住撞開它們的腳程。前方見這招沒用，衝出防火巷後又埋入對街滿滿是人的街道。不知道為什麼，後面的追兵就是可以緊隨著他，他都已經淹沒在人群裡，但那些傢伙就像有透視眼可以把他從人群中辨認出來，緊緊追著不放，有如磁鐵般緊緊吸著他。眼看後方的人越追越近，青年已經不知道要用什麼方法甩開對方，心裏一陣發慌，差點跌在街上。他趕忙在跌倒前一刻手腳並用回穩自己，繼續向前。

青年踉蹌地從正巧瞄到右前方隔著一條滿滿快車的大馬路，有座超大規模的植物園。雖然沒進去過，不過印象中這植物園內部有很多類似迷宮的步道和密密麻麻的林園，似乎可以讓他甩開身後的凶神惡煞，決定一個跨腳，從人群中跳進他與植物園之間橫著的大馬路上。車子轟的過去刷的過來，隨時都有可能被撞的飛高高，但現在管不了那麼多！他一路閃車向前衝，好幾輛車差點閃避不及撞上，氣得狂按喇叭；叭叭叭叭叭叭叭叭叭叭！

青年在車陣中左閃右躲，好幾台車從他身邊不到十公分的距離呼嘯而過。刺耳的煞車聲配上震耳欲聾的喇叭聲在他耳邊咆哮，配上簡直是在下冰刨的雨勢霹哩啪啦的砸在身上，把他淋得全身上下像是被水柱衝擊過。又濕又痛，又冷又累。

他撇頭想確認追兵有沒有追過來，畢竟這邊車速那麼快，難度會增加很多吧——靠！他們把車當墊腳石踩啊！

只見後方的壯漢們無視於那些飛野似的的車子，直直往他這衝過來！而那些急煞停在面前的車子，他們直接跳上引擎蓋一台車一台車踩過去。青年見狀只好奮力從車流中尋找突破口，努力跑向近在眼前的植物園。那些差點撞到青年爆氣猛按喇叭的的駕駛們，看這位擅闖馬路的小混帳閃過他們衝到別的地方，鬆口氣想說應該可以好好開車了。車子才剛起步，又衝來好幾位渾身刺青的彪形大漢，罵咧咧的踩上車子。

「媽的！是有那麼多混帳趕去給車撞嗎？靠腰喔我的車頂和引擎蓋被踩凹了啦！衝三小啊！」。

其中一位不長眼的駕駛對闖進馬路的壯漢們叭了一聲。還來不及反應，他的擋風玻璃被鐵棒給打碎，一堆玻璃渣連雨帶風的灌進車子裡，噴得滿車都是，嚇的這位可憐的駕駛好一陣子不敢上路。

好不容易從車陣中衝破突圍的青年，顧不得後面後面被他攪得亂七八糟的車流，一躍躍過門口的檢票台，直直往園區內逃竄。把車踩得差不多的壯漢們看青年逃進植物園裡，急忙追上前。一行人闖進園區內時，青年早就不知道逃竄到哪去了。其中一位貌似帶頭者的壯漢叫住一位正在埋頭翻閱導覽地圖的路人。

「先生，你有看到一位年輕人跑到哪條路上嗎？」

被叫住的路人抬頭想看是誰叫他，不看還好，看了差點被嚇死。

那位叫住他的彪形大漢，右側臉部有道捲曲、醜惡的傷疤，像真菌一樣附著在他臉部皮膚上，從下巴畸形的延伸到眼角。他的右眼壞死，原本應該要有瞳孔的地方只有一片灰白的膜包覆，死死的卡在右眼窩裡動彈不得。右眼皮消失，大概是融進疤痕裡了，這讓他灰白的右眼越看越像被煮過的魚眼，慘淡了無生氣。粗壯的脖子到兩隻青筋爆起的手臂紋著青色龍麟，隨著身體的律動波瀾四起，彷彿它真的長在皮膚上，隨時會生出一條森蚺見人就咬，不由得讓人心生畏懼。他的手上戴著許多金飾銀飾，其中最突出的是套在手指上的金色指虎，從它的光芒可看出被保養得非常好，但被招呼到就非常不好了。完好的棕色左眼看似冷淡漠然，在看久一點，便可發現深藏在眼底的那股暴戾之氣，在深邃的瞳孔裡與光線跳著死亡之舞，既是極寒，也是熾熱。凍的你熱衰竭，熱的你凍死骨。

路人被對方的樣子嚇到講不出話，只能發出吱吱嗚嗚的聲響。

疤痕男不耐煩的瞇起眼：「你是知道還是不知道？」。聲音低沈粗啞，每個音節都淺藏著攻擊性，鎚擊對方的耳膜。

路人備感威脅，見對方似乎隨時會用他的手上那一圈一圈的金屬圈給他的臉來個親密動作。為了竭盡所能避免這狀況，硬是使出力，用顫抖的手指向不久前有人跑進去的一條通往林園區的步道。對方看看路徑後，伸手拿走路人手中的園區地圖，帶著其他人馬沿著步道遠去。  
驚嚇過度的路人站在原地看那群惡煞離開，內心放著鞭炮慶幸自己還活著。過了幾分鐘後用抖個不停的手，捏出放在口袋裡的手機撥號，打給警察。 

青年切過一條又一條步道，鑽過一區又一區林園。不知道過了多久，一直跑到認為甩掉那群肌肉男後，才抬頭看看身處的四周。

環繞在他周圍的是開著串串黃花的阿勃勒；黃澄澄的亮眼，但讓人不自覺的悠哉起來。植物園裡不知從哪來的風微風徐徐吹過樹林，帶下片片黃色雪花，落在石磚步道和綠出汁的草皮上，黃綠斑斕。向上看去，籠罩在上方的植物園屋頂全部都是玻璃構成，外型像高低起伏的波浪罩在上空，雨滴打在上面形成悶悶的叮噹聲，由於屋頂非常之高所以聲響非常細微。下不停的雨傾倒在屋頂上，流向遠處好座大小不一分散在屋頂的天井。從地面看像是屋頂凹了一個圓洞，玻璃屋頂順著圓洞向下延伸一段距離後便截斷，讓雨水接著向下直流，呈現圓柱狀的瀑布落在天井之下的一座湖泊，激起一陣又一陣的漣漪向外擴散。

被這風景迷住的青年頓時忘記不久前還有一堆人追殺他，晃悠悠的走到離他最近的湖旁拿起手機拍照。拍好後挑了幾張調濾鏡時，看到照片裡的湖邊隱隱約約有座木頭和玻璃建成的花架日式涼亭，他無意識的向照片裡的方向走去。涼亭面向湖的正中央；外觀簡樸，玻璃屋頂配上木頭柱子，旁邊圍繞著柳樹，前方的湖岸邊則是滿滿的白色水仙遍佈在水面上，隨著水波搖曳身姿。青年沿著湖邊向前走了幾步想看涼亭內是否有人。正當他邁開步伐向前走，後面傳來低沈的人聲。

「找到你了。」。

一位帶著金邊細匡眼鏡的男人，翹著腳舒服的坐在涼亭裡的長椅上，面向湖畔擁座最佳觀景視野。但這位先生並沒有欣賞遠方美景，而是專心翻閱一本包著白色書皮的書，時不時起手用食指和姆指摩擦著蓄鬍的下巴。他身穿亞麻布米白色襯衫，衣擺隨意地扎進淺棕色卡其褲裡，繫著褲子的是米色帆布皮帶，尾巴沒收垂放在臀部上，鞋子是紅棕色的牛津鞋配上黑色的高筒襪。他那柔軟的薑黃色頭髮被天井灌下來的風吹的些微凌亂，散在額頭上的瀏海順著風輕輕飄動，掃著眉心和眉毛。他的眼睛是透徹的藍；是天空的晴空萬里，是海水的清澈漣漪。下雨天的朦朧光線灑在男人身上，溶上懶洋洋的氣質，呈現柔和如絲的灰藍色。

正當男人看書看得起勁時，不遠處傳來一陣叫罵聲，還摻雜拳拳到肉的聲響。他放下書起身走出涼亭，想看到底發生什麼事。大約離涼亭一百公尺處，一群有著大片刺青的肌肉男圍著一位看起來很年輕的男生拳打叫踢，那位男生被壓在地上打，毫無反手的餘地。其他毆打男生的人，一半以上則都流著鼻血或是臉上有瘀痕，看來被打的人也有反擊過。眼看情況不太不妙，男人伸手從放在一旁的托特包裡拿出一樣東西，往那群人的方向走去。

打人的那群彪悍看到有人往他們的方向走來，順手一揍把青年揍倒在地，轉身面對這位不怕死的人。待到那位莽撞之人跑到他們面前時，一位小弟略顯不快的瞪著對方，問道：「哩沒看到溫勒處理代誌嗎？」，意圖想嚇阻這人好讓他別礙事。男人定定神，眼睛掃過所有人後，忽略那位威脅他的小弟，望向面帶傷疤的帶頭者。他毫無懼怕的看著對方，用禮貌但居高臨下的口氣說：「我是不清楚你們之間有什麼紛爭，非要把人打得半死才能解決。但這不是你們打架鬥毆的地方，這邊前幾個月已經修訂為停戰地點了不是嗎？請你馬上帶你的人離開這裡。」。疤痕男身後的壯漢們聽到此人用這種不把對方放在眼裡的語氣跟他們大哥講話，憤而群起浮躁。

「哩蝦郎蛤？用這種口氣供威，系不怕死逆？！大誒，齁哇修理伊啦，這種人直接帕齁伊系啦！」。  
「跨哩甘吶好野人哦，好野人攏阿餒供威誒蛤！」。  
「溫第加辦事跨不爽丟艾共幾跨屋誒無誒米加逆？幾款郎無免嘎伊供威啦！帕系咖緊啦！」。  
「跨哩瘦瘦啾像查某郎餒，等幾勒丟帕嘎哩哭嘎查某郎同款！」。

面對這些叫囂辱罵，男人還是直挺挺的站著，不為所動看著疤痕男，等待對方的下一步。

疤痕男觀察這位看似大膽無謀的傢伙；從頭到腳活脫脫的書生樣，弱不禁風，跟他們的身形比根本是竹竿做的骨架。但是一認可以認出誰是大哥，看來並不是閒等之輩。他想了想，決定先測試這個陌生人。

手下們對著男人叫囂許久後，疤痕男終於開口問對方：「既然知道休戰地點那應該是圈內人，但你看起來不像是『管理員』，請問在哪兒高就？」小弟們聽到大哥問了這問題，疑惑的望向大哥。打片天下無敵手的大哥通常都是一言不合先打到讓對方殘廢再說，更別提那些派系派來找渣的人物。為什麼面對這位瘦不拉嘰的竹竿不直接丟到湖裡，反而好聲好氣的問對方在哪高就。其中一位小弟擅自認為這礙事的男人根本不用對他客氣，直徑的走出來：「大誒，哇來把他揮走，跨伊咁戈有膽嘎哩啊內供威！」說完掄起拳頭就往對方頭部打。男人見狀側身閃過，迅速出手一把抓住對方揮過來的手臂用力一扯——那位揮拳的小弟像是所有力量瞬間被吸走一般，噗的倒在地上，抽蓄、痛苦、語無倫次的慘叫。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊拜託哩放手啊啊啊啊啊大誒救哇求求哩救哇哇誒皮膚燒起來了求哩放開啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」。

依然抓著對方手臂不放的男人跪坐在地上，無面表情地看著攻擊他的人躺在地上，口吐白沫向他們的大哥求救。他邊抓著對方的手，抬頭看著疤痕男：「你的人還真會叫。」說完放開箝制的手，讓對方顫抖的四腳並用爬回人群裡。壯漢們看到同伴的慘樣愣在原地，不敢相信對方靠一把抓就把他們的兄弟給擊倒了——不可原諒！他們怒火爆發，群起激憤地衝過去把男人圍起來，抓住對方的雙手和肩膀迫使他跪在地上。其中一位壯漢站在男人後面，手伸到前方捏著對方的下巴，逼著他看向大哥，等待指示。疤痕男走到男人面前蹲下，伸手抓住對方的頭髮，直視他的雙眼。

「就這麼想見義勇為？那也太狼狽了這位先生。」疤痕男假憐憫的看著被壓制住的男人。「不過這樣也好，反正我們要抓的人已經抓到了。再加你一位，老大應該不會介意。」說完直起身子掉頭向前：「把他們綁起來，回去了。」才剛邁開腳幾步，後面一陣慘烈的哀嚎。不是出自那個男人，而是——一陣劇痛從腦擴散到全身上下每一處，有如被雷擊一般。疤痕男跌跪在地，痛到產生身體每處的毛細孔都像是流出血的幻覺。他轉頭回看身後的手下，每個人直冒冷汗跪倒在地，痛苦的哀鳴。而造成這事的罪魁禍首，正好端端的蹲在地上調整手上的錶。

「以後想知道別人的身份別讓小弟先出場挨揍。對帶頭的來說，這招對你和手下的感情是有害無益。」男人拍掉沾在褲子上的草屑站起身來，走向跪在原地不停爆汗的疤痕男。疤痕男想站起身揍那指高氣昂的混帳，才剛起身又被流遍全身的劇痛扯回地面。他太大意了。沒想到對方是這等貨色，把他和他的手下全打敗，這個男的到底是誰？！

正當他痛到快昏厥時，他看到對方手腕戴的經典金匡PIGUET手錶，原本白色錶面應該是寫上品牌的Logo，改寫成一個符號。這符號刺眼的印在眼裡，大聲宣告他誤判的局勢。

那是絕地的符號，他惹到最不該惹到的門派。

此時警笛聲戲劇性的響起，刺的腦門生疼。趕到現場的警察舉槍圍著他，向他大聲喝斥雙手放頭上趴地。被銬上層層枷鎖後，痛覺忽然消失，像是有開關似的噠一聲及消失得無影無蹤。疤痕男和手下們被套上頭套押進警車裡時，聽到警官對那男人的稱呼：肯諾比先生。「肯諾比⋯⋯肯諾比——」前往拘留室的途中，疤痕男憤恨地嚼著這名字。「竟敢讓我堂堂兄弟會的副將受到如此屈辱，絕地門的人還真是瞧不起我們這種地方勢力。」他眼裡閃過一絲復仇的火花，點燃他那滿腔凌虐對方的期待。

「下次見到，你就等著被我當狗幹，讓你那欠幹的高傲自尊全無！好好等著吧，肯諾比！」。

青年被揍倒在地，全身上下都是挫傷和瘀青沒有一處是不痛的，嘴巴充滿濃稠的液體和鐵鏽味。剛剛的那一拳揍的他眼前一片花白，頭又脹又痛，嗡嗡聲擠在腦部不斷衝撞頭蓋骨。肋骨大概斷了幾根，胸腔隨著心跳傳來陣陣鈍痛，每呼吸一次胸腔就傳來一陣刺痛。肚子剛剛被狠狠踢了好幾下，大概臟器都被踢到瘀血了。他試著移動身體但連帶的疼痛和暈眩阻止了他。幹！剛剛那個男的跑過來尬嘛啊想救人也不是這樣救吧？！待會會不會被打死啊？！他使出殘餘的力氣移動頭部，好看看現在的情況。

怎麼有個人倒在地上慘叫？

還沒仔細看清楚原因，位在他身旁的那群惡煞全部衝往那個男的方向，獨留他一個人躺在那。整個地板被踩的震動不已，隆隆聲從地板竄到他頭部，讓他的頭又痛的嗡嗡叫。青年努力保持清醒，想看發生什麼事；男人被一群肌肉男架著動彈不得，其中一位還捏著他的下巴。  
「痾為何有種gay片的既視感⋯⋯靠腰我在想三小？不過看樣子那男的下場應該會很慘，看到那群人長成那鬼樣快跑不就沒事了！現在要怎麼辦啦？全身痛得要命根本站不起來啊！」。

那個疤痕老粗向前跩著對方的頭髮好像在跟他說什麼，說完轉頭往他的方向走來，嘴裡唸著：「把他們綁起來，回去了。」shit！看來是逃不成了。青年頹喪的躺在地上準備迎接被拖走的命運。他無神的望著那群小弟準備繩子要把被挾持的男人綁起來，一個清脆微小的喀喀聲傳進青年的耳朵裡。他抬頭想找聲音的出處，卻看到那群凶神惡煞全部臉色慘白刷得跪倒在地，摀著肚子或胸口劇烈的咳嗆和哀號，而那位被抓住的男人正氣定神閒的調他的錶。這男的是不是什麼特工或超能力者啊？！

正當他處於一種半昏厥半亢奮的狀態看著那男人向他走過來的身影，一陣警笛聲狠狠的撞擊他的腦袋。昏厥趁勢打敗亢奮，青年終究支撐不住，身體一軟，陷入昏迷。只記得最後一個畫面是那薑黃色的頭髮，和一雙藍的透澈的眼睛。

他在一間全白的單人病房醒來，儀器的聲音在他身旁規律的響著。

青年想用手撐起身體，但全身的感覺神經就像被大卡車碾過千百遍痛得不得了，只好放棄倒回病床上，瞪著天花板。由於躺著無事可做，青年扭著頭檢視身體目前的狀況；頭上纏著厚重的繃帶、右眼有東西遮著、鼻樑沒感覺，大概斷了。胸膛到腹部都塗上一層厚厚的消炎藥並用紗布帶覆蓋、手臂到肩膀全都貼著紗布，有些還滲出紅橘色的痕跡。左小腿被緊緊裹著固定支架吊在半空中，展現他的斷腿，右腳則是佈滿大小不一的瘀青。背部看不到，不過可想而知絕對是慘不忍睹的一番風景。他嘆口氣，為他慘烈的身體默哀幾秒鐘，接著尋找服務鈴想找人問這是哪間醫院好通知他媽媽。一想到即將面對媽媽的怒火還有住院的醫藥費，他不由得的為之一顫。

「安納金！」病房的門被一位臉色蒼白體態纖瘦的婦人給推開。她穿著黑色平領衫外面套件白色西裝外套，褲子是黑色西裝褲，腳穿著黑色高跟鞋叩叩叩的跑向躺在病床上的青年。

安納金有些驚慌的看著他媽媽跑到床邊。

「媽⋯⋯」。  
「你到底在想什麼跑去他們的樓堂噴漆啊？！看看你被打成什麼樣子！」  
「媽，我只是——」  
「只是想出一口氣是嗎？你被打成這樣是要出什麼氣？！自己跑去當出氣筒啊！」  
「拍謝啦我不知道會這樣——」  
「你不知道蛤，再給我找藉口啊！你每一次都這樣不先想後果就衝動行事，我跟你講幾次了這樣遲早會出代誌！你看看你現在被打成這樣——」  
「媽我對不起你啦，先不要在醫院吵這事啦⋯⋯」  
「我不管啦！平常沒辦法在家裡好好管你，現在你躺在這邊我才能好好罵你啦！一天到晚都跑出去跟你那些下三濫的損友混——」  
「又不甘那些人的事媽你不要這樣說人家——」  
「惦惦啦！我每次回家都在擔心你是不是出去鬧事、是不是被找碴，你知不知道我接到醫院打來的電話，以為你被打死了！我跟你講過好幾次那是我的案子，我會自己處理。你就專心讀你的書好好找個工作，這樣我也能安下心。結果你跑去鬧事給我們更多麻煩！你到底在想什麼？！這個不是你跑去人家那邊洩氣人家就給你賠罪誒！對方是誰你都沒搞清楚就跑去給人噴紅漆，你知道他們是誰嗎？黑道啊！貨真價實的黑道誒安納金！不是辦家家酒的那種北七囡仔型欸！我已經跟你說我可以handle住，你是不相信我嗎？！剛剛一路上都不敢想你最糟的情況⋯⋯安納金，拜託你不要再讓我擔心了好嗎，我求求你好不好⋯⋯」

安納金看著他媽媽從直挺挺的向他怒吼，漸漸罵聲帶上哭腔，緩慢的屈起身子，皺皺小小的縮在床邊。一點一點的淚水流過發熱的臉頰，滴落在潔白的床單印上灰色的痕跡。他看著他媽媽越哭越起勁，在他面前潰堤大哭。哭聲迴盪在病房內，濕軟的黏在每個牆面角落。而他什麼事也做不了，只能躺在床上看著，讓自己的四肢百骸被愧疚淹沒滅頂。

「媽⋯⋯我——」當安納金想開口跟他媽媽說些安慰的話時，病房的門又開啟，一位護理師拿著病例走近來。

「天行者小姐，我要檢查你兒子的傷勢，請稍微讓開點謝謝。」安納金的媽媽聽到後急忙拿手帕擦乾眼淚掩飾醜態，站起來走到另一邊的沙發椅上緩緩坐下。本想從黑色公事包裡拿出煙來抽，但想到醫院是禁止吸菸也就作罷，低頭焦慮的等護理師做完檢查。安納金看向媽媽想尋求一點眼神交流，但她別過頭拒絕，安納金只好放棄。雙方的腦子像纏在一塊的蜘蛛網，怎麼解都是黏踢踢一團亂，不知道下一步要做什麼或說什麼，各個如坐針氈——噢沒有，安納金是如躺針氈。

護理師測完這種檢查測試後，重新幫安納金換藥綁繃帶。「你們在擔心醫藥費的問題嗎天行者小姐？已經有人幫你們付清了。」護理師看兩個一躺一座的人臉色超難看，想說講個好消息，讓他們別像個烏雲一樣把病房罩的烏煙瘴氣。「誰付的？」坐在沙發以上的媽媽聲音平板的問到。聽似平靜，但眼底的神情卻是充滿不確定和不信任。護理師沒注意到，接著回答：「啊小姐你不知道嗎？是肯諾比先生付的。他說他是你們的朋友，先幫你們墊錢。」安納金眼睛一亮：「肯諾比？！」「嗯對，他還要我向你們轉達一件事，說是等安納金先生康復後再來他家坐坐。」護理師說完後便離開病房，留下沈默的兩人在病房裡。媽媽的臉色比剛剛罵安納金的時候還糟；眉頭深鎖眼神黯淡，整個臉揪再一起，憤憤地瞪著門口。「安納金。」媽媽沈默許久終於開口說話：「你千萬不要去找肯諾比。」安納金一臉疑惑的看著媽媽：「可是媽，是他救了我耶，應該要跟人家道謝吧？」為什麼媽媽好像對那人很反感，莫非他們認識？

「安納金，不是我不知道要感謝人家，是對方會向我們要求什麼回報，而通常因應他們那些人的要求都不會有什麼好下場。」  
「那他是什麼人我可以知道嗎？」  
「不行。」  
「媽，你——」  
「安納金拜託你這次一定要聽我的話，不要知道他們是誰對你是最安全的。」

媽媽再次坐到病床旁邊，緊緊握著安納金的手，眼睛裡是滿滿的乞求和企圖隱藏的秘密。安納金雖然想了解為何媽媽會如此排斥肯諾比，但不想和媽媽再來個爭吵，只好忍下隱隱作動的好奇心答應他媽媽，並好好躺在醫院養傷。

就這樣過了兩個月。辦了離院手續，回到熟悉的家裡。安納金回到他的房間噗通的倒在床上，瞪著天花板上龜裂的白色油漆和為黃色的日光燈管。媽媽出去外縣市跑業務了，大概要晚上十點多才回家，或是不回家。整條街好像只剩他一人在了無生機的家裡。他瞄了眼掛在前方牆壁上的木頭貼膜時鐘；下午一點半左右。安納金躺在床上看著秒針噠、噠、噠的從十跳到十一，十一跳到十二。快跳到三的時候，躺在床上的人噗的彈起來，伸手抓過他的紅色帆布包，條然的衝出家門直直往植物園的方向前進。

在安納金出院的前一天下午。歐比王．肯諾比正坐在一間用木紋和暗紅色壁紙所裝飾的會議室裡的其中一張皮椅上，等一位老相識的到來。

過了十多分鐘會議室的大門開啟；一位身材高碩、留著灰黑色長髮、鬍子修剪整齊的壯年男性走進來。身穿全套的黑色金絲直條西裝，讓他的原本高挑的身型襯的更加筆挺，胸口的口袋裝著摺疊整齊的酒紅色絲質手帕。靛藍色的內搭襯衫領口開兩節釦，露出健康的麥色的肌膚。鞋子是黑得發亮的雕花孟克鞋，搭配暗紫色的半筒襪，裹著節骨分明的腳踝。散發出既像風度翩翩的正派君子，又像諜報片裡殺人於無形的反派老大。正邪混合的氣質配上那線條堅毅、眼神沈著凌厲的臉龐，讓所有異性同性拜倒在他西裝褲下也不誇張。而他的舉止和風姿，說他是天生的王者也不為過。

當這位長髮男人看到坐在椅子上的歐比王時，沈著的臉也難掩欣喜之色。窗外的光線落在對方的頭髮、肌膚、衣物上，明亮溫暖。歐比王也穿著正式的暗藍色網格全套西裝，內搭衣物是白色的高領棉質上衣，腳上穿著白色VANS懶人鞋露出光潔的腳踝。一樣熟悉的搭配、一樣熟悉的髮色、一樣熟悉的藍色眼睛。整個人光榮換發，眼裡閃爍俏皮的光芒。

「好久不見，歐比王。」長髮男人才剛說完，就直接被從椅子上跳起飛奔而來的歐比王撲個滿懷。  
「好久不見，奎剛。」懷裡的人臉埋在他的胸膛，講話聲悶悶的從胸口傳遞給對方。奎剛見歐比王的撒嬌模式開啟，樂呵呵的抬手梳順對方黃澄澄的頭髮，享受兩人獨處的這一刻。歐比王還是跟以前一樣，優雅的身段和不做作的坦白熟悉的包圍著奎剛。天哪他們已經幾年沒有這樣好好擁抱對方了，奎剛邊梳著對方的髮絲邊想。

歐比王抱著對方微微撇頭看著奎剛寬闊的肩膀，帶著期待問到：「你這次會留多久？」奎剛低沉的笑聲從寬厚的胸口傳出：「你猜猜看？」「不要。」歐比王抬頭望著奎剛：「猜錯時間或猜對時間我都會很傷心。不如你自己講，這樣我才不需要用隨時會落空的心理來猜測。」「那好吧。」奎剛把下巴擱在歐比王頭上：「你再也不需要猜了，我決定回來接手索朗諾的董事長。從今天開始，我會留在柯洛桑，不會再一直飛到別的地方辦事。」。歐比王聽到奎剛的回答，眼睛瞬間亮起來。雙手搭在對方肩膀拉開他們之間的距離，不可置信的看著奎剛的眼睛。

「你這次真的會留在柯洛桑？」  
「沒錯。」  
「不會再到別國待十幾年不回來？」  
「再也不會了。歐比王．肯諾比，我向你保證。」

奎剛又再次把歐比王擁進懷裡，把頭擱在較為瘦小的肩膀，探進對方的頸窩深深吸取歐比王那特有的清香；那是橘子香的洗衣精，配上綠香調的香水所混合的氣味。

正當奎剛想趁這個機會偷親對方時，門很不合時宜被推開。走進來的兩個人分別是絕地門的十二長老魅斯．雲度和騎士長莎克．提。雲度一如往常全身黑嘛嘛；黑襯衫黑西裝黑西裝褲黑鞋黑襪，唯一不是黑色的是別在胸口襯領的金色絕地門標誌徽章。全身上下充滿驅魔教士的特質，只差十字架和羅馬領。莎克則穿之一套剪裁利落的寶藍色無袖連身裝，配著細根黑色高根鞋。凸顯她絕不拖泥帶水的個性。對於突然進來的兩人讓奎剛和歐比王有些不知所措，急忙拉開距離向兩位致意。

看到這幅景象，莎克笑臉盈盈（淫淫）的用手稍遮根本遮不住的笑容，用一點也不抱歉的語氣說：「sorry啦，沒注意到你們還沒敘舊完。」雲度則是死魚眼配上嘴角為翹的笑容，一臉幸災樂禍。  
奎剛沒好氣的的翻白眼，歐比王則是耳朵紅噗噗，憤憤地向目前笑得合不攏嘴的莎克說：「停止妳那詭異的笑容，拜託不要用二次元的眼光打量我們三次元好嗎？」「哎呦歐比～你就讓我這個歐巴桑分泌多一點多巴安嘛～工作壓力很大的。噢我得說你們年輕人看的BL漫或是同人文真的是一劑良藥，每看一次心情就非～常～好～」莎克看起來整個人都泡在粉紅泡泡裡，歡樂異常。  
正當歐比王要回嘴時，奎剛在旁邊默默地問：「什麼是BL？」。歐比王見狀趕緊在對方耳邊小聲補充：「boy’s love 的簡稱啦。」但還是沒能逃過莎克的耳朵。

聽覺超靈敏的莎克聽到奎剛的疑問，噗的一聲笑了出來：「奎剛你不知道BL是啥？！噢這也不能怪你，因為你都快成為阿伯當然不知道啦哈哈哈哈哈——」歐比王和雲度頓時有那麼一點認為，莎克明天會被奎剛動手腳流放到邊疆派駐。  
奎剛被這樣取笑還是維持著禮貌，向莎克投以微笑：「年紀不是問題，知不知道BL也不是太大的問題。最大的問題是；我們可以實踐，但你不行。」看著莎克差點被這回答嗆到，歐比王在心裡想；奎剛真的是嗆人不帶髒字的典範——但是這樣講好害羞啊！。

雲度看大家鬧得也差不多了，作勢輕咳好引起其他人注意：「你們聊完了嗎？要開會了。」。

四個人面對面坐在會議室角落的四張棕色真皮沙發上。雲度率先發言：「之前闖到植物園裡的那一幫的大哥達斯魔已經被保釋出獄，可見兄弟會的錢挺多的。奎剛你可能還不知道事發的狀況，需要我大約跟你描述嗎？」奎剛點點頭讓他繼續。「兩個月前，歐比王在植物園阿勃勒園區看到達斯魔帶著他的手下追打一位青年——」奎剛稍稍露出驚訝的神情，隨即恢復。歐比王注意到奎剛的神情，沒表示什麼，繼續聽雲度敘述。「——歐比王依照規定叫那群人離開，因為對方不聽勸並作勢攻擊，就啟用遠程器將他們制服，之後送青年到軍警醫院治療。歐比王，根據獄警的描述，達斯魔非常想殺了你呦。」。

莎克瞄了眼奎剛和歐比王。歐比王沒什麼情緒起伏，依舊是那副淡定樣。而奎剛⋯⋯雖然表情沒什麼變，眼神倒是風雨欲來風滿樓的殺意滿滿，夭壽鬼呦。如果有人向他說達斯魔現在人在哪，他絕對會暴走將對方碎屍萬段。這個人動真格的話，大概只有歐比王和杜庫可以免強攔住吧。

雲度同樣瞄了眼坐在他對面的奎剛，決定忽略對方那有如溫度計丟到滾水裡突然上升100的怒氣，繼續講下去：「總之他出獄了。但是警局只有他出獄的影像，在他出獄後的這幾天，其他地方——應該說整個柯洛桑，都找不到達斯魔的蹤跡，機場和各項交通運輸都沒有他的蹤影。直到今天早上大約五點多時我們找到他了，不過不知道為什麼他人會被關在穆斯塔法監獄裡。」  
「監獄？有罪名嗎？」歐比王抬手搓著下巴，一臉疑惑。  
「有。蓄意殺人。刑期是三十年。死者是一位回收業者，在一個禮拜前操控機台時被人從後面用鈍器敲碎頭骨。根據目擊者的描述，兇手右臉有傷疤，手上有戴金色環扣，也就是指虎。」雲渡邊講邊滑動手上的平板。「很巧的是那個時間達斯魔的拘留室裡的攝影機壞了，拘留室的警察也不見蹤影，很有可能是有人蓄意把他放出來讓他出來殺人。問題是放出來逃走就好，幹麼還要特地殺一個平民讓自己再多蹲三十年的牢？」。  
「是有人需要他這樣做嗎？」莎克皺著眉躺在沙發上。  
「可能性很大，但這樣做的理由是什麼，那個不知名的人需要他這樣做是要做幌子嗎？那會是做給誰看的？」歐比王提出疑問，如果真的是要做幌子的話；除了給絕地門看，還會給誰看？假如是這樣，那植物園那場就是為了引起絕地門注意嗎？  
「跟達斯魔最有關聯的的人有他的義弟薩維奇、兄弟會的大老塔爾津教母、還有西斯教團的某位高階人員，至於是誰還不清楚。」雲度關掉平板看著所有人：「只是這有什麼意義嗎？鬧那麼大引起我們注意，是要叫我們注意西斯還是兄弟會的動向？這對他們一點好處都沒有。」。  
「我認為我們應該聚焦在西斯的動向，因為它目前嫌疑最大。雖然不知道它在計畫什麼，但以防萬一還是觀察他們吧。」莎克向雲度提議到。  
雲度望向莎克：「你是怎麼推測出主持這件事的是西斯？」。  
莎克抿嘴微笑：「大概是我的第六感吧？很好萊塢形式對吧。」。  
奎剛摸摸他的鬍子說到：「你的直覺一向都非常準，而且的確很好萊塢。」。  
「那我們就一致認同意先觀察西斯的走向再來做決策，有人反對嗎？」  
三人異口同聲的說：「沒有。」。

見沒有人提出異議，雲度將平板重新打開：「那我們繼續第二個會議。關於安納金．天行者，奎剛你想把他引薦進來是嗎？」。

「是的。」奎剛答到。「我認為他會是絕地不可多得的人才，他的背景已經傳給你們了。魅斯你覺得呢？」。  
雲度看著平板上安納金的身家背景資料，略顯遲疑的回答：「他的背景的確不錯，不管是頭腦體能都比一般人高出非常多，對於機械和電腦可以說是天才等級。但是品性簡直差到極點；光是鬥毆就超過二十件，被他打到重傷合計有七人，腦震盪的就不用算了，駭進人家的電腦把個資賣給別人也是不計其數。看他的黑歷史我都有點贊同達斯魔他們那群人的作為。所以我的答覆是；隨然天賦異稟，但是不行。我認為其他長老也會拒絕，你還是放棄吧。」。

聽到雲度的回答，奎剛嘆口氣揉揉太陽穴：「安納金的確這方面非常欠缺，不過我認為是可以改的，他不是一般的壞孩子。至於為什麼我確信這一點是因為我有查過所有的鬥毆事發原因，基本上都是他的朋友、鄰居和學校裡的學生被鴨霸和幫派成員欺負，他才會烙人出手。他不是見人就打的那一型，相反的，他非常注重義氣和他關心的人們。何況他也是受過高等教育的，只是因為家庭因素才變成現在這樣。」。  
「紀錄上說小學到高中時期，他爸都會家暴他和他媽媽。雖然這樣說不好，但有可能他是下意識的模仿，導致他無法改正其暴力行為。雖然他們已經分家居住還是要以防萬一，你有考慮過這個因素嗎？」莎克嚴肅的看著奎剛，讓一個不確定因子進入絕地風險實在有點高。絕地需要的新血是具備忠誠、定力、和毅力的人才，安納金這類狂放不羈的人選勢必會被刷下來，何況本人都還不知道他被絕地門的資深騎士長看上。  
「他有經歷過家暴不見得他就會成為家暴者，會成為哪樣的人都是五十五十的機率。安納金現在缺乏的是一位帶領者帶他脫離目前的困境，我有信心奎剛會是一位適合的帶領者。而且現在還不用急著決定要不要接他進來，明天是他的出院日，我們可以先找他對談再來決定他和不合格。各位覺得如何？」歐比王依舊正常發揮他的圓融氣質，笑咪咪地望著其他三人。奎剛則是欣喜地看著坐在身旁的歐比王。

莎克翻翻白眼：「我就知道你會挺奎剛。」。  
歐比王笑嘻嘻的回答：「其實我自己也不確定安納金是否夠格，但我相信他的決定。」。  
雲度看看奎剛，再看看歐比王，心想是要被兄弟情閃光彈炸幾次。「我同意歐比王的建議，莎克你有要反駁的地方嗎？」。  
莎克捏捏鼻樑，心裏想歐比王真的是對奎剛死心踏地。「沒有，就照歐比王的說法做吧。明天你們就帶著錄音機去會面安納金，我和雲度會在晚上十二點到夜總會的五號包廂等你們的成果，祝一切順利啦。」。  
主持會議的雲度見無人提出反對意見，站起身來望向其他同樣起身的成員：「那會議就到這邊，祝大家順利完成任務。」。

「沒想到你救的那個人是我要找的人，歐比。」會議結束後，兩人繼續待在會議室裡聊天。  
「那真是太巧了不是嗎？而且我還要跟你一起去引薦他，這對你也太有利了吧？」歐比王翹著腳，擦拭剛從西裝裡拿出的眼鏡。  
「巧合嗎？說不定真的是。老爸需要新的心血，長老們也需要新的臥底，而我們呢——」奎剛伸手撫上歐比王的臉頰：「我們需要自己人，他會是個好選擇。」  
「你直接說你需要我幫你牽線不就得了？你想要的人事物我都可以看出來，你的人選名單內他一直是第一順位。後天是安納金出院，到時候再去找他吧。」  
「哎歐比王，什麼都逃不過你的眼睛。」  
「這是當然。」

安納金走到阿勃勒園區面向那座上空有天井的湖。今天是大太陽的好天氣，陽光把它所到之處漆上一層亮光漆，每件事物都像是打了層蠟，呈現出花亮亮的光芒。整片樹林碧綠生輝，彩度和亮度加到最高。阿勃勒的花瓣因為盛季已過幾乎都掉光了，但還是有少數幾串晚開的花串掛在樹梢上。經陽光的照射，它們不在是黃澄澄的一串一串，是一盞一盞的小型水晶燈掛在樹上，在樹梢上隨風搖曳。

湖旁的涼亭沒有半個人在裡面，空蕩蕩的。安納金走進裡面坐在肯諾比當時坐的位子上，看著湖畔上的水仙隨著波浪搖曳身姿。

「我是不是想太多，以為他會繼續待在這看書，應該要在醫院等的，嘖嘖。不過他也沒留地址啊，媽應該是把地址收走不讓我看吧，唉⋯⋯」。

安納金一邊喃喃自語一遍抓頭。他繼續坐著等十多分鐘，正在想要不要離開回家睡覺算了，一陣腳步聲從左邊傳來。安納金抬頭往旁邊看，是那位金頭髮藍眼睛的男人！旁邊還有另一位身高非常高的灰黑色長髮的⋯⋯阿伯？

走過來的兩人的服裝都各有特色，尤其是那位阿伯的穿著異常正式，在這植物園穿成這樣根本是來外拍吧。不得不說他的搭配非常適合自己本身散發出來的氣質；強勢、power!。靛色雙排扣西裝配黑底灰直條西裝褲，胸前口袋還放一條白色絲巾，棕色鞋子簡直一塵不染的亮，不知道哪牌的反正一定是天價。自信權勢集於一身，刺眼到安納金想起身迴避這個人。肯諾比就穿得比較隨性；黑T配上牛仔褲，外面再穿一件米色格子西裝外套，鞋子就是隨處可見的素色休閒鞋。跟那位阿伯比起來，他可就親切多了。

肯諾比走到安納金身旁，身體微彎低頭看著對方，面帶笑意的問到：「可以坐你旁邊嗎？」。  
安納金些微緊張的點點頭，意識兩位坐下。肯諾比自然地坐在他身邊，隔著禮貌的距離，另一位則坐在斜對角的長椅上翹著腳悠閒地往他的方向看。他稍稍打量肯諾比的臉；對方依舊戴著金絲眼鏡，薄薄一層鬍鬚附在下巴上，因陽光的照射反射出微微金光，藍色的雙眼像是自帶特效，綻放神采奕奕的光暈。這眼神的光暈讓安納金有看的失神，不由自主地盯著對方看。

「安納金，安納金你還好嗎？」歐比王看這小子怎麼盯著他的臉晃神，開口叫對方幾聲。  
安納金回過神來：「噢沒有，沒事。所以你們找我要做什麼嗎？」

安納金問的同時，心裏開始盤算著；他們可以預測我人在哪裡，可能性有：一．他們駭入我的手機定位、二．他們擁有監視器的使用權、三．整個植物園是他們掌管的。從三個預測可以推測出他們的組織非常強大，比兄弟會還強上好幾倍，能掌控公家機關的話權力也是非常大，由此看來肯諾比所屬的組織大概是西斯教派和絕地其中一個。幹，早知道不要來的。都是那個肯諾比的錯！ok夠了來想逃跑對策。那個阿伯大概是負責觀察我的行為舉止，最合理的推測是他們要我回報他們，所以先來看我的能力夠不夠幫他們辦事。現在該避免的是他們所提出的要求，如果真的沒辦法商量，那趕快開溜才是上策。肯諾比跟我之間的距離大概三十多公分，以我溜的速度他應該抓不住我——

「你現在是不是在想我們要你回報什麼，然後溜之大吉呢？」肯諾比笑吟吟地看著安納金。  
我露餡了嗎？安納金心裡一驚。這個人也太會觀察了，那可見不管我想什麼他都可以推測出來，那還是打開天窗說亮話吧。「嗯對，因為你們可以知道我人在這裡，外加你們知道我的名字，這種情況一般人都會想溜不是嗎。不過就算我想我也溜不成，因為你帶著那副眼鏡。」肯諾比聽完他的回答會心一笑，伸手把眼鏡拿下掏出眼鏡布擦拭：「看來你注意到這個了呢，那你想戴戴看嗎，看看我怎麼讓兄弟會的人全數倒下？」。

真的能拿嗎？安納金懷疑地看著對方，最後決定伸手接過肯諾比遞來的眼鏡，順撇一眼坐在涼亭另一端的阿伯，他正若有所思地盯著他看。嘖，看來要溜有點困難。安納金拿著眼鏡檢視它的外觀，看起來就跟一般的眼鏡一樣，金屬邊匡、玻璃鏡片，檢查過好幾次也沒找到什麼特別之處，什麼先進的紅外線、遠光鏡、遠程遙控配備都沒有。他檢查好一陣子乾脆把眼鏡戴上看有沒有什麼AI人工智慧跳出來跟他講話。戴上後什麼也沒有；沒有賈維斯或是五月，就是非常普通的眼鏡，而且鏡片沒有遠視近視，只是個純玻璃片而已。肯諾比是在鬧我嗎？！竟敢小看我！

「怎麼啦安納金？有發現什麼有趣的地方嗎？」肯諾比依舊面帶笑容地盯著他看。這傢伙！安納金忿忿的回瞪對方，張口就要開嗆時看到對方手上的錶。雖然不知道那是那個牌子要怎麼念，但它比原本該有的厚度還厚一倍。他突然伸手抓住肯諾比的手，這讓歐比王稍微被嚇到，但還是鎮定地讓這小子抓著，好讓他仔細端詳錶面。

見肯諾比沒掙脫開他，也就讓安納金更確信這個男的要他看這隻錶。他伸出另一隻手捏住錶的邊匡朝順時針轉動，錶匡噠一聲轉了一格，錶面的品牌標誌也跟著被挪動一小點，他看著錶想了幾秒，動手繼續轉動讓它發出十一個噠聲外加一聲嗶的短音，似乎是開啟什麼。錶面的標誌被轉下，換成一個造型眼熟的符號；絕地的標誌。這樣可以確認這兩位的確是絕地門的成員，推論沒錯！安納金在心裡歡呼一陣子。但麻煩的是，眼鏡還是沒反應啊！難道眼鏡不是控制媒介嗎？！等一下，媒介？

安納金放下肯諾比的手：「讓我看你耳朵後面。」肯諾比眨眨眼往阿伯的方向看去尋求同意，見阿伯手指抵在嘴唇上向對方點頭，肯諾比也就聽命行事，低下頭讓安納金檢查。安納金伸手撥開耳後的頭髮撫上對方的右耳，發現肯諾比的耳朵被他這麼一摸，漸漸浮出血色，溫度也變高了，大概是傳熱效應吧。話說他的味道真好聞，好像是某種花草香，而且皮膚也好好摸，是天生麗質還是天天保養啊？

安納金用手指輕輕揉捏過肯諾比的右耳和左耳的外耳殼、耳垂、及各個可能會藏耳機或晶片的凹凸處，順勢用鹹豬手偷摸幾把。被檢查的當事人似乎沒察覺到，氣定神閒的任他尋找蛛絲馬跡，絲毫沒有受影響的跡象。看對方那麼悠哉，讓安納金心裡湧出一把無名火。這個肯諾比到底是在耍我還是測試我，該不會它讓我看的東西都是假的吧？可是有人會隨隨便便讓他人知道他的所屬組織嗎？夠了安納金，專心找，找到之後說不定可以利用那個「神秘武器」來逃脫。當他絞盡腦汁想找出他要的東西時，他的左拇指摸到一個奇怪的突起。安納金磨砂確認那突起的位置定神一看，一片近乎透明的長方形薄片藏在耳後根後上方覆蓋顳骨的皮膚裡，不仔細看根本不會意識到那邊有東西。他再次確認位置後拿下他戴一段時間的眼鏡，替肯諾比戴上。掛在耳朵的鏡腳服貼在長方形透明片上，而透明片在接觸鏡腳後微微發亮。沒錯，安納金成功了。但同時，安納金突然發現他只不過是幫對方戴上武器而已，而他到現在還是不知道這武器到底是怎麼運轉的。他渾然不知的把自己置入危險中，現在他想逃也逃不了，如果正如自己所推測整個植物園都是絕地門的管轄區，那每個地方都有可能裝有可控制的武器，不管他再怎麼逃都會像兄弟會那群人一樣躺在地上痛的哀哀叫，holy shit！他被這傢伙擺一道！

歐比王看安納金的神色有些慌張，眼睛不停的向外看，手心也在頻頻冒汗，看來被他猜到了。「安納金，你不用怕我們會對你做什麼。」說完他把眼鏡拿下，伸手往右耳後捻出晶片將其折斷。

「誒你——你怎麼把它拿出來的啊？」安納金似乎被他的舉動嚇到，雙眼瞪得老大。  
「噢這個啊，這個晶片是黏上去的喔。黏好它後會再貼一層很像皮膚的膜，這樣就不會很容易被發現。然後告訴你一個好消息，它是一次性的。用完一次後就不能再發指令給遠程器，所以你不用那麼害怕啦。」歐比王向安納金解釋後，對方明顯放下重擔，眉頭不在皺再一起。

「但你如果還在打逃跑的主意我勸你別這麼做，就算我沒有晶片，其他人還是會有。我想你也大約猜出來植物園是絕地的管轄區，所以不如我們好好談一談，你覺得呢？」。

安納金有種坐雲霄飛車的奇魔子，剛剛還覺得不會有事，現在就馬上幻滅了。「肯諾比你這個陰險的死gay。」。

歐比王和坐在一旁全程沒講話的奎剛互看一眼，重新戴上眼鏡繼續禮貌地向這個小混帳微笑：「彼此彼此。」。

雖然昨天歐比王說他支持奎剛，但跟安納金講過話後，歐比王現在非常非常想勸奎剛不要引薦這混小子。講話沒水準就算了，哪有人會隨隨便便不經過別人同意就抓人家的手啊！還有檢查耳朵有必要把手直接貼到臉頰上？！而且還偷摸脖子！絕對不是不小心摸到的因為他的手指就這樣貼在後頸大拇指一直搓揉下頜超過五次！

當安納金「檢查」他的耳朵時，歐比王內心小劇場馬不停蹄的一直的罵人。雖然顏面保持鎮定，心中可是怒火中燒，幾乎可以烤隻北京烤鴨。但不得不說安納金．天行者的確非常聰明。很多想進絕地門的人都在眼鏡卡關，一直認為眼鏡上絕對有裝瞄準系統或高科技AI來做輔助攻擊。事實上，只要是金屬邊匡的眼鏡都可以使用。可以看出這點的人實在是極少數，這也讓歐比王不得不佩服這位混混。

「所以我說，你們找我有什麼事？」安納金看肯諾比似乎完全不會被他的話給激怒，自討沒趣。還是問正題卡要緊。  
「就如你猜的，幫我們做事，順便讓你的生活有改變的契機。」歐比王人畜無害的笑容在安納金眼裡真是欠揍。  
「哦？改變我的生活？你怎麼會認為我的生活需要改變？」  
「事實上昨天我們的人有去找你媽媽談過這事——」  
「蛤？你們跟她說了什麼？！」  
「誒誒誒別激動，你媽媽一切正常，我們沒對她怎樣，只是跟她聊聊你小時候的經歷和你目前的狀況。你可以現在打電話跟你媽媽確認我說的是否屬實。」

對方一臉狐疑地瞪著他，讓歐比王有點想翻白眼。

「你們跑去揭我的底幹嘛？驗貨嗎？」  
「驗貨嘛⋯⋯只是想多認識你一點而已。」  
「認識我？絕地的審查機制這麼嚴喔，做跑腿的要查這麼多？」  
「都還沒講工作內容呢，這麼直覺就認定你是跑腿啊？」  
「難道不是嗎？」  
「你覺得，我們這種組織會需要跑腿嗎？跑腿是混混在做的，我們不需要。」  
歐比王用歡樂的笑容看著對方：「我們希望你能加入絕地。」

「加入你們？！我有聽錯嗎？」安納金整個傻眼。本來以為會是運毒或是運錢，結果是要他加入大名鼎鼎的絕地。這也太扯了吧！  
「你沒有聽錯。所以你認為呢安納金？需要我再幫你多解釋或是讓你好好想？」

對方的聲音彈跳在安納金的腦袋裡，讓他有點腦袋當機。絕地可說是每個階層的人都夢寐以求的地方，不像一般的幫派成天鬥毆，也不像一般電影裡的黑幫一堆勾心鬥角。絕地門是由十二個黑幫所組成的聯盟，據點分布在世界各地。成員個個都是企業界或是政治界的大佬，光是資源的掌握差不多是全球經濟總值的十分之一，說是黑幫，不如說是超大型企業，簡直可以自己立一個國家。而這樣的組織，要一個混混加入他們簡直是可疑到極點。安納金覺得非常不對勁，這整件事實在是太奇怪了。雖然能入會是一件非常好的事，但萬一是要進去背黑鍋或是當砲灰呢？這樣的話隨便找個小混混的確是有依據。

但萬一真的是要他加入呢？

安納金想了幾秒，開口向對方說到：「我想先問一下，你們是怎麼樣知道我的？然後對面那位阿伯，你才是驗收的主導對吧，或許你可以回答我？」  
對面的阿伯似乎不怎麼訝異，翹著二郎腿開啟他的金口：「你有疑問的話我就回答你吧。我不知道你還記不記得高一的時候有參加索朗諾生物科技有限公司舉辦的研習營，你在那一個月的表現讓許多員工非常驚訝，其中幾位主管甚至想等你畢業後拉你進公司就職。但因為你們家的事務讓你在最後幾個禮拜無法繼續參加，主管們只好作罷。其中一位認為這會讓你的天份無法發揮，擅自把你的個人檔案和你當時的研究報告傳給我，我就是在那個時候知道你的。」  
「所以你是那家公司的經理嗎？」  
「噢不是，我當時是董事會的成員之一。」

沃操，那麼高。

「那時我看完你的資料後認為你的確值得更好的環境，只是對於這狀況我也無能為力。我所擁有的資源沒辦法合理的幫助你，走後門在公司的規定裡是絕對不允許，只好放棄把你引進公司的想法。之後再次看到你時是在新聞上。報導說你拿玻璃瓶砸你爸的頭導致他頭破了一個大動洞，我還挺訝異你從一個毫無暴虐氣質的青少年變成電視上慘無人道意圖弒父的孽子——」  
聽到不堪的往事被點起，安納金本能眥牙裂嘴的防禦：「我沒殺那混帳而且是他先出手揍我媽誒！我被逼的不得已只好回手啊那個欠幹報導都亂報！」  
「我知道你是被冤枉的安納金，我看了案件過程後也覺得你繼父是個人渣。可惜社會不讓你翻身，把你關進少年輔育院關了五年。雖然你在獄中的期間考上全國第一的大學的電機系，也把所有學程念完。但你之前的犯案記錄讓你找工作處處碰壁，只因為你的臉讓大家太過印象深刻——」

安納金站起身粗暴地打斷對方：「夠了閉嘴！提之前的事是想呼嚨我嗎？讓我認同你們的同情嗎？！」。

「我想幫助你。」奎剛冷靜地看著表情複雜的安納金：「安納金，你也知道你的能力可以讓你比身邊的其他人好過好幾倍。光是從你國中到大學的每一項測驗來看；你的分數從來沒有低於過九十五，不管是體育還是機械製作都是滿分，連智商測驗都是150以上。但你卻放棄這些並放任自己墮落成隨處可見的街頭混混——」。

奎剛動身站到安納金身側，微微傾身盯著對方不停閃躲的雙眼。

「難道你都不覺得可恥嗎？你的大好前程就這樣被別人破壞殆盡，你不起身反抗任由自己泡在爛泥裡。你真的心甘情願過這種生活嗎？你都不會憤怒嗎？還是你覺得，這樣就好。每天過著幫別人打雜、販運、鬥毆、領取別人的施捨，你就心滿意足？」

「你這樣對得起自己嗎？」

歐比王在一旁看著現在的情況。安納金看來是被奎剛激得不輕；緊咬牙關肌肉繃得死緊，緊到渾身都在顫抖。眼睛死死地瞪著地面，像要把地板燒出一個窟窿。看他這副樣子歐比王都有點心疼對方。

「你根本不了解我就對我的生活指指點點，你以為生活比較好階位比較高就可以讓你隨心所欲決定嗎？！那你是要怎麼幫我蛤？給我錢嗎還是給我工作做啊？我告訴你，我根本不需要你自以為是的施捨！」最終還是忍不住被對方激起的滾滾怒氣，安納金憤恨地朝對方怒嗆：「你們這種人就是這樣子，一副高高在上憐憫我們這種垃圾。就算你們想幫忙都是一堆屎爛的東西一點實質性的幫助都沒有！反正我們的命都掌握在你們白領階級的手裡，你們說什麼就是什麼我們只能拼命跟著！前一陣子上流社會都在吵什麼翻轉教育，課綱學制就這樣被你們搞來搞去，結果勒？資源一樣分配不均，我家附近的那些小屁孩還是只能讀三流學校，老師還是一樣爛！所以你是要幫我什麼？讓我脫離現狀嗎？沒錯我的生活一團糟；每天幫那些幫派跑腿送貨，被人看不爽就被賞個幾拳，一點些微的反抗就會被打得半死，永遠都是他人的小弟、擋箭牌、炮灰。我告訴你，像我的人多的是，有些比我還更慘。你既然要幫我，那你會幫那些人嗎？你會嗎？我看你根本就沒那個能力只是想施捨墊墊心裡做心安！你還是別裝清高回你的舒適圈去！」。

「看來你對這社會非常不滿呢。」奎剛聽完對方的嗆聲，依舊保持沈穩冷靜的表情。「關於給你錢或工作的事你可以放心，我不會做這種事。我也要澄清一下，我不是什麼裝清高的有錢老爺，對於你其他夥伴的遭遇我也幫不了他們，這是我能力的不足。」

「安納金，既然你對這社會上諸多不平等如此不滿的話，你就得好好做選擇。」奎剛把手放在安納金的肩膀上：「絕地是我給你的選擇，要或不要，請你想清楚。」

「替你自己好好想吧，安納金．天行者。」


	3. 安納金

安納金的臉上有一道刺人眼的疤痕。那是他爸給他的贈禮。

那時新聞畫面拍攝兩位警察架著一位暗金色捲髮、四肢修長、身材挺拔、面目俊俏的青少年從案發現場走出來。畫面中的犯案者可說是擁有傾國傾城的臉龐，但這臉卻被一道不停湧出血的傷口遮住大半顏面。宛如瀑布一般的血流從右眉順著臉頰流到下巴，一滴滴地墜落到人行道的石磚地上，留下一片又一片大小不一的紅色圓點。

當時的新聞標題大喇喇的寫著：『美男子意圖弒父！』。腥羶的標題就這樣成了當時最風靡的八卦。而為什麼這家務事會變成人人注意的頭條？這都得歸功於安納金的爸爸，因為他是是為人民服務的不分區立委。在眾人眼，他裡是政治的新星、人民的民意。由於他經常提出法案裡對人民不利的法規，和揭發數不清的黑箱弊案，因此受到許多人推崇和尊敬。但沒有人會想到那位貌似清廉立委的另一面是個家暴者。每每下班回家後，只要家人的言行舉止讓他不滿意，咆哮摔桌樣樣來；每當他應酬完回家後，只要老婆沒有在他進門後出來迎接就是一陣毒打，腦袋都被暴虐的酒氣醺的毫無自制力。

安納金小時候面對這種情況，只能躲到房間的大衣櫃裡。關著燈，隔著房間門和衣櫃門，外頭的聲音總是可以稍稍減弱一些，但咆哮聲和哭吼聲依舊可以從門縫外聽得一清二楚。聲響宛如兩隻被悶在大銅鍋裡互相撕咬的野獸，乒乒乓乓吵的不得安寧。等到外頭的聲音結束後，安納金的媽媽施米．天行者就會開門進來輕聲地呼喚安納金出來，陪伴他直到入睡。

安納金一直都被他爸爸當成是寄生蟲，很大的原因是安納金的身世。

當初他爸和離過一次婚的媽媽結婚後，發現施米懷孕了，但孩子的爸不是他，而是施米的前夫。妻子的前夫在他們結婚後，偷偷跟蹤下班後落單的施米將其擊昏並強暴了對方。被強暴後的施米因為害怕被現任丈夫拋棄，遲遲不敢講出，直到對方發現才向丈夫坦承。丈夫聽聞後簡直氣炸，要求對方把孩子墮掉，但施米堅持要把孩子生下來。兩人從甜蜜的新婚夫婦在一夕之間狠狠劃出一條不信任的橫溝，安納金也就在這深淵裡出生。

客觀來說，安納金的家庭可以說是優渥。媽媽是律師、爸爸是立委。原本因該符合其姓的天驕之子卻沒有得到他應有的待遇。他極度缺乏家庭的溫暖；施米因為想挽回丈夫對她的愛無所不用其極的想討好對方，很長一段時間對安納金疏忽於照顧。安納金只能在爸媽吵完架，媽媽到他房間叫他快上床睡覺時才能稍微感受到。他名義上的爸爸也不是沒有想試圖親近安納金，但由於早年的排斥導致雙方完全不了解對方，進而不了了之，更多的是爸爸對不是親生的安納金產生極強的排斥反應。獅群新的雄獅總是會把上一代的幼獅殺死，好保障他的權利，安納金的爸爸也亦然。他一直想和施米再生一個屬於他自己的後代好抵銷掉安納金的存在，但施米的子宮已經無法再承受生育的痛楚。在生完安納金後，很不幸的產後子宮頸破裂感染子宮頸麋爛，又因為家庭的壓力讓原本是良性的傷口變得更加惡化，直到身體免疫系統快壞光光才到醫院摘除。

爸爸把這一切都怪罪到當時幼小無知的安納金身上，恨他讓應得的未來變得一團糟。同時他也恨他的妻子施米，時常想那時如果沒有遇見這個女的、沒有幫助她遠離前夫、沒有跟她墜入愛河、沒有跟她結婚，就不會發生這一切。漸漸的，他每天讓自己埋入繁忙的議會不停的工作，只為了不要回到那充滿厭惡之人的家。有一天他跟同事在外喝酒喝得醉醺醺，搭計程車到家門口不知道是喝太醉還是壓力大，把門踹的乒乓響。在把門踹爛之前施米趕緊開門讓對方進來，以免鄰居報警。看丈夫喝酒醉醉到蜷在門口拉也拉不起來，她只好蹲下想把對方扛起，沒想到看似昏睡不醒的丈夫一拳往她臉上砸，劃出一道鮮明的瘀痕。

滿身酒醉、無名火直冒的丈夫站起身，一把抓住施米的頭髮拖進家門玄關裡，拳頭輪番上陣、巴掌聲招呼不斷。縮在地上無法還手的施米護著頭朝丈夫尖叫求他停手，但隨之換來的是一陣猛踹。

年僅兩歲的安納金躲在廚房的餐桌下目睹這一切。他就這樣不哭不鬧的看著他爸爸毆打媽媽、把媽媽推去撞牆、扯著媽媽的衣領大聲地咆哮他不懂的言語。直到爸爸甩開對方，直徑走到臥室門口摔門關上，安納金才緩緩的從桌子底下爬出來，站在遠方看著他媽媽的背影。在暖黃色的走道燈下，媽媽時常穿的那件針織粉色毛衣外套扭得亂七八糟。衣領被扯破、軟綿綿的毛線失去相互交織的束縛，個個散開來變成一朵朵粉色爆裂的小花，跟著顫抖的肩膀起起伏伏。媽媽跪坐在地上肩膀一聳一聳的，本應聽到的啜泣聲被舌頭壓死，出也出不來。

不知道過了多久，媽媽才搖搖晃晃地站起身，用衣袖捂著口鼻扶牆走到安納金面前，伸手揉揉他的頭髮，聲音悶悶向他催促回房間睡覺。安納金永遠都記得，媽媽摀住口鼻的袖口上那斑斑紅色痕跡。當他媽媽抱著他睡在床上時，他摸摸那節袖口。觸摸的手指傳來濕黏的觸感，他想拿近看卻因為光線昏暗沒辦法看清楚，下意識的把手指塞進嘴裡嚐它的味道。味道非常奇怪，卡在舌尖揮之不去。後來爸爸打媽媽的頻率越來越高，安納金聞到那味道的次數也跟著增加。有時候他站在遠處聞到媽媽的香水味，都還摻著那股氣味，隨著香水味湧進他的舌頭上。直到他上小學後，才知道那個味道是血和淚水的混合。

上小學後，安納金的避難所從餐桌轉移到房間裡的大衣櫃。爸媽之間的關係一直都毫無進展。他在小學課本上看到的家庭和睦和扶持，他一次都沒體驗過。每當老師點名他問說他的家庭是怎麼樣的家庭，他都會照課本上的說法回答：「我的家庭健康美麗又安康。」後來老師乾脆不點名他家庭方面的問題，因為答案都一樣。

安納金也不是沒想過要找人求救，告訴別人他家裡發生什麼事。但每次他媽媽被打的隔天早上，安納金都會看到她拿起梳妝台上瓶瓶罐罐的化妝品，把臉上的瘀痕全部遮蓋。從傷痕滿遍的憔悴臉龐像是變魔術一般，換成一張毫無瑕疵光榮換發的臉。看到這一幕的他霎時間不確定向別人說出會不會讓他媽媽的醜態曝露在陽光底下，所以選擇閉不吭聲。只要不講出去，媽媽臉上的傷痕就不會被發現了吧？他當時的想法是這樣。

某一天的晚上，爸爸喝得太過火，衝到安納金的房間把他從躲藏的大衣櫃裡拖出來。媽媽死命拖著爸爸哭求對方不要揍安納金，對方聽的厭煩回頭就往媽媽的眼睛來一拳，繼續抓著安納金到客廳狠狠地朝他的臉甩好幾個巴掌，一邊打一邊朝他的耳朵怒吼：「你這個雜種為什麼要待在我家？！當初真他媽要把你丟到孤兒院讓我永遠看不到你！」追上來的媽媽摀著半臉擋在他面前，拉住施暴者的手臂求對方停下。雖然對方停止對安納金的施暴，但只不過是把焦點轉移到媽媽身上，持續痛打對方。

隔天早上，化完妝的施米喚安納金到主臥室裡，拿起放在梳妝台上的隔離霜塗抹他臉頰上的青紫，並叮嚀他到學校千萬不要抓臉或洗臉。這次安納金選擇不遵從媽媽的話。到學校放學時間，他走到輔導室將家裡的一切告訴唯一在場的一位非常年輕的教師。對方一開始不相信，一位立委怎麼會違反道德打自己家的人？見到安納金把臉上的妝洗掉後，那暈痕堆疊的樣子，才相信這學生所說，立即向當地的社政單位通報。

通報完後，老師向安納金說過幾天會有社工到家裡查看情況，你可以先自己蒐證把證據拿到這邊。安納金向老師說聲了解後，轉身要走出辦公室。這時身後的老師出聲叫住他：「安納金。」。

被叫住的他一臉狐疑地轉頭，心想是有什麼額外的事情要做嗎？那位老師抓抓頭用不確定的語氣向他說：「我得誠實告訴你一件事，你的案件有很大的機率會被壓下來。」說完伸手意識欲張口說話的安納金坐到辦公桌旁，待他坐定後，老師繼續向他說：「萬一這案真的被壓下，你可能會有疑問；為什麼沒有人能幫助你？痾我這樣講可能會讓你不高興，但有些事不是老師們想幫你就幫得到的。我們沒辦法直接向你爸要求不要再打你媽媽，或是把你爸關到監獄裡。我們能做最大限度的事，是陪你度過這段非常讓人不愉悅的時光——」  
「那我找你求救有什麼用？你什麼都做不了。」安納金憤憤地瞪著對方。  
「錯了，你願意找人說出這件事對你是非常好的。安納金，就如我所說；萬一案件真的被壓，你和我什麼都做不了。但是我可以幫助你未來遇到這種事你要怎麼去應對、怎麼樣去解決。你很想保護你媽媽不要再被打是吧？那我告訴你，你必須要堅強；堅強到可以讓你撐過學生時期，直到你可以自己賺錢自己生活，這樣你才能脫離你現在的生活。救他人之前，你要先懂的保護自己，這樣你才有能力保護他人。」  
「那我要怎麼做？等我長大後再打回去嗎？」  
「痾我個人不怎麼贊成暴力⋯⋯不過有一種是可以讓你避免吃官司的，你有什麼專長嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「咦？沒有嗎？那你平常成績哪科比較高？」  
「我都沒在讀所以都很爛。」  
「⋯⋯那你還是找擅長的事物好了。」  
「這到底跟保護我自己有什麼關聯？專長只是拿來炫的吧。」  
「噢呵呵，關聯可大嘍。培養好你的一技之長可以讓你未來不用特別去煩惱以後工作要找什麼，很多社會新鮮人幾乎都卡在這點。找到適合的工作可以讓你自己賺錢，脫離家庭的掌控。這樣你有本錢可以保護自己，也可以離開你不想要的生活——」  
「所以我沒辦法反擊嗎，只能逃得遠遠的什麼都不做？」  
「你大概認為反擊的意思就是把你爸打倒。我直接跟你講；這個方式完全沒用，而且會害了你自己。安納金，如果你真的那麼想打敗你爸，你就得用大人的方式去打敗他。這條路非常艱辛，但只要你走完，勝利就是你的。」

後面的談話安納金已經快不記得了，他只記得當時案子的確被壓下來，除了那位老師其他人都對他的遭遇不聞不問。不知道為什麼，他時常放學後就去輔導室裡找對方聊天，向他訴說今天發生的事、家裡過得如何。而老師總是面帶笑容細細聽他談論事物，聽完安納金的訴苦後給予他安慰和建議。

兩人的一來一往是安納金最快樂的時光。在這期間，他發現自己對機器組裝和操作非常得心應手，老師對此非常欣喜，特別去挖一堆電腦零件讓他自由發揮組裝，甚至借他一系列關於電路製作和寫程式的書籍，讓他可以在大衣櫃的躲藏時間裡，暫時離開家裡的紛亂。

在安納金五年級的某一天，他在放學回家的路上，抱著一台電腦一路雀躍的跳上跳下。那一天他在老師的幫助下，把自己設計已久的筆記型電腦給組好。雖然沒有外殼，但對他來說簡直是創世之作。回到家後他把筆電放在餐桌上，打開冰箱找東西吃。此時位在玄關的家門口傳來開鎖的喀喀聲，安納金聽到下意識地往自己的房間躲，及忙之下忘記把筆電拿走。當他發現時，門外的人已經走進家裡。從腳步聲來判斷，是爸爸。他偷偷把房間門開一條縫，從縫中直看正好可以對到廚房餐桌上的筆電。

他爸爸得身影從餐桌晃過去，揮手把公事包丟到椅子上來回踱步大聲講著電話。

「你說他不是那間學校的正職老師，只是實習生？一個實習生就可以在背後搞我啊？！他媽的你們竟然搞不定一個實習生！」

安納金貼著門縫，心中有股非常不好的預感。

「反正你們把他手上的影片給我搶過來，不管用什麼方法——今天就給我拿到！這傢伙真的很會挑時間——他叫什麼名字？班？一個字而已？沒有姓氏嗎？為什麼會查不到？！」

聽到這裡，安納金從他口袋摸出手機，發給老師一個訊息：「老師，我爸在找你。你現在在哪？」  
傳出去的訊息很快就得到回覆：「在家裡，怎麼了？」  
「爸爸說要搶回一個影片，他們現在在找你。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「老師？」  
「我知道了安納金。對不起，我得把你給我的證據全部清除。」  
「是我拍的影片嗎？」  
「對，我說服委員會重新幫你調查，看來被你爸發現了。你爸現在在做什麼？」  
「他在——」一道黑影蓋住整個門縫，兩顆眼睛直直瞪著他看。

「你現在是跟我作對嗎？」門被大力推開撞向牆面，門外的眼睛變成噴著星火的火焰槍，燒安納金一臉。安納金見狀連滾帶爬抓著手機閃躲想抓住他的雙手，整個房間被兩人步伐踩得震顫。夕陽的光暈透過窗戶照出兩人的影子，沾黏在牆上跟著兩人的動作塗塗抹抹，被刷過的牆壁都皺縮起來。牆上較大的黑影黏住對方，將其拖出光線照射下的橘黃色牆面，整團丟出房間敞開的大門。影子摩擦過走廊，一路跌撞的拖曳到客廳，晃過被夕陽照成橘色的地板、橘色的茶几、橘色的沙發、橘色的爸爸、還有被砸碎的橘色筆電，碎裂的零件劃出道道橘色的拋路線摔落在地，乒乒乓乓。安納金的心臟頻率也是乒乒乓乓，跟著零件們一起乒乓墜地，撿也撿不起來。

安納金之後再也沒見過輔導室裡的那位老師。他就這樣輕輕的踏足又輕輕地離他遠去，手機裡的聯絡資訊也都被清除，找也找不回來。他問遍學校所有的老師想打聽對方的一絲消息，但沒有人願意跟他講，他去翻所有學校人員的名單，連清潔隊的也翻，還是沒有任何展獲。那位老師就這樣消失了，一句道別也沒留下。

失去他的避風港後，安納金選擇放任自己栽在爛泥裡。

為了讓自己變強，他開始加入學校的孩子王團體，從嗆聲到鬥毆他來者不拒。他可以是別人的工具人，也可以是強悍的武器。學校內維持第一的課業和平時表現只是保障自己不會被大人找碴，學校外的他毫無學生氣息，脫下校服就是棍子和拳頭的運動時間。在別人眼裡，他什麼都是，什麼都不是。這樣就好，安納金心想；讓什麼都不是的人做想什麼都不是的位置，剛剛好。

一路什麼都不是的到高中。安納金越來越少回家，能可睡在別人茅下也不願回到那個地方。媽媽依舊努力的想討好爸爸，不過挨打的成分還是沒少過。好幾次安納金向她提跟爸離婚，她就是不願意，好幾都被他媽媽的固執氣到快抓狂。爸爸的行為越來越猖狂，媽媽身上的傷痕永遠都沒有減少只有增加。

有天在不得不回家過夜的晚上，酒醉爸爸又開始洩恨般的揍媽媽。

那天的晚上，原本躲在房間的安納金反常地打開房門，站在走廊上。他受夠了。每每回家都得面對這樣的場景真是令人厭煩，不管是爸爸、媽媽、同學、人渣、還有那位老師，每個人都讓他噁心想吐，心裡的暴戾已經快快撐破他的胸口。必須要了結這一切，結束掉這折磨他的廢事。那個人說只要撐到最後，勝利就是我的——

去吃屎吧混帳！我忍不下去了！你拋下我自己離開，還有臉要我忍嗎？！老師！來阻止我啊！ 

在遠方，起起落落的揮舞聲彷彿節拍器在安納金心底規律的撞擊著。他已經決定了，無論如何都要了結，不管代價是什麼，背上殺人罪他也不管。反正，他已經是無所謂的人，不是嗎？  
安納金平靜的邁開雙腿，心裡的怒火不再燃燒他，而是血肉融合的擁抱他。好溫暖，現在的心跳頻率也好溫暖。心臟平穩地跳動，他在心中跟著數節拍；一下、兩下，安納金經過在主臥裡扭曲的兩人。三下、四下。他緩步走到廚房，打開瓦斯爐旁的抽屜。五下、六下。他的手在瓶瓶罐罐之間游移，最終抓起一瓶爸爸珍藏數年的葡萄酒。七下、八下。他進到媽媽和爸爸的房間，走到那顆已經快禿的頭頂後面。九下、十下。該了結了。

手和酒瓶重力加速度的往下砸出噴濺四處的酒紅色碎片和液體。禿頂中心冒出紅色的湧泉，美妙的往外出逃。慘叫和哀嚎跟血一樣流瀉不止，他爸抱著頭在地上叫得跟豬一樣，身體抓狂地扭動著。在安納金還沒反應過來，那個人衝過來一掌把他拍到地面，接著一陣灼人的刺痛從右臉竄出，看來對方用碎掉的玻璃片作反擊。但這對他根本不痛不癢，這種痛他已經經歷過太多次了，而這些痛和傷都是為了今天！天曉的他等多久了！  
安納金從地上跳起來撲向對方，將那個人渣的頭當拳擊練習器材。所有他在校外混出來的招式全部灌在對方身上，一邊揍一邊朝對方的耳朵吼：去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死——去死吧你這個人渣！

伴隨著警笛聲和媽媽的尖叫聲，安納金把爸爸的頭種在玄關的牆壁上，扎扎實實地塞著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情緒好難，人生好難。  
> 安納金超衰小。


	4. 歐比王的職責

在午夜時間的一家夜總會裡，四個人坐在圍成一圈的沙發上。其中兩位的氣場劍拔駑張，爭論的聲調越爬越高。

「我就跟你實話實說了奎剛．金，我不同意讓天行者加入絕地！」  
「那還真不好意思，是長老要我去找人，不是你莎克。何況——」奎剛拿起一張金箔做的卡片：「長老也許可了。」  
「你不要在那邊裝無辜，想也知道你又動用關係讓他們同意你！」  
「莎克啊，你就這麼不相信絕地長老嗎？這就是他們的決定，你就別阻止了。」  
「For fuck sack！雲度！你也是長老的一員，你什麼都不說嗎？！」  
雲度在一旁表示：「這是尤達的指示，我相信他。」  
「這也太奇怪了吧？原本不是我們兩個做審查嗎？怎麼直接進入高層送審還通過啊？！我就不信你們索朗諾家族沒有在暗中搞鬼！」  
「別污辱我們家族了，我們才不幹這種下流事物。還有我想你忘了一件事，天行者還沒給出回覆，你連駁回的機會都還沒有。」  
「別想洗白你們家，誰知道你跟你爸在肅清的時候放多少自己的蜘蛛進去！」  
「這是掌控對方最好的方式，而且絕地也同意我們這樣做——」

雲度看兩方吵到快冒火，撇頭望向進來後就特別沉默的歐比王：「歐比王，什麼時候才能得到回覆？」  
「給安納金時間吧，畢竟他說要等他一陣子讓他考慮清楚。」歐比王聳聳肩。  
「我再給你們三天的時間讓安納金作出答覆。現在，趁這個機會——咳咳，先生女士——我要去喝一杯，你們要一起嗎？」雲度站起身，扣上他黑黝黝的西裝外套，作勢邀請其他人，順便打斷拔劍弩張的氣氛。  
「求之不得，我嘴乾得要死。+1。」莎克從沙發上彈起，晃到雲度身旁似笑非笑地看向奎剛和歐比王：「你們兩位就別跟了，好好聚一聚吧。祈禱你們家的床別垮掉。」  
「我盡量。」奎剛回敬一臉皮笑肉不笑的表情，直徑走出包廂門口。

跟隨在後的歐比王正要跨出門口，被雲度伸手攔住，重重的在肩膀上捏兩下。兩人對視幾秒後，雲度鬆手拍拍對方的肩膀：「三天後交出答案吧。」隨後與莎克一同走出包廂，留下歐比王一人。

「哎，真麻煩。」

一台黑色賓利轎車在夜晚燈光閃爍的城市中，隨著車潮穿梭在其中。奎剛和歐比王兩人坐在車子後座各兩邊，各自沉默。歐比王的頭擱在車窗上，眼睛反射出整座柯洛桑的不夜城，不停的在兩顆眼珠上奔走。奎剛從車裡的後照鏡看著對方，熾熱的眼神看不出任何情緒。歐比王知道，奎剛現在心情非常不好，只要有人許逆他絕對沒什麼好下場。幸好莎克是雲度的手下，不然很快就會被『踢走』。至少奎剛和雲度的交情很好；兩個強勢的勢力可以和諧地待在一起不會相互捅刀真是稀有中的稀有。

奎剛的眼神從上車到現在一直緊貼著他的皮膚。這讓歐比王有些緊張，今天或許沒辦法回家了。一隻緩緩伸過來的手印證他的想法。奎剛撫上他的膝蓋，輕緩試探地按摩他的大腿，一點一滴地往大腿根進攻。歐比王看向對方，熾熱的眼神轉變成不可反抗的慾望；是獵食者的眼神。手已經潜入大腿內側，在前進幾寸就能觸到最為隱密的地方。

就在奎剛要再進一步，歐比王下意識地抓住對方的手：「不要在這邊⋯⋯」。  
奎剛看他眼睛盛滿乞求，也就不再求索。但依舊把手擱在對方膝蓋上，順著突起的骨頭磨砂。

車子駛進城市外圍蓋在山上的高級住宅區，停在一棟周圍都是綠意盎然的清水模現代建築的大鐵門前。

「你今天就住我家。」不等歐比王的回答，奎剛開門下了車，走到另一頭幫對方打開車門。歐比王見推託似乎不管用，嘆了口氣下車闔上車門，跟著奎剛走進別野裡。

進了門口，一位婆婆欠著身碎步走向前：「少爺，好久不見了。一路上都平安嗎？啊肯諾比少爺也來啦！我替您準備客房——」  
「婆婆不用了，今晚他睡我房間。」  
「噢這樣啊，那我替你們準備熱水吧。」  
「那真是太感謝了。」

兩人換上拖鞋，順著走廊走上轉角處的階梯。到了二樓打開房門，一間寬廣的木色房間，配著書牆和白色地毯，乾淨的等著兩人。

「你要先洗還是我先？」奎剛一邊脫下外套一邊向歐比王問到：「還是要一起洗？」  
「剪刀石頭布，贏的先去。」歐比王看到一位在書架旁的沙發椅，忍不住溜上去攤在上面。  
奎剛無奈的笑：「好吧，一把定輸贏。」

「剪刀石頭布！」兩人齊聲揮下手，剪刀歐比王獲勝。

「嘿嘿，那我就不客氣啦。」說完，剛剛攤在沙發椅上的人，蹦蹦跳跳的跳到浴室裡順手闔上門，留奎剛在外面等。  
「嘖，我可沒那麼有耐性。」看著浴室門，奎剛拉開綁的端正的領帶。

剛沖完身體的歐比王滑進充滿泡泡浴的大浴池裡，整身沒入後滿足的呼氣。大浴池真的是超享受，等換奎剛洗時再溜去客房好了——還沒想完，浴室的門刷的開啟；奎剛腰部圍著浴巾，緩步走到歐比王身旁走下浴池，伸手圍住企圖逃跑對方，把歐比王拉到大腿上安置。

「雲度跟你說了些什麼？」奎剛的唇威脅性的貼在歐比王的耳上。一隻手從水裡升上來，遊走在對方的胸膛。  
「沒什麼，只是拍拍我肩膀而已。」歐比王低頭想迴避，但被對方用手固定住臉龐，另一隻在水裡的手搭在對方的大腿根，來來回回的搓揉。  
「是嗎？你沒有對我說謊？」奎剛的眼睛黏住對方的，臉龐上的手滑到對方脆弱的脖頸，微微圈住。水下的手則移到腹部，緩緩向下探去。  
「我向你那隻手發誓，我——絕對——沒有說謊——可以不要在浴室裡用嗎？」歐比王被對方壓進懷裡，些微顫抖的身軀和離水面越來越近的膝蓋反映在潮紅的臉頰上。  
「那可不行，我有義務要幫你準備好。」奎剛吻上發紅的肩頭，一路向上到脖子來回舔舐。原本置在頸上的手抓住對方的雙手，防止歐比王掙脫。

當歐比王扭動的幅度越來越大，呼吸聲越來越急促時。奎剛鬆開兩隻手，讓懷裡的人一臉欲求不滿的皺著眉，搖曳在嘴中的啜泣轉成陣陣抽咽的鼻音，那湛藍的眼眸溢滿水霧，隨時就要凝結成滴。這幅景象讓奎剛滿意的微笑。楚楚可憐、百媚千嬌都不足以形容這樣的光景。

在浴室裡折騰快一小時後，兩人交織的裸體跪坐在床上相互撫慰對方。上面在親吻，下面也在親吻，雙雙吻出滴落在床單上的情液。歐比王的手指上面嚐，下面也由它嚐，靈敏又滑溜溜。有時是兩隻手指順著經脈輕柔的塗抹圓頭、有時是整隻手附上濕暖曖昧地抽動。奎剛的手是溫暖又寬大，粗糙的手繭綴滿潤滑液的光澤，溫柔但強硬的磨砂過每一處。食指和中指是頭、手掌是莖身、手心是馬眼、五指是睪丸，每一處都分配俐落照顧的全面，全面地讓兩人險些溢出來。

等撫的差不多。奎剛讓歐比王稍停，伸手到床頭的水果盤裡拿出一顆水蜜桃和抽屜裡的有線跳蛋。

「奎剛，這看起來很不妙。」歐比王哭笑不得的看著這兩樣東西：「我個人不太喜歡浪費食物。」  
「我很確定這不會被浪費，相信我。」奎剛說完傾身跟對方來一陣濕吻，雙手捧起臀半露出在浴室開拓過的穴口，潤滑的手指又鑽進裡面攪得滋滋作響，水聲四溢。歐比王燒紅的臉貼在對方的頸窩，啜泣聲綿綿搔癢奎剛的心底，騷得下腹也癢癢的。拿起剛準備的跳蛋慢慢推入被拓軟的穴口，直到深度夠了才把手指收出來，按下開關。

歐比王差點沒忍住叫出來。身體被塞在後面的小東西給操控的一顫一顫，很爽但又想躲開，扭動的身軀汗淋淋的。他傾身磨蹭奎剛的胸膛無聲的請求，卻不知道是要讓快感更強烈還是消除它。當他快受不了，想把遙控器關掉時，奎剛抓住他的雙手反剪在後背，拿出不久前脫下的領帶綁住雙臂。

「不准碰。」奎剛的嘴唇貼著歐比王的耳朵輕輕舔拭：「現在才是重頭戲。」

捧在手上的水蜜桃可說是粉嫩的飽滿、甜到滴汁。奎剛從蒂頭戳一個洞挖出果核丟到一旁，果身被戳出一處汁液滿滿的口，流出來的果汁順著手臂滑下，滴在歐比王的龜頭上，激的他拚命搖頭，最後乾脆閉上眼睛眼不見為淨。奎剛見歐比王的反應，心裡蹦出十二萬萬的好可愛，伸手捧上對方的臉頰，輕啄對方的眼和唇。

「你準備好了嗎？」奎剛撥開黏在對方額頭上的碎髮，向歐比王詢問。  
歐比王眼神飄移了幾秒，最後彷彿認命一般的點點頭。  
「好孩子。」語畢，奎剛把水蜜桃的洞對準歐比王的陰莖，緩慢、慎重地讓果肉包裹對方的莖身。

完全的柔軟和濕潤包裹住歐比王身上每寸的神經。極致的滑嫩上上下下的滑動，搖動他的羞恥和放浪。這實在是太過火了——這是上等的口舌、褻瀆的最高境界、冰涼又溫暖的性神廟。歐比王迷失在他的感官裡，意識不再壓抑到口的聲吟，一遍一遍顫音的叫出奎剛的名字，胯下不自覺的挺腰晃動，只能依靠本能去迎合對方的節奏。後穴的快感和前端的快感交復重疊，疊上歐比王的視線，直到過量順著臉龐流瀉下來。

奎剛見歐比王快到了，加快手速榨出更多浪叫。對方已經顧不得尊嚴體面，奎剛兩個字叫得越來越模糊，糊成幹、嗯、啊三個音節相互交替。摩擦莖身的果肉各個被戳成汁，濺到恥毛上和滴流到後穴沾得濕黏黏，閃爍光亮的光澤。奎剛見這副景緻自己也快受不了，默數到三，一個順時鐘轉載上下一滑抽，歐比王的精液被引出來，一抽抽的噴濺進洞口合不攏的水蜜桃裡。

氣喘吁吁的歐比王射完精後抽蓄脱力的倒在床上，任由白色床單被體液和汁液給沾染，暈出一大塊深色痕跡。

奎剛關掉跳蛋將其取出，接著掰開歐比王併攏的雙腿，低頭舔舐、吸吮果肉沾到的每一處。從疲軟的陰莖舔到濕透的後穴，把所有果汁全部吸食乾淨後，對著羞紅臉的歐比王滿足的匝匝嘴，好像小孩剛吃完一大碗布丁。

雖然自己還沒盡興。但沒關係，夜晚還長著。

歐比王睜開雙眼。陽光透過整牆的落地窗，點點照耀在木色地板和摺痕皺縮的白色床單上。床下有昨天弄髒的舊被單，攪成一團隨意丟在地上，頗淒慘。落地窗外一片綠意延伸到前方的山腰上，上頭幾間清幽的別墅，真是一般人求之不得的居住環境。

身後環抱他的人還在睡。氣息規律的落在後頸，熱氣徐徐，對方的銀黑色長髮也絲絲落在頸上，拂的他癢癢的。一隻大手跨在側身，手掌貼在胸口，隨自己的呼吸起伏，另一隻手則橫在頭頂躺在枕頭邊。床上的床單跟他們的雙腿糾纏在一起，若有似無的遮著他們的腰腹。看來昨晚進浴室清潔過後連睡衣都懶得換了——不對，是奎剛說要裸睡的，然後順道就把還沒來得及換睡衣的他拉上床。就算都已經邁入中年急性子還是改不了。

一點一點的轉過身面向奎剛，抬起眼細細描繪對方的睡容。或許是兩人很少有機會好好面對面觀察對方的變化，他發現奎剛臉上的細紋漸漸撫不平，每條皺紋都是歲月一點一滴的鑿出來。滴水穿石，就算奎剛再怎麼強大還是抵擋不了年歲。歐比王有些驚訝，奎剛真的老了。就算他們的年紀相差快二十多歲，以前的他也感受不出對方的年齡差。當初就是這樣才會被這阿伯拐走放棄教師夢吧，他帥氣、可愛、衝動的老男人。

大概是被歐比王盯醒，奎剛睜開睏眯眯的眼睛，移上前把臉擠到對方的頸窩，喃喃地說：「在欣賞我的帥臉嗎？」  
歐比王噗哧的笑出來：「沒，我在數你的皺紋。」  
「嫌我老？」巨大的人影壓上較小的身軀，左手撐住上身右手在對方腹部畫圈，讓下方的人被畫的格格笑。  
「沒錯你這個老不休阿伯，偏愛年輕肉體的色老頭——」歐比王不知死活的挑釁對方，但奎剛一陣胡亂報復性的搔癢讓他的尾句發成顆顆泡泡，嗶嗶波波的破在兩人之間的空氣。  
「色老頭是嗎？不過是誰喜歡讓色老頭捏屁股、騎在他上面、叫他灌滿這邊的小肉嘴？」奎剛的大手從歐比王的下腹一路順下，撫過大腿根到下方的兩瓣屁股，色情揉捏的掰開嫩又實的肉。左右手的大拇指陷進臀瓣中的縫隙裡，磨砂戳刺縫裡些微紅腫的穴口，時不時故意讓寬圓的指節戳進洞裡攪動進出，弄得身下的人頻頻哀嚎。  
「啊啊啊啊停停停停停停停停奎剛你好大啊啊啊啊啊XDDDD～ 」  
「我都還沒進去有什麼大的，需要再體驗嗎歐比？」  
「考慮一下⋯⋯我拒絕。」  
「真的要拒絕？」  
「對。」  
「真的？」  
「嗯哼。」  
「可是歐比呀，你的腳怎麼盤住我的屁股？」  
「觸感很好啊，這邊的觸感也很好——」嘴上一邊說，搭在對方胸膛的手色情緩緩的向下撫摸。

兩個人跟腳邊的床單一樣糾纏纏綿，暱再一起、玩在一起，久久無法分離。

一陣敲門聲打破兩人的進行式。

趴在歐比王身上的奎剛聽到聲響後，面略不爽的爬起身，走到一旁遠處的門開啟對講機。

「什麼事？」  
「伯爵有事找你們兩位少爺，請速速到客廳面他。」  
「⋯⋯我知道了，我們會盡快下去。」

奎剛關掉對講機後，回頭向歐比王微微哀怨的笑：「老爸來了。」

在樓下的客廳裡，一位滿是白髮但神情銳利的老人坐在面向落地窗的墨綠色沙發上。老人以是耄耋之年，但不論是相貌還是身材都不耄耋，反倒有種蒼髯如戟的風姿，有如屹立不搖的千年山岩，遍布細微如蘚苔的皺紋和老人斑。老朽已爬上面容，卻爬不進他的眼神。銳利是人們第一個反應，但看久後會發現銳利之中帶有軟韌的矯捷。活脫脫的商人眼，精於算計和操縱。他的穿著風格跟奎剛相像；襯身形的深色西裝配上擦得金光閃的牛津花雕鞋，只不過多了一根深棕色的拋光枴杖，和梳得整齊的灰白短髮油頭。如果在年輕個十幾歲大概就跟奎剛長的幾乎一模一樣。這位老人是索朗諾企業的董事長—杜庫．金，同時也是奎剛的父親。

杜庫坐在位在客廳中央的L型墨綠色沙發上，一手捏著骨瓷茶杯品嚐杯裡的烏龍茶，眼睛觀察客廳的陳設。前方離他大約五公尺的距離是一牆落地窗，窗外是一片山景和零星的住宅，視線沿著山脊向下看可以看到整片柯洛桑的城市，一覽無遺。

將茶杯放到茶几上欣賞外頭的風景。這麼好的一間宅邸竟然拿來開房，真是有夠浪費。杜庫繼續用眼睛掃視其他地方。

客廳的地板都是檜木鋪成，讓室內多了種自然風味，牆面則是不刺眼的白色，掛著幾幅百號千號的畫作。大部分都是當代印象的風格，充滿溫潤的色塊，跟室內非常相配。不過讓杜庫特別在意的是，位在後方的牆面上掛上一幅佔掉三分之二個牆面的不動明王畫像。背景鮮紅的栩栩如生，勁筆描繪的火舌四面八方的捲曲扭動，一片紅花花的充滿整個畫面。位在畫面正中央的不動明王威嚇效果十足；磐石坐的姿態正氣凜然，臉色愁眉嗔目。青黑色的皮膚被顏料打磨的光滑堅韌，看也岩石，摸也岩石。齜裂的嘴上露出一上一下的獠牙，滲出森森氣息，彷彿嘴裡會隨時呼出白煙。兩隻一瞋一眇的眼睛瞪著前方的事物，透露絕對的威嚴，若與之對看，眼睛可能會被瞪到剩眼匡。背對這幅畫的杜庫都不禁覺得些許不自在，在心裡犯嘀咕：到底是什麼心態才買下這幅畫？

入口外的樓梯傳來一搭沒一搭的腳步聲，奎剛和歐比王一前一後的走進。杜庫望向他們直到雙雙坐定；奎剛老樣子坐在沙發的另一邊好掌握每個人的方位，歐比王則坐到離其他人稍遠的黑色沙發椅上。兩人都穿戴整齊，看的出對他的敬重。很好，至少還沒有把我這位老頭子不當一回事。

奎剛率先開口：「爸，你要來前可以先說一聲啊，這樣我才可以提早準備招待你。」  
杜庫平和地笑幾聲：「沒必要那麼麻煩，我只是想來探望一下兒子們而已。奎剛啊，再過幾個禮拜你就要接任我的位置，有需要任何建議嗎？」  
「不需要，一切事物我都已處理妥當。」  
「看來是我多慮，見你那麼有自信我就放心了。」  
「過獎了。」  
「哈哈哈沒這回事——歐比王你坐來這邊吧，讓我好好看看你。這幾個月都讓你忙公關事務，明明適合做外勤偏偏絕地就要你做內勤，我都覺得有點浪費才能。」  
「噢不會，我做談判做的挺得心應手。」  
「是啊，能勸降赫特公會真的是壯舉，其他長老都很佩服你啊。」  
「謝謝稱讚。」  
「家裡兩個兒子各個都武藝精通，真不愧對索朗諾家族的長頭的稱號。因為你們，家族的名聲一直都很不錯。」

杜庫充滿笑意的捏起茶杯輕輕抿一口。在放下茶杯時，溫和的口氣轉變成尖銳的質疑：「所以，任何的關於你們的謠言都不能放過。奎剛，親家那邊現在在傳你想毀掉婚約，請問是真的還是假的？」

婚約？歐比王想忍住質疑的神情，卻還是露出跡象被杜庫收進眼裡。

「你還沒跟歐比王講嗎？」杜庫故作驚訝地看向奎剛：「我以為你們已經講好了，哎真是的。那我來跟你講吧歐比，奎剛要接任董事長必須要跟其他家族聯姻，好保全我們的位置。」  
「這也是不得已，不管當事人是gay不是gay，都得跟表親聯姻產下後代。奎剛在回國前，已經向家族發願他會捨棄掉他最愛的人成為家族的長頭。」杜庫邊說邊伸手摟住坐在身旁的歐比王：「我知道你們很愛彼此，現在的時代也可以容許你們這樣做。但是歐比，其他人並不一定這樣覺得，更何況是那些老頑固。我們都知道家族是最重要的，索朗諾需要你們的犧牲才能壯大。奎剛必須有子嗣和家庭才能說服其他人，你能明白吧？」  
杜庫的手捏住對方的肩頸，直到歐比王僵硬點頭回應才稍稍鬆開，但仍舊貼在上面。看來歐比王有些激動，呼吸和心跳的頻率無法抑制的加快。奎剛該不會認真的想跟歐比王結為連理吧？如果他中途反悔，這臉可就丟大了。

在杜庫思考之際，剛講的那些話語在歐比王腦中嗡嗡作響，不斷敲擊著頭蓋骨。對於奎剛有婚約這件事他完全不知道也不知情，奎剛完全沒有透露出消息給他，為什麼不把這件這麼重要的事告訴他？他抬頭望向奎剛想尋求解答，心裡一邊抑制衝出客廳的衝動和天人交戰的複雜情緒。

奎剛坐在另一端，雙手手軸撐在膝蓋上，手掌握在一起，在歐比王的注視下垂下眼，默默的像他承認。

奎剛一直都知道。歐比王覺得胸腔塌陷出一的洞，空蕩蕩的在滴血。

杜庫看歐比王平靜的面具一點一滴的剝落，似乎快承受不住了，心底不由的燃起一股想安慰對方的衝動。可惜了這麽溫柔的孩子，但該做的還是要做：「所以啊奎剛，你真的跟謠言那樣說的一樣，打算毀約放棄長頭的位置嗎？」  
「你放心，完全沒有這回事。你不需要為這種謠言擔心。」奎剛皮笑肉不笑的回答杜庫。嗯，回答得真快。  
「那就好，終於放下心中的大石了。那就先聚到這邊——待會我還要跟其他老頭敘舊一番。」見杜庫想站起身，歐比王也站起身順勢攙扶他，奎剛則讓路到一旁。三個人就這樣靜靜的沿著家門外的石子步道，走到宅邸外的入口大門。

「歐比王。」再踏進坐車之前，杜庫轉身面向歐比王，手輕輕搭在對方手背上：「一直以來都讓你作為奉獻的一方，真的是辛苦你了。對不起，讓你承受那麽多。」說完斜瞄奎剛一眼便入車長揚而去，留下兩人和一團解離不清的氣氛。

回到屋中，歐比王任由自己陷在沙發椅上，一聲不吭的望著天花板。昨夜臥房裡歡愛的痕跡已經被整理乾淨，除了水果盤看似少了一樣東西，其他都是乾淨整齊，彷彿昨天的交歡只是一場夢。  
往右前方看去，奎剛坐在摺角整齊的床邊，從遠方觀察他。或許是在猜測，或許是在思考要怎麼跟他解釋。不管怎樣都好，總該有人自願當第一來打破沉默。

「奎剛，你為什麼沒有告訴我婚約的事。」歐比王依舊瞪著天花板，嘴巴輕輕的向對方提問。

在奎剛眼裡，歐比王變得跟陶瓷一樣，脆弱不堪，連聲音都變的細碎。這讓他有些慌了手腳，不知道該怎麼回答才好。上次看到這樣的表情已經是好幾年前，歐比王剛進來家裡的時候。那時是奎剛帶他撐過那段時期，但現在是自己捅出的簍子，到底要怎麼說才好——

「你就直接跟我講是什麼時候的事就好。」

對方已經等到有些不耐，奎剛只好硬著頭皮回答。

「在回國前的前三個月確定婚約的。」  
「對方也是家族成員嗎？是艾迪．葛莉雅、希瑞．塔奇、還是你的青梅竹馬泰雅？」  
「是泰雅。」  
「泰雅嘛⋯⋯不錯的選擇，至少看起來不會讓人覺得突兀。」  
「歐比王——」  
「怎麼了？」  
「——我真正想結婚的對象是你。」

歐比王的心跳漏一拍。 

「⋯⋯這是什麼，告白嗎？」  
「歐比王，本來想照個時機跟你好好談這事，沒想到老爸會突然跑過來。我想先跟你說，我並不想跟泰雅結婚——」  
「那你為什麼要答應婚約？」  
「我是長頭的繼承人，這是必須做的事。但只要我跟泰雅離婚，我們就可以正式的再一起。」

歐比王坐直身體，臉上疊滿各式的情緒；訝異、不解、驚嚇，但更多的是逃避。奎剛見到對方的神情，決定要推對方一把。拜託，請你答應我！

奎剛充滿希望的視線直勾勾的看著對方：「這樣不是很好嗎？我依然是長頭，你和我也依然在一起——」  
「你認為這樣可以讓所有人心服口服？這樣只會造成家族的反彈而已。你也不是不知道他們的性格，重視傳統的人是不可能會對破壞聯姻的人產生信任。」  
歐比王離開沙發椅，走到奎剛身旁坐下：「奎剛，我們小時候就知道你會成為索朗諾的長頭，以後更有可能成為絕地的大長老。這是我們倆共同的願望。為了這個目標，你不能結婚後就把人甩掉，其他人要看的是長久的關係，不是裝模樣的儀式。何況不管你結婚不結婚，我都一樣在你身邊——」  
「你是真心這樣說的嗎？」  
「讓你順利成為長頭是我一部分的責任。」  
「別逃避我的請求歐比。你嘴上雖然這樣講，你根本不同意我跟泰雅結婚吧，不然你怎麼會聽到婚約這兩個字就一臉心碎？你也知道我們是身心契合的共同體，婚姻不就是為我們這種愛侶所訂出的儀式的嗎？人不就是相愛才要互訂終身的嗎？」奎剛溫柔的灰藍色眼睛望進歐比王的。對方渴望的神情絞著歐比王的心頭，絞得他鼻子一陣酸。

拜託，奎剛。別說了，再這樣下去，我就沒辦法——

歐比王深吸一口氣想掩蓋鼻樑陣陣傳來的不適感：「奎剛，你也很清楚你跟泰雅的婚約是家族的未來，不能因為我們之間的關係而左右到該做的事——」  
「那你自己呢？你的想法是什麼？」  
「我說過了，成為長頭才是——」  
「歐比王。」奎剛握住他死死緊扣的雙手，雙眼深情的看進他的眼底：「不要迴避我。」  
「奎剛，你明知我們不能——」  
「不能照自己的想法如願是吧，我已經聽過太多遍了。你明知道那些規則價值觀都是快入土的老頭們搞出來的，你大可不要管他。」  
奎剛似乎比剛才更靠近他。「還是——」對方的聲音棉在歐比王的耳上。「你是為了向我們家族報恩才這樣嗎？」

他的聲音好失落。

歐比王積在眼睛外的液體終於潰堤，順著臉頰滑落。

「——對不起，我不能——」眼淚止不住的掉落在他和奎剛的手上，墜死成形狀不一的水珠。

「報恩到連說『我愛你』都不行嗎？」奎剛的聲音已經都是悲傷的聲音。「你從來都沒對我說過『我愛你』這三個字。」

歐比王聽到這句話身體震了一下，過了幾秒後艱難的緩緩搖頭，淚水落的更厲害。奎剛那隻握著他雙手的大手顫抖的移到他的臉頰上，替他抹掉水盈盈的淚痕。

「兩個彼此相愛的人不能向對方訴說愛意是算什麼呢。」奎剛的聲音在耳朵旁輕輕的敲擊著耳膜，對方的聲音是不是多了鼻音？

「歐比——」奎剛把他的頭靠在歐比王的頸窩上：「你真的不想和我結婚嗎？」

沉默在他們之間瀰漫。歐比王低頭絞著手指，奎剛則靜靜的等著對方，等待回答。

時間可能只過了幾秒，也可能過了幾十分鐘。歐比王紅著眼抬頭看著奎剛，輕聲但堅定的說道：「請你確實履行婚約吧。」說完便站起身，走到衣架伸手要拿自己的外套，順便找個藉口離奎剛遠一點，好逼自己把該死的眼淚止住。  
「我們的關係依然不變，就像以前發誓的那樣—永遠的共同體。但你一定要成為家族的統領，這是你的使命，也是我的。不管有多不願意，該做的還是要做——？！」  
奎剛不知道麼時後站起身，走到歐比王身後替他拿起衣服，並幫他穿上。在歐比王開口道謝前，順手將對方圈進懷裡。

「每次只要是做違背你意願但又必須要做的事，你都會跑來找我哭。」奎剛輕拍對方的背：「別一直抑制自己，好好把眼淚哭完，愛哭鬼歐比。」  
歐比王在對方懷裡稍稍掙扎一會。看掙脫不成，乾脆放任自己攀在奎剛身上，把心裡還沒哭的一次哭完。  
奎剛聽著歐比王仍然壓抑的哭聲，輕聲地向對方說：「我會按照你的意思，不會跟泰雅離婚。但在那之前，先這樣待一會吧。」接著便閉起眼睛偷偷貪戀這一刻，直到歐比王的抽噎聲減弱、眼淚止住後才稍稍放鬆對對方的箝制。

「我們有很長一段時間不能這樣來往了，那些老頭會想驗證我的決心。」  
「是啊，看來我們得分手了。」歐比王的聲音悶悶地震動著對方的胸膛。  
「⋯⋯你講得還真輕鬆。」  
「必然的結果就盡量用平常心來面對會比較釋然一點。」  
「你這也太平常心了。」  
「唉奎剛，就是有我這種專業態度才能有談判大師的頭銜啊——唔？！」

奎剛抓起歐比王的下巴，撬開對方愛講幹話的嘴，狠狠地吻上去在口腔裡掃蕩掠奪；舌頭舔舐過排列整齊的牙齒，掃過上顎再和還沒搞清楚狀況的另一條舌頭糾纏在一起。在歐比王掙扎著想換氣時，奎剛鬆開對方濕軟的嘴，轉而唇齒並用的吮輾歐比王的下唇，懲罰性的把下唇咬出血，讓另一人吃痛的嗚咽出聲。  
好痛。歐比王在心裡想，但沒有制止對方突然的行徑。奎剛生氣的表現總是這樣；不明講，卻會用讓人感到強烈的手段暗示對方他的不滿，孩子氣的老傢伙。  
不知道過了多久，吻到快缺氧的兩人，氣喘吁吁的分開交融掛銀絲的嘴。額頭抵在一塊，傾聽對方的喘息聲和心跳，廝磨了好一陣子才依依不捨地分開彼此的懷抱。

「就當作分手的餞別禮吧。」奎剛笑笑的弄亂歐比王的頭髮，惹得對方翻白眼。

兩人一前一後的走到宅邸外的大門，奎剛的司機已經將坐車停在大門外，隨時等候。

「我就送你到這了，司機會載你回家。我待會要跟幾個親戚打電話問安，希望他們有禮貌。」奎剛笑嘻嘻的拍拍歐比王的肩。  
「噢我確幸他們會的，誰會敢惹你呢Mr.奎剛．金。」歐比王俏皮的眨眨眼：「我會再繼續跟天行者聯絡，你就好好忙你的交接吧。」  
「真是辛苦你了歐比。」  
「呵不會不會。那我走嘍，哥哥。」  
「過幾天見，老弟。」

奎剛幫歐比王帶上車門，站在門口看著轎車長揚而去。一旁不知道什麼時候出現的婆婆恭敬的對奎剛說：「謝謝少爺們的明理，伯爵會很高興的。」  
看著遠去的轎車，奎剛轉身走回大宅，冷笑著回答：「是啊，他當然會高興。」

歐比王坐在車座上，恍神般的看著窗外的風景。現在已經是下午一點多快兩點，外面閃過的建築物、人行道樹和柏油路被太陽烤的滋滋響，整片的浮動起來。奎剛的那一吻讓歐比王的嘴唇紅的跟什麼一樣，昆蘭大概會笑他都已經夠娘了怎麼還塗起口紅來。話說奎剛到底在想什麼？跟我結婚？！總之希望他別再提這件事，這樣對我們都不好。歐比王捏捏自己的鼻樑好讓自己有精神一點：我拒絕奎剛都是為我們好，這樣才是對的事——這樣才是對的事——這樣才是⋯⋯

視線又模糊起來，本該哭乾的眼淚斗大的溢滿整個眼匡，受重力的脫引無法控制的不停落出。歐比王拼命想抑制哭出聲得衝動，用雙手緊緊捂著嘴防止聲音流出，但還是有幾聲嗚咽掙脫出來，被開車的司機聽到。

「少爺，你右邊有一盒衛生紙可以用。」司機貼心地向後面說道。

「嗯——謝謝⋯⋯」歐比王感激的道謝，伸手抽了好幾張把流不停的眼淚一次又一次地抹乾。司機很盡責的看著路，沒有往後面偷看，讓歐比王不禁想好好謝謝對方——媽的，這些一直冒出來簡直煩死人的生理食鹽水就不能趕快停止嗎？擦眼淚擦到放棄的歐比王脫力般的讓自己倒在椅背上，任乾不了的眼淚一直流。

歐比王在心裡反覆想著奎剛當時看著他的眼神和對他說出結婚的嘴型；結婚啊⋯⋯雖然這是我們不可能做到的事，但只要知道你愛著我，我也愛著你，這樣就足夠了——是嗎？

望向車頂，微微張嘴用唇語描繪出結婚兩個字音音節，接著一字一句的用唇語讓想像出來的奎剛說：「我們結婚吧。」也讓想像出來的自己說：「我願意。」說完後無聲的對自己的行徑哭笑不得。怎麼這麼愚蠢，像個情竇初開的少年。 

果然啊，歐比王心想；我還是沒辦法說服我自己。又哭笑自己一陣子，他閉上眼睛，為自己的愚蠢哭泣，也為自己哭泣。

過了一小時多，司機把車停到歐比王公寓的地下停車場，轉頭正想跟對方說目的地已經到了，卻發現對方已經哭到累攤，睡的正沉。

現在的年輕人真的很辛苦呢，尤其是伯爵家的繼子。司機坐回他的座位，心裡一邊撈叨著：「唉，就等少爺睡醒吧，今天早上應該很難熬吧看他累成這樣。到底為什麼會有人想成為他們啊？這些大人物的生活，我還真不想知道。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桃子如何不浪費之謎：他們吃掉了。
> 
> 如果有人有這個疑惑的話，解答放這裡。


	5. Night Club

在晚上，無時無刻繁忙的不夜城科洛桑，位在市區最隱密的角落；有一間門口破舊不起眼但生意很好的地下夜店。

打開門沿著窄小、昏暗的水泥階梯走下去，走到底後讓兩個壯如牛的保鑣搜身。確定沒帶任何違禁物後，便開啟加厚版的紅色隔音門讓想放縱歡樂的客人踏進。踏進後迎來的是滿堆吵雜的人群、震耳欲聾的電音和各種喝不完的酒水，幸運的話說不定還有脫衣女郎秀。

寬廣的地下室中央是燈光閃爍的舞池，整體呈現毫無暖意的金黃和病態狂放的螢光粉彩，毫無次序的往臉上砸。DJ在半空中裝滿紅橙黃綠藍靛紫霓虹燈管的鐵網升降台上，賣力的舞弄旋律詭異的節奏和足以讓人胸骨爆裂的重低音，讓下面的男女跳的像是在求雨，又像是在求歡。從門口走進舞池中央向前方看，一座巨大的金黃色管風琴佔滿了長十公尺寬十五公尺的牆面；在特定的活動會請管風琴家彈奏。而旁邊有十幾支參差不齊的假鋼管是特地為鋼管女郎秀而打造，可想而知那個畫面有多『壯觀』。順著管風琴向下看；夜店的靈魂—吧台—就位在管風琴的正下方。一長條黑色大理石的吧台鋪展在金色背景下，印上金色的光花，黑得金光閃閃，白色的紋理遊蕩在其中。穿著紅色西裝背心打底白色襯衫的酒保們忙碌的招呼和調酒，調酒時各個舞動的身段在黑色舞台上刷出紅白色的影子。 在他們身後放置著與吧檯等長的透明酒櫃，高矮胖瘦顏色不一的酒瓶整齊地排列在內，被來去的燈光照的晶晶亮亮，一列的酒瓶都成霓虹，折射出醉意又瘋狂的色光。

在這高檔與街頭並融的地下酒吧，若只是去捧個場只會認為這是個個階級都適合的聚樂場所。但不管是黑道還是白道、混混還是幫派、平民還是平民窟，都知道這裡是科洛桑最大的『貨物』轉運站和交易處。每種想得到想不到的貨都可以在這裡買到；大麻是基本、搖頭丸是配酒、古柯鹼只給有身份地位的人，算是限量貨。槍械只有被認證的人才能購買，管制非常嚴。酒吧的槍械庫都已經成為一種都市傳說；謠傳裡面只賣手槍，而且都是改良特製的無編號手槍，如果有人擁有裡面的任何一支，那絕對都是身價破億萬。  
在這些無人不知的貨物當中，賣相最好的是入會牌；不管是平民還是闊老爺，你想要受哪個幫派保護（保護的定義：保護不受生命危險為基本，商業性質的則是保護貨物供運路線和原料產地主權等等。），出一定的價錢就可以得到入幫的資格和他們所提供的保護。當然名聲越大的幫派，價錢也就越高。不管是有聽過沒聽過的幫派組織都可以買到。當然科洛桑自己本地城市的組織也有，而且價錢都是平均以上；獵人會的入會牌5500萬、兄弟會的入會牌5600萬、暗夜姐妹的入會牌6500萬、赫特公會的入會牌7000萬，而且以後還有可能再漲。

看到這裡可能會想說；沃草，當這家夜店的老闆肯定很賺。沒錯，超賺。但開那麼大都不會被政府查嗎？答案是：不會。因為負責控管貨物交易的既不是政府也不是夜店本身，而是沒有買賣入會牌的絕地。對絕地來說；掌控交易的獲利就夠賺了，入會牌只是小費而已，不足掛齒。另外絕地可以說是科洛桑政府的黑臉，負責管控黑社會的一切。不管是貨物、槍械、色情行業，只要是政府管不到的都是靠絕地在管。政府的友好關係和全體黑社會的服從，讓絕地的地位可以穩固的長達五十年之久，這也讓許多人不惜散盡家產只求得到絕地人的名分。

而主人翁安納金．天行者目前則被這個近在眼前的名分給困擾著。

「天～仔～」

安納金坐在夜店裡最邊緣的沙發區，四人座靠走道一直都是最好的選擇。比較隱密，也比較不會有人打擾。他一手撐著臉，一手握著玻璃杯，輕輕晃動裡面所剩不多、被音樂震的一晃一晃的啤酒沫。今天一整天跑遍整個科洛桑市，只為了運一車要進貢給不知名人士的古柯鹼。一直不停的開車到各個轉交站，終於把貨全拿齊，結果中途遇到條子攔檢。他媽的幸好是被買通的警察，不然他就會被抓去關個三十年。想到他那青春年華差點要在獄中虛度，不禁冒一身冷汗。呼——待會再到櫃台要一杯免費啤酒壓壓驚。

「天～～仔～～」

安納金亂哄哄的腦袋又轉到在下午五點多的時候；他和其他人開車到第五個定點取貨時，那位金髮碧眼媚氣超重的肯諾比不知道怎麼拿到他的聯絡資訊，發了一通簡訊問他明天是是否能交出答覆。安納金煩躁的抓抓頭，他一整天都讓自己腦袋放空，一直拼命替那些黑幫送貨好不去想絕地的事。現在太好了，因為那通簡訊他完全沒辦法不去想絕地的事，真他媽的有夠幹。來這裡就是要讓腦袋放空啊，怎麼今天完全靜不下心勒？「所以——到底要不要加入啊好猶豫啊啊啊啊啊啊！進去感覺很帥但就怕變炮灰啊！」安納金煩惱的怒吼在腦袋瓜裡反射著轉圈圈，表情整團皺在一起，皺的跟梅子一樣。

「天仔！！！！！！！」一陣宛如死腔的怒吼把皺臉的安納金噴的瞬間繃直。  
「幹！——叫那麼大聲幹嘛啦？！」  
「靠杯喔我剛剛叫你叫超多次，你都在那邊發呆。哩係安怎（你是怎樣）？偷拿貨自己吸嗎？！」

坐在對面的一位年約十四十五歲的女生；臉上佈滿在暗中才會發亮的幾何形圖騰螢光藍刺青、穿著破舊的黑色飛行外套內裡搭配紅色T恤，正沒好氣的咬著吸管，手在安納金面前揮舞，好像這樣可以讓他清醒一點。

「阿索卡小鬼，你以為我有那麼閒嗎？吸過我最好還能這麼正常。」  
「那不然是什麼東西讓我叫你超過十次都不理我？難道是——你在想你女朋友了嗎？！」  
「為什麼每次你猜的面向都這麼俗？拎杯沒時間交砲友啦！」  
「原來是技術好的炮友讓你發呆！」  
「聽你在靠！就跟你說沒有了——」  
「好啦隊長，你也知道阿索卡只是在開玩笑鬧你而已。」身材壯碩、剃平頭、身穿黑色皮衣外套的雷克斯坐在安納金旁邊一邊打圓場，一邊豪邁大口喝他的每來必點的專屬特調啤酒（其實就是海尼根加檸檬汽水）。  
「拍謝啦天仔XDDDDDDD。不過你真的發呆超～久。最近是發生什麼事嗎？」阿索卡一臉好奇的盯著對方。

嗯，有喔。昨天兩個絕地要我加入絕地喔。屁啦，那麼詭異的事誰講得出來。

「嘸代誌啦（沒事啦）。」  
「聽你在唬爛，明明就有事。每次只要有事你的表情就特別怒；上一次有這種表情是你爸叫兄弟會的混混去鬧你媽，這次又是什麼事？」阿索卡和雷克斯雙雙瞪大眼看著安納金，等他的答案。  
安納金看這兩人好奇得樣子，一臉認真的問到：「你們真的想知道嗎？」  
「沒錯！」  
「嘖好吧，我講我講——」只見安納金把頭向前傾，另外兩人見狀也跟著向前，張大耳朵好聽對方要講什麼。  
「我說啊——」三人的頭越來越低，再往下一點下巴就要碰到桌面了。  
「就是——我的啤酒喝完了，我要再裝一杯。」說完，安納金彈起離開座位，瞬間一路繞過一堆人跑向遠處的大吧台，無視後面兩個惱怒的怒罵。拜託，講了你們大概就心臟病發了。

安納金穿過人群到吧檯面前，向其中一位留著山羊鬍的酒保出示他的駕照：「送貨的，啤酒跟海尼根各一瓶多謝。」  
酒保瞄一下證件後，從身後的冰箱拎了兩瓶給對方，順便向他寒暄幾句：「靚仔，點解冇又去溝女呀？（帥哥，怎麼不去泡妞啊？）」  
安納金聳聳肩：「溝女冇癮（泡妞沒意思），喝酒比較爽啊。」酒保同意的點頭：「冇錯冇錯（沒錯沒錯）。」說完後便招呼另一位黏上吧台的客人，留下安納金和兩瓶酒。  
「啊，忘了阿索卡的可樂。」正打算轉過頭叫剛剛那位酒保時，安納金看到左方不遠處的吧台桌邊有個熟悉的人影。嗯⋯⋯金頭髮、有鬍子——肯諾比？！WTF？！  
對方看似乎剛從舞池出來，渾身微微被汗浸濕，透出濕潤的氣息。但就算他把白色襯衫領口解開、袖口捲起、穿緊身破洞牛仔褲、頭髮弄的蓬亂亂的（安納金心裡謎之音：啊嘶～～那個手臂和那個大腿～～），還是可以一眼看出來，肯諾比絕對不是夜店仔。應該說，他與身俱來的氣質根本融不進任何夜店。  
安納金在心裡嘀咕；幸好在他們之間隔著兩個人，對方沒有注意到他。本想先溜回座位放棄可樂，但又很好奇肯諾比要做什麼，決定繼續裝沒事待在吧檯偷偷觀察。

不久前招呼安納金的山羊鬍酒保迎向肯諾比，熱情的向他打招呼：「肯諾比，long time no see啊！昆蘭兄也來啊！今天要飲酒仲係要辦事啊？」原來還有另個人，安納金歪頭瞄一眼；中等身高、綁一頭髒辮、藍色牛仔刷破背心外套、潮流棉褲和色彩繽紛的潮鞋，這一身裝扮非常能襯托他那具壓迫感的二頭肌和大胸肌，感覺那個胸肌可以裝滿D罩杯了。會是肯諾比的保鑣嗎？也太有型了吧？！  
肯諾比微笑的回應酒保：「都有，之不過能先畀我哋一些飲嘅？Vodka Lime and Gin Tonic，多謝。」  
「好嘅，馬上嚟。」酒保很快的擺出杯子，開始他流暢的調酒程序。肯諾比和另一位肌肉男坐上吧台椅開始交談起來。好奇心爆發的安納金偷偷摸摸的溜到離他們更近的位置，想保卻能聽得更清楚。但舞池上方的DJ不知道發什麼瘋，突然把音樂調到最大聲讓所有人講話都聽不到。  
「Nani the fuck?」聽不到對話的安納金只好就定位觀察堆方要做什麼，心裡一邊幹搞DJ。

由於音樂太大聲，昆蘭把頭湊到歐比王耳邊問到：「所以我說——你跟你哥是吵架是不是？你知道你的眼睛有多紅嗎？也太會哭了吧。」  
「不是吵架。」歐比王微笑應對：「是他要跟泰雅結婚了。以後就不能常常找他串門子，我覺得好傷心啊。」  
「聽你亂講啦，那你的嘴唇是怎麼回事？撞到牆嗎？」  
「對呦。」  
「亂講，那個根本是咬痕。真沒想到gaygay肯諾比也有桃花運耶，剛剛在舞池裡是哪個妹子看上你啊？」  
「你確定會咬人的只有女生嗎？」  
「所以是個男的？！」  
「你慢慢猜吧，我等你的成果。」  
「算了，你這種人就算喝到發酒瘋也不會吐出一句真話。」昆蘭接過酒保遞來的Vodka Lime，一口氣喝掉一半。「話說婚禮是定在什麼時候？奎剛都四十幾了性功能還正常吧？」  
歐比王大大的翻了圈白眼：「下個月的月底，還有他身心狀況好得很，輪不到你擔心。」  
「哦～所以你跟你哥真的是——」昆蘭兩手食指尖頂再一起，一臉賊笑的用右手指尖揮打著另一隻。  
「你好煩！！！我到底為什麼要你陪我來這裡？！」歐比王煩躁的抓亂頭髮，一手拿起送來的酒杯順勢喝了一大口。  
「你要知道很多很多可怕的腐女都把你們兩兄弟想像成無法戀愛的不倫戀。之前不知道誰生日，生日願望竟然是希望有生之年可以看到你們舌吻——嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔那個畫面太美我想都不敢想！」演技爆發的昆蘭肢體語言豐富的表演嘔吐的樣子。「還有歐比醬，你也就只會找我陪你來這裡，因為最適應這裡、還能保護你不會被騷擾的就只有本大爺嘻嘻嘻。」  
「哇喔～真的超感謝你的，你超棒。」歐比王一臉無奈地拍著手。  
「好敷衍喔歐比王，我很傷心誒。」  
「夠了去找妞跳舞吧你，我要來辦正事了。」  
「好好好，有事要叫我啊。」說完，昆蘭喝完剩下的半杯酒便迫不及待的衝進舞池裡自嗨，留下歐比王一人獨自坐在吧檯。

接下來就等吧。歐比王一邊淺啜他的Jin Tonic，一邊四顧環繞在他身邊的人事物。上午的事還是歷歷在目，平常工作不喝酒的他只希望能藉由酒精的幫助能暫時忘記早上的情緒。飲入喉的酒精燒灼著他被咬破的嘴唇，刺痛一陣一陣的映在腦海，讓他不得不撈一塊冰塊含在嘴裡好鎮住感覺神經。喝酒帶來的反效果讓歐比王皺起眉頭，看來要等傷好才能喝個不醉不歸。

一位穿著爆乳亮色小洋裝的小姐踩著蹬天高，臀部隨著舞池的音樂一晃一晃走到他身旁，整個上半身連同兩顆大奶奶黏上歐比王的左手臂，嬌滴滴的說：「先生，你怎麼孤零零地坐在這兒喝悶酒呢？需要一點服務嗎？」只見她一邊說一邊用兩手圍住對方，其中一隻手還探進歐比王敞開的領口輕輕的撫摸，湊近對方的耳朵呵氣：「你想要的一切，我都可以給你⋯⋯」  
歐比王淡定的喝掉最後一口酒，轉頭看著這位整個人趴在他左半身的女士：「任何想要的一切是嗎？」  
「沒錯，任何一切。」小姐的臉簡直快貼到對方臉頰上。  
「那麼⋯⋯」歐比王空出的右手摸上在眼前被衣服盛的豐滿的雙乳，接著將手指塞入挺立的乳房之間：「我這個就好。」  
「你真的對女人沒興趣耶，真挑嘴。那請好好享用你的服務。」小姐說完後，手伸下歐比王的襯衫領口裡，接著大力的把對方微開啟的衣領扯開，近乎讓整個胸膛露出。伴隨歐比王傻眼的目光，那位小姐充滿傲氣的一晃一晃離開視線。  
「老闆也真是的，就不能正常的拿給我嗎？」歐比王看了一下自己被扯爆幾顆扣子的慘兮兮襯衫，大大地長嘆一口氣。手一轉把剛剛從兩顆脂肪球之間抽出的卡片貼在自己的手機背後，螢幕亮出一頁又一頁的交易明細和各種收入支出。  
「工作工作——」請酒保為自己再裝一杯，歐比王開始他每個月都要來做一次的查帳。

安納金覺得他剛剛看到不得了的畫面。歐比王摸人家的奶？！然後那個女的把歐比王爆衣？！現在歐比王一臉悠哉地在滑手機？！這是什麼奇怪的場面？！頓時安納金認為絕地裡都是一堆怪人和癡漢，好可怕的集合體。不過剛剛歐比王似乎從那女的歐派中抽出一個東西，該不會是——房卡？！也太香辣了吧？！會是在哪一間旅館啊？！  
在這瞬間安納金的智商直直降到五十，腦袋充滿神奇的事物。

當安納金想說也看夠了，要回去和其他人繼續喝酒時，他看到對面有一群不知道哪邊來的混混，慢慢趨近歐比王的位置。嗯？又有事了？！依然戰勝不過好奇心的安納金又繼續待在吧檯邊，看那群人要做什麼。

檢查過每個細項後，歐比王疲累的捏捏鼻樑，將卡片抽起交給山羊鬍酒保：「一切都冇問題，收起嚟吧。」  
待酒保接過後，歐比王朝舞池的方向看去。「昆蘭也嗨太久，大概是玩瘋了。話說我的襯衫變成這樣怎麼辦啊？我外套沒有帶出來啊！」在心裡咕噥一陣，他哀怨的嘆口氣；今天怎麼這麼淒慘，回家絕對要好好睡一覺。  
「你剛剛在舞池裡跳舞對吧？」一個沙啞低沈的聲音從後方傳來：「冒昧請教你大名？」  
歐比王回頭看，有三個年紀大約三十上下的夜店仔站在後方。其中跟他講話的那位先生個頭非常高大，皮膚看得出有在保養，曬得非常平均，為了顯現膚質還刻意穿著坦克背心。臉上畫著妝，寶藍色的眼影讓對方有種既陽剛又陰柔的特質。  
「哈哈對不住了，突然問你這個問題難免會有些迴避。」帶頭的夜店仔繼續說：「方才在舞池裡看你跳得這麼美麗，不好意思打斷，所以想說等你離開舞池再來認識。再次請問你的大名？」  
「不好意思，我想你認錯人了？」歐比王面帶笑容的回應。  
「喔不不不我很確定是你。你看，我有拍照證明。」夜店仔亮出他的手機，手機畫面的確是在舞池裡的歐比王，但照片似乎是更久之前拍的，因為照片裡有個人擁吻著他；是奎剛。  
歐比王全身的血液瞬間涼透。那是一年前他和奎剛在科洛桑境外某間不知名的酒吧裡幽會，為什麼會有人拍到？  
「這是張很重要的照片是吧？」那個人晃晃手裡的手機。「最近有人要花大錢買這照片，價錢高到我很心動啊。還是你要買下來呢？」  
歐比王看著對方，沈默不語。  
見對方沒什麼反應，夜店仔自顧自地說下去：「他出的價錢很不錯，不過我確信你會更需要，因為聽說這張照片背後所牽扯的⋯⋯我認為你不可能不管。畢竟是你惹到索朗諾家族的嘛，他們似乎容不下同性之間的交往不是嗎？你看我多好心，我沒有把照片交出去，而是交給你這個當事人——」  
看到歐比王眼神閃過一絲疑惑，夜店仔又加碼繼續講：「想知道是誰要買嗎？是杜庫伯爵啊！你跑去跟他兒子搞再一起就不怕被消失嗎？我現在是在救你啊！你放心，我不會太刁難，五百萬就好，要不要成交？」  
「⋯⋯」  
「你怎麼了？覺得消息太令人震驚嗎——」  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯呵呵呵——」  
「喂，你是——」  
「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」歐比王終於憋不住笑意，噗嗤著噴笑著：「我跑去跟他兒子搞在一起？我想你根本沒做功課吧哈哈阿哈哈哈哈哈哈——」  
「你是怎樣？」夜店仔似乎被歐比王的舉動惹毛了，臉整個揪再一起。  
「啊抱歉抱歉，我失態了。先生們，我建議你就別假好心的來找我了，要賣照片就賣給杜庫吧。應該說；你們要賣給誰都不甘我的事。現在，你們就回去領你們的錢吧，再見。」說完，歐比王跳下椅子轉身要離開，但一隻大手把他扯回去。  
「你這傢伙是看不起我嗎？」三個人把歐比王團團圍住，在身後的兩人抓住他的手臂和脖子不讓他掙脫。「真是不懂禮貌啊你這個混帳，現在老子就教你要怎麼好好待人。」夜店仔伸手將襯衫沒扯爆的部分全扯掉，撫摸衣服底下的身軀。「你媽給你生了一副好皮相呢——」接著雙手抓住歐比王試圖閃躲的腰，拉近自己的下腹。粗糙的褲頭輾過柔韌的肌膚，刷上條條紅紋。「——或許讓你在我身下跳舞是個不錯的點子？」

啊，看來把對方惹毛了，酒精真萬惡。要踢斷他的膝蓋還是爆他的蛋呢？

正當歐比王在苦惱之際， 面前閃過一陣刀光。  
「喂，我說啊⋯⋯你們幹嘛騷擾我男友？」安納金不知道什麼時候繞到夜店仔身旁，一隻軍用刀抵住對方的脊椎。架住歐比王的另外兩人則被阿索卡和雷克斯抵著喉嚨。

「怎麼還不滾啊？好吧，還是形式化一點好了。咳咳——拎北勸你們現在給我離開，不然——」安納金嘴巴對著夜店仔講，眼睛邪氣的衝著一臉驚訝的歐比王發笑。「我就讓你當一輩子植物人。」

「哦，口氣很衝嘛小子。但不好意思，我才不會放過你所謂的『男友』。你剛剛就一直靠在那邊，跟這個人一點互動都沒有，該不會是想英雄救美吧？」夜店仔絲毫不怕安納金的威脅，手還是黏在歐比王的腰上，沒有放開的意思。  
「總比你這個想勒索人還被打槍來的好吧，你這個腦袋裝洨的白痴。」安納金一臉不屑：「還有，麻煩你把那雙髒手從他身上拿開。」  
「區區一個送貨的就想當英雄，你別太囂張。」  
「囂張啊？我有刀我當然囂張啊。」刀鋒刺進對方的皮膚，滲出一圈暗色的血跡。  
「那有槍呢？」夜店仔從褲頭拎出一隻FN Five-seveN5.7mm手槍，指向歐比王的眉心。圍繞在吧台喝酒的客人看到有人拔槍嚇得逃竄，引起周圍一陣騷動。

「有人帶槍進來啊！」  
「叫保安啊！」  
「門口搜身的是搜假的嗎？！」

靠！不是不能帶槍進來嗎？！安納金在心裡靠夭：幹！這下要怎麼解決啊？！

「怎麼了？看到槍怕了嗎？」只見夜店仔的笑容變成擠出滿滿皺褶的奸笑。轉頭看向安納金，手揮舞著讓他引以為傲的致命武器：「我看你們根本就是一群涉世未深的小鬼，這種時候要做什麼知道嗎？滾越遠越好，所以還不他媽給我滾遠一點礙事的傢——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

挑釁的言語變成淒厲的慘叫，夜店仔痛的痿在地上叫的淒涼，兩手抱住胯下不停的翻滾。而手上那枝槍不翼而飛，飛到歐比王手上。

「關公面前耍大刀，這句話用在這裡真是時候。」歐比王悠哉的把玩手上的槍。後面原本架住他的兩個人也跟夜店仔一樣，抱著跨下不停喊疼。安納金、阿索卡和雷克斯見狀趕緊將跪在地上哀嚎的三位混混壓制住，免得他們溜走。

人們見拿槍的被制服後，好像什麼事都沒發生，又回到原本的位置繼續喝酒、聊天、跳舞。

「酒保，借個繩子謝謝——你們幫忙把他們三個綁起來吧。」歐比王向酒保拿了三條童軍繩（誰知道他們為什麼會有繩子）交給他們，自己則拿起酒保遞過來的消音管裝在槍口上，磅！的把夜店仔掉在地上的手機打爛，轟成一團碎屑。接著俐落的退出彈夾、卸下掛機板把、槍帽卸下、槍管、發射基座和彈簧全數拔出，整齊地排列在空出的吧台桌上。嗯，果然爆蛋的效果比較好。

三人愣了一會兒，看歐比王俐落的拆完槍後才如夢初醒一般，趕緊把哀號中的三人捆得死緊。阿索卡一邊綁一邊對安納金mermer到：「說好的救人呢？這根本是我們被救吧天仔？」  
「隊長，這人是誰啊你認識嗎？」雷克斯也抬起頭問。  
安納金努力專心地把夜店仔捆成粽子好迴避問題。本來想在肯諾比面前來個帥氣登場，打跑這三個混混，然後把手機裡那張似乎很重要的照片偷藏起來，當做鋪退路用的把柄。但沒想到那個塗眼影的基佬帶槍進來、肯諾比踢爆他們的懶趴、照片被打爛——吼～～好歹讓我耍帥一下嘛！

歐比王把槍交給前來抓人的保全後，轉過身對安納金微笑：「安納金，真沒想到會在這裡碰到你。」  
「⋯⋯我也是挺訝異你會出現在這種聲色場所。」  
「哈，我有這麼融不進這裡嗎？」歐比王低頭看他那被扯爛的襯衫。「不過你出現的真是時候，幫我一個大忙。我沒注意到他把槍帶進來，那麼該怎麼答謝呢？」  
安納金的腦袋沒接收到歐比王的提問，因為他在看歐比王襯衫底下露出的身軀。對方腹部有一道不甚明顯的疤痕，從腰際橫切到腹部，是刀傷嗎？  
歐比王似乎注意到他的視線，伸手把衣服拉緊別讓身體露出：「如果你還沒想出來那我就請你們麼喝點東西好了——？」  
安納金把他的夾克脫下披在歐比王身上：「你的衣服破成這樣好歹遮一下吧。」

這小子還滿貼心的嘛。

「喔對了剛剛你說答謝是吧？既然你說要回報我們的話，那——阿索卡、雷克斯，你們不是很想試這邊的滿漢全席套餐加豪華包廂嗎？看來今天可以去包廂座嘍！錢由這位先生全包！」  
「哇靠真的假的？！」  
「讚啦！！！！！」

好吧，收回前言。這小子是個混帳。

「歐比王剛剛發生啥事？！」事發後才出現的昆蘭急急忙忙的從舞池擠出來，臉上還帶著數顆新鮮的口紅印。  
「噢昆蘭兄你來的正好。」歐比王對他展現史無前例最純潔愉快的笑容，讓昆蘭心裡一陣毛。「這幾位先生女士好心的幫我脫離險境，那幾個混混已經被保安拖走了。所以——」一隻手大力地搭上對方的肩，伴隨著清朗的笑聲。

「你負責包廂，我負責餐錢吧。」  
「咦！！！！！！！！！？？？？？？？？～～～～～～～～～」

包廂的內裝跟外面舞池比起來，有種既高調又病態的混沌感。房間的格局是方形的，邊角的樑柱仿造哥德式建築的內裝，一樑一柱的往上延升到天花板排出一個圓形拱頂，到了中心後又向下延伸，形成一座水晶燈，散發厚渾的光線打在四面的牆上。光線照到的牆面貼滿金色的壁紙，上頭繪著鍾馗抓鬼的畫面；不過抓的都是衣衫不整的女鬼。畫面延伸到穹頂天花板變了個有些唐突的風格，上頭畫著使用強烈霓虹對比色的創世紀，不過裡面的亞當和上帝都畫成穿皮質勁裝的舞女，個個有種莊嚴又妖騷之感。  
房內中央圍半圈暗紅色金邊沙發坐，缺口面向對面的木制酒櫃，有兩位身穿黑色西服的服務生站在酒櫃前的吧台，準備服務進門的客人。牆邊的擺飾挺復古，有個假壁爐置在沙發後方，其他地方則是暗櫃和擺飾品。其中最讓人注目的是壁爐上方的雕塑；有個貌似受難像的一比一仿真模型懸掛在牆面上，身軀插滿大小不一的利器，算算大概也二十隻上下，全身上下無處不染血。剛踏入包廂的安納金三人被那座雕塑吸住目光，想不透為何要擺這件詭異的東西在娛樂用的場所裡？

「先生女士們，這邊請。」

被侍者領進包廂的五人後坐在半圍的紅色沙發上，等著包廂另一端的調酒師把飲料準備好。才剛坐下不久，安納金、阿索卡和雷克斯就按耐不住到處看的慾望，站起身繞著包廂轉。歐比王見著露出有趣的笑容，接著便向在旁等候的服務生交代餐點。昆蘭則坐在一旁若有似無的觀察遠處的三人，看看這次奎剛的人選和其他兩人是怎麼樣的人物。

站在壁爐旁的人長得比較憨厚老實，年紀看起來最長。剃著最好整理的平頭，有一身可以跟自己比擬的肌肉。穿得平常，衣著顏色都是單色，一點裝飾性的配件都沒有。個性大概跟衣服一樣；沒什麼個性——另外一位在中間看受難像的小女生，年紀看起來還沒成年⋯⋯小小年紀就做跑腿會不會太扯？她的頭髮剪得短，有點像收割完的稻田。服裝是典型的街頭裝，但比不過最吸引人的臉部紋面；一個V字型的圖騰以嘴巴為底延伸到臉頰兩側，額頭上也有幾道紋路；紋面上佈滿幾何形的圖案，拼湊再一起變成一網紋路，非常精緻。應該是某個部族的代表紋面，不過是用特殊顏料紋出來的；白天痕跡偏淡，到了晚上就會變成螢光色，頗有新舊並陳的意味。最後一位在跟小女生講話的是奎剛這次的人選：安納金。跟其他知情的人所議論的一樣；他有張桀敖不馴的臉，感覺百分之九十是那種不會配合團體、非常特例獨行的人。面容挺俊，不過那道著名的疤痕掛在眼上，隨著臉部肌肉起伏，讓臉頗有威脅感。昆蘭直覺這個人不好對付，不過若是他的背景資料如他本人那樣，將他拉來自己方似乎會成為很大的助力，不管是武力還是腦力，難怪奎剛會堅持要他，不然遲早也會被其他派別接收。

「你們三位組隊替酒吧擔任車手多久了？」歐比王不疾不徐地接過服務生遞來的水杯，意識遠處的三人坐下。  
「你會對這種工作好奇啊，問這個幹嘛？」阿索卡挑起眉。  
歐比王笑著回應：「好奇而已。」  
「久到可以用年算。」雷克斯率先入座，坐得挺豪放。  
「在這邊做車手的通常一年就已經是上限了，你們好像做了三年以上，酒吧續聘嗎？」昆蘭問到。  
「不是酒吧聘的，我們自主接單。」阿索卡坐定後回答，順手抄起水杯喝一大口。「如果他們能聘的話就太好了，不過酒吧只會偶爾包路線給我們跑，都是些大量活。他們自己人大概不想碰到貨，只好叫別人扛，有夠瞧不起人。」  
「所以今天稍早的運貨是你們的單啊，量的確挺多的。」歐比王撫著下巴，面有所思。  
「你們絕地有在管毒品？」安納金話一出語驚四座。

「誒？！他是絕地？！」「你竟然認識絕地的人？！」「天仔你為什麼沒跟我們說你認識絕地的人？！」

阿索卡和雷克斯差點把剛喝進嘴裡的水以噴射型態放到空氣中，幸好憋著了。

「啊，剛剛在樓下忘記跟你們講——」  
「靠夭我還以為你是幫到哪個闊老爺結果是絕地啊！先生對不起我們不知道你們是絕地的人小的先向先生們請安！」  
「小弟也向先生們請安！請恕我們無理！」  
阿索卡和雷克斯手撐著膝深深地向歐比王和昆蘭鞠躬，讓兩人憋笑不成噗哧的笑出來。

「不需要這樣啦，我們又不是什麼大人物，不用這麼正經八百。」昆蘭擺擺手要兩位起身。  
「安納金，你的朋友真有趣，你要不要跟他們說說你是怎麼認識絕地的，我記得那時候你非常的『能言善道』啊？」歐比王有些故意的委婉。  
對方這麼一說，安納金頓時想到在植物園裡他對另一個男的胡亂嗆一通。痾，阿索卡和雷克斯真的會心臟病發。

「所以——安納金，你決定好了嗎？」

待安納金向驚嚇過度的兩位夥伴解釋事情的來龍去脈後，歐比王笑笑的看著對方：「還是你仍在考慮？」  
「肯諾比先生，我想你們所說的加入絕地，應該不只是單單口頭說想加入就加入吧？」安納金插起剛剛送來的烤雞丁丟進嘴裡。「我相信加入絕地的流程絕對不可能那麼簡單，別的派別都要買入會牌，要不就是靠關係才能加入。而你們這個掌管全部派系的老大哥，絕對不可能只是內部同意就能進得了，我說的對不對？」  
「沒錯，後面的確會有幾道程序。」歐比王答到。「但你要確定加入後才能告訴你是什麼，這是規定。」  
「是怕講了就沒人要進來了嗎？」  
「哈哈沒那麼可怕啦，只是檢驗你夠不夠格而已。應該說你買到機票，但不一定就能順利過海關。」歐比王笑嘻嘻的轉頭看另外兩人。「你們兩位要不要也來加入？我看你們也挺不錯的。」  
「誒？！」阿索卡和雷克斯差點嚇到飛起來。「我們也可以？！」

歐比王在想什麼？昆蘭瞄了眼坐在旁邊的人，無法辨認這是認真的還是個玩笑話。只見歐比王對他拋出一個『安啦』的表情。好吧，看來是認真的。

「是啊，我認為你們是可以的。阿索卡，若我沒記錯——你的父親得了肺癌三期是吧？」  
「你怎麼知道的？」被眼前的男人說出家裡的事，阿索卡不免警戒起來：「而且我還沒跟你講我的名字，你調查我們家？！」  
「不好意思讓你不太舒服，不過這是必要的身家背景調查。」歐比王繼續他那人畜無害的笑容：「你很需要錢不是嗎？所以才瞞著你爸來做跑腿，不過賺的錢還是沒辦法支付醫療費，是吧。」  
見對方抿嘴不說話，歐比王知道是時候趁勝追擊：「你如果順利加入絕地，我們會幫妳支付所有的醫療費用，如果妳進來的話。」  
「如果沒辦法呢？」  
「你的生活還是會像現在這樣，維持不變。」  
「你保證？」  
「沒錯，我保證。」歐比王見阿索卡已經被打動，接著望向一旁的雷克斯：「你呢雷克斯？你似乎沒什麼親人。你想要加入絕地嗎？」  
雷克斯看了下其他隊友，一臉裝無所謂的說：「月薪多少？還有工作內容是什麼？」  
「鑑於你們跑腿一個人平均一個月大約賺四萬。進絕地的話，一個月大約是十二萬，是跑腿的三倍價。」雷克斯和阿索卡的眼睛瞬間亮起來，昆蘭差點以為他們倆的眼睛裡有裝LED燈。  
「而工作內容嘛——這就要看你們進去後被分到哪種性質的工作，通常最多的是打手，畢竟『保護』這個工作對每個組織都很重要。」  
「那我們有可能三人一起嗎？」阿索卡問到。  
「這個嘛⋯⋯我不能跟你們保證。但我想你們三個已經組過隊了，再次組成對應該不難，我也可以幫你們說情。」  
「那這樣⋯⋯好像真的不錯。」雷克斯和阿索卡交換眼神，接著看向一旁不說話的安納金：「隊長，錢那麼多，應該可以去吧？」  
歐比王見雷克斯和阿索卡心意已決，現在剩安納金的意願了，決定試探性的推一把：「安納金，絕地選中了你。你有的是資質和才能，只可惜運氣似乎不太好。就讓絕地幫助你，怎麼樣？你有我們想要的才能，我們有你想要的地位。而且你們三位都同進同出那麼多年，不一起進來絕地也說不過去不是嗎？」  
阿索卡和雷克斯建安納金還是在沈思，伸手戳著對方：「誒誒天仔你覺得勒？我們要不要一起進絕地？」「隊長，如果我們都進的了絕地，我們就不要每天半夜都要跑腿、躲警察和被一般人唾棄了！」  
兩個興奮過頭的傢伙用閃亮亮的大眼看著安納金，等待他的回答。這讓安納金坐立不安。

「我們可以先出去講個話嗎？」沒等對面的人回答，安納金抓著另外兩人飛也似的走出包廂的門口，碰的把門合上。

「喂，你不怕他們逃跑嗎？」昆蘭放下手中的杯子，斜眼看著歐比王。「安納金應該會拒絕我們，他似乎嗅出點什麼。」  
只見對方從容的拎起侍者遞來的酒杯，悠哉的淺啜：「你放心，他們不會拒絕。」歐比王的眼底疊滿勝券在握的矯捷。「安納金固然聰明，但他放不下他所關心的人。抓住這點基本上十拿九穩了。」  
「你不怕他們答應後，後面的『考試』會讓他抓狂嗎？」  
「反正長老要人我們就給人。我們只要讓他進來就好，後面的事讓那些人自己處理。放心，三個人一起進來，不會有什麼問題吧？反正給他們的考驗又不是像我內部這種的。」  
「⋯⋯是嗎。」  
「咦？怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒事，只是考驗這塊找老們大概有新的想法而已。」昆蘭給歐比王一個沒事的表情，繼續喝他的飲料。  
第八章

「安納金，你把我們拉出來做什麼啊？！」阿索卡沒好氣的瞪著安納金。  
「阿索卡小鬼，你用你你的腦好好想一下，世界上最好有那麼好的事情。」安納金揪著對方的肩膀：「我們除了做跑腿什麼大事也沒做，跟絕地也是一點接觸都沒有，他們真的有可能會想要用我們這種默默無名的人嗎？」  
「拜託誰會管那麼多！三倍的價錢耶安納金！這樣我只需要在三個月內還錢就好了，這樣我也不會被討債，而且他說我進去的話，他們會幫我付清醫藥費的錢——」  
「——你先安靜聽我說！」安納金打斷對方：「我知道你很缺錢。不管我們做跑腿做多久，都沒辦法把錢在一年之內還完。但是給我冷靜好好想一下！你和雷克斯都是中輟生，會做的事也只有討債跟跑腿，你們自己問問，有誰會要？蛤？正常的公司會要嗎？就連餐廳端盤子也要看你有沒有前科耶！那獵人會、兄弟會會要你嗎？阿索卡你自己也有自知之明你才幾歲而已，而且還是未成年，他們根本不會要啊——」  
「所以你現在是瞧不起未成年嗎？！」  
「不是這個意思，我是說——」  
「——說未成年被一個根本攀不起的絕地要他加入是很危險的一件事蛤？拎祖媽才不怕勒！」  
「這不是你怕不怕的問題好嗎！萬一你出事我要怎麼跟你爸交代！」  
「你又不是我的監護人憑什麼管我，這是我的意願，我就是要進絕地！安納金你就不要攔我了！我已經不是要人顧的小孩好嗎！」  
「阿索卡⋯⋯隊長他只是擔心你而已，不要這麼生氣嘛——」  
「雷克斯你惦惦，你自己也想進絕地不是嗎？」  
「雷克斯跟你這個小鬼又不一樣，他已經闖蕩很久了，經驗比你多很多好嗎，何況人家也不需要監護人——」  
「你這是看不起我嗎？！」  
「阿索卡，沒有人會看不起你，我只是認為你這個年紀——」  
「對嘛又是年紀的問題，你壓根不想讓我加入絕地吧！你這個chosen one！」  
「說什麼鬼話？！我根本不知道他們要幹嘛好嗎！而且那個叫肯諾比的人不是說如果能進的話才能有那種薪資，他根本沒講進去之前要做什麼，他也不願意講，這之中一定有鬼——」  
「那應該也是他怕傳出去之後會有一堆人吵著要加入吧？你看看有誰知道要怎麼加進絕地啊？沒有啊！」  
「你就不會怕它的考驗是要叫我們殺人放火嗎？」  
「這樣就違背絕地自己的誓言了吧？他們不是都說決不做違背倫理道德之事，這是他們發誓都要講的句子吧？」  
「進去之後才會做不違背倫理道德的事吧。小鬼，你對大人世界的認知還差得遠呢。」   
「算了！跟你吵也吵不動！雷克斯！你贊同哪一邊的？！」

被點名的雷克斯看這一大一小吵的臉紅脖子粗，大概裡面的人都聽到了吧。看來是發揮調解人功能的時候啦。

「以金錢方面考量的話我是站在阿索卡這邊的。」阿索卡聽到瞬間露出欣喜的笑容，安納金則是一臉不可思議。  
「雷克斯好兄弟～我就知道你是站我這的～～～」  
「喂！你這是在袒護她吧？！」  
「喔沒有隊長。」雷克斯作出投降的手勢：「我也有自己的理由——不要一臉好奇我一樣是不會跟你們說的！」  
一臉好奇的阿索卡和安納金被拒絕後只好摸摸鼻子，繼續聽雷克斯講話。  
「而且安納金，加入絕地對我們這著狀況是百無一害，對你也是。你不是想要照顧你媽不要讓他被你爸騷擾嗎？雖然你爸被你揍到到現在還不能自主行動，但他還是有餘力雇用兄弟會的一些羅囉來欺負你跟你媽——」  
「他 不 是 我 爸 。」一提到那個傢伙，安納金簡直像渾身帶刺的河豚，巴不得把對方扎得千瘡百孔。  
「啊⋯⋯對不起，那個頭蓋骨裂掉的前立委才對。」雷克斯見對方腦袋冒煙，趕緊改口緩頰，雖然好像沒什麼效果。  
「痾⋯⋯說實在話，我自己認為啦，那個在植物園勸你加入絕地的——阿伯？我認為他說得沒錯，你確實需要絕地的頭銜，這樣才能真正保護你媽媽還有你自己，在柯洛桑任何人都知道，絕地代表著什麼。而且加入的機會就在眼前誒，不拿到它怎麼行？你自己也常常說眼前的機會死都要抓住，這次不抓住應該就很難有下次了。畢竟像我們這種社會底層，汰換率很高。不過我們都很清楚，你還有可能會有機會，因為你跟我們倆不一樣，各方面都不一樣，但我跟阿索卡就沒有像你這樣，我們沒有天才般的大腦，也沒有像你那樣順手捻來的天賦。我們要向上只有這條路，而安納金你已經在我們這層打滾很久，你自己也知道這種每天做活做到死的生活型態不是你要的⋯⋯啊一不小心講太多話啦。總之就是，一起加入絕地吧，這樣對我們都好。」

噢不。我講超多我自己也不懂我在說什麼的鬼話，現在好尷尬啊。雷克斯感覺他的手汗流得比平常還多。

「⋯⋯你真的很不會說服人，你們兩個都是。」安納金沉著臉，視線掃過面前的兩人，讓人不禁背脊發涼。阿索卡和雷克斯憂心的互看一眼，生怕安納金會說出什麼話來。

「不過就算我不答應，你們還是會去吧？」  
「？？」  
「就一起去吧，你們兩個傻傻的進去，沒有我怎麼活？」配著臉上的賊笑，安納金伸手拍拍阿索卡的頭：「何況你爸還拜託過我要好好照顧你，身為隊長可不能食言。」  
「你這個自大鬼，早點答應不就好了！」阿索卡急急吼吼的胡亂拍掉對方手：「那你要好好照我啊，畢竟我未成年嘛。」  
「只有這種時候才會承認你是小孩。」安納金翻了個大白眼，跟在雷克斯和阿索卡的身後回到包廂。 

「你們討論完啦，結果如何？」  
待三位坐定後，歐比王笑笑的雙手和握，等待他們的回答。  
「我們要加入。」三人裡由安納金代表發言：「所以我們接下來有什麼試煉嗎？」  
「太好了，你們要一起加入呢！」歐比王笑得更加燦爛：「那我先跟你們講一下，待會要帶你們去的地方——」  
「嗯？待會？」阿索卡一臉疑惑的問到。  
「對喔，等我跟你們說明完考試的事項跟程序，會帶你們去絕地在柯洛桑的總部，讓你們參觀一下我們是怎麼運作的。你們回家之後就會有人拿任務給你們，如果能在時間內完成，你們就會正式成為絕地的一員。」  
「那任務的內容是？」  
「這個我還是不能說呦，說了你們大概就知道怎麼玩了，這樣對其他想進來的人不太公平。」歐比王朝提出問題的安納金眨眨眼。  
「好吧也是。」聽完回答後，阿納金聳肩回應。肯諾比這個人當初也是這樣進來的嗎？真好奇他做了什麼。

「誒服務生，幫我們倒水。」肯諾比身旁的一直保持沈默的昆蘭突然說話，讓其他人嚇了一跳。一位侍者走上前幫每個人加一杯水，剛剛在外頭費盡口水的一行人因為剛剛在外面講太多話，正好需要補充水分，很快的喝了起來。

歐比王看該說的都說了，應該也沒什麼好補充，站起身來準備帶其他人離開：「好啦，看來我們可以一起出發了——」  
碰的一聲！阿索卡突然倒在地上。  
「阿索卡！」安納金見狀想衝上前，卻發現一旁的雷克斯癱軟在座位上。  
「你騙我們⋯⋯你騙了我們⋯安納金⋯⋯快逃⋯⋯」手指著一臉訝異的歐比王，雷克斯用盡力氣的擠出話語，接著便陷入昏厥。  
安納金見他的同伴都昏過去，跳上桌子憤怒地抽出小刀擺出攻擊姿勢：「肯諾比！看我宰了你！」語畢便躍向對方，揮刀準備往脖子砍去。一道肘擊狠狠的砸向安納金的背，整個人撞上地面。  
「你沒有把水喝進去啊，真有你的。」昆蘭抓著安納金的頭，把他死死地壓制在地。  
「昆蘭，你在做什麼？！」歐比王上前想制止，但後方的侍者拉住他：「肯諾比先生，這是上層的指示。請見諒。」  
被昆蘭壓在底下的安納金聽到侍者說的話，不顧上面的壓制，破口大罵起來：「幹你雞掰娘勒！去你們的絕地！敢動我的隊友試試看！幹死你全家！塞拎娘！現在是怎樣？！高層是要怎樣啦蛤？！靠腰啊都不講！壓我的叫誰啊？昆蘭膩？！媽的我要剁你懶趴你這個矽膠男！看到你就賭蘭！去食屎啦破麻——幹——」  
聽不下去的昆蘭，決定直接拿出沾滿乙醚的手帕摀住對方的嘴。因罵人而換氣過度的安納金來不及閉氣，兩眼一翻昏了過去。  
「終於閉嘴了。」昆蘭嘆口氣，起身讓侍者們收拾。  
「高層要他們做什麼需要把人迷昏？」歐比王看著昆蘭，臉上表情非常不滿：「他們是要幹嘛？驗屍嗎？」  
「不是。」昆蘭的眼神可以稱得上是憐憫：「高層要他們的試煉跟你們內部的一樣。」  
「什麼？！他們瘋了嗎，不是要人進來而已？」歐比王的臉色瞬間變得慘白，手不自覺的往腹部移動：「他們會死的，長老到底在想什麼？」說完，歐比王掏出手機打算打給杜庫，卻被昆蘭伸手握住手腕。  
「現在去質問已經來不及了，人選跟場地都準備好了。」  
「⋯⋯人選是誰？」  
「達斯魔。」  
「這簡直是最糟糕的人選⋯⋯」  
歐比王捏了捏鼻樑，好讓自己清醒點：「大會什麼時候開始？」  
「晚上八點整。」昆蘭擔憂的看著對方：「你要救他們嗎？」  
「救他們？那這樣我會被長老他們處罰的。」歐比王的眉頭變的凝重：「達斯魔還沒被移動吧？」  
「他到早上才會送過來。」  
「⋯⋯很好。」  
「很好？」  
「你就繼續你的運輸工作吧，我去辦點事——」歐比王的顏面從陰鬱又變的開朗起來，上前黏上昆蘭的肩膀：「——你可別跟其他人說啊。」  
昆蘭無奈的撇撇嘴角：「好好好，都聽你的。那你趕快去吧。」  
聽到昆蘭的回覆，歐比王開心的拍拍對方的肩：「謝啦，你果然很可靠嘛。」接著便走出包廂一溜不見人影。  
其中一位侍者間歐比王溜走，轉向昆蘭質問：「肯諾比先生是要去哪裡？」  
「這個嗎，大概是去找你們老闆開房吧？好了趕快把人帶走別在那邊東管西管的。」在昆蘭的怒視下，侍者也只好噤聲做自己的工作。

歐比王還是太好心了⋯⋯到現在還是完全改不了。昆蘭一邊監督侍者把昏厥的三人送進酒吧後門的箱型車裡，一邊在心裡想：他在繼續保持這種這種心態的話，以後啊——

總有一天會害死他。

安納金不知道他現在到底醒過來了沒。

他的眼睛似乎被矇起，讓他眼前一片黑。四肢則無法動彈，不過並沒有被綁住，大概是被下了藥。背後被昆蘭肘擊的地方依然隱隱作痛。從痛覺推算時間，大概過了五小時上下，大概是早上六到七點左右。安納金試圖張開嘴巴發出聲響，但只能發出些微的氣音。 那些人到底給他下了多重的藥？  
空氣的味道和氣流並不是封閉的，大概在他待的位置有空調吧，溫度大約27、28度。至少不會有窒息的可能性。確認自己不會沒有氧氣後，安納金努力張開耳朵試圖聽出周圍的聲響，好確認他現在人被放在什麼地方，卻只聽到一片寂靜，只有他自己的呼吸聲和心跳聲。幸好自己沒有幽閉恐懼症或什麼癲癇的，不然大概會抓狂。

完全束手無策了，這下子。安納金頹然的放棄。不知道阿索卡、雷克斯現在怎麼樣？他們的情況是否跟他一樣，或是⋯⋯最糟的情況。安納金試圖往好的地方想，但腦袋不聽使喚地一直想到最糟的畫面。  
幹你娘勒，萬一那些高層什麼絕地長老的被我碰到，我絕對揍到連他媽都認不出來。把我們當什麼啊？是在運送溫體牛肉是不是啦幹！拎杯到現在都還沒吃過誒開什麼玩笑！雞掰郎啊幹肚子有夠餓，把我放在這邊好歹給我點吃的吧？！ㄇㄉㄈㄎ（mother fucker)！死仆街！以後讓你們食屎食到懶覺噴吧啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦——

安納金就這樣在心裡罵了快半小時，直到他腦力值耗到零，沒力氣再繼續編髒話出來。

大概又過了幾十分鐘，四周漸漸泛起了白光。這時安納金才發現他的眼睛根本沒被遮起，而是藥效退了。視覺、聲帶都漸漸地恢復，身體的自主權也重新得以掌控。他艱難地撐起身體，用還沒完全恢復的視覺看看四周。

這是一個正方形的空間。長寬大約四米半，高則是三米。房間的牆壁和地板全都是方形的白光燈板，散發還算舒適的光芒。他本人躺在房間中央白色的擔架床上，身上的衣物倍有被換掉，倒是手錶、小刀、手機都被收走，而他身上披著借給肯諾比的夾克。

肯諾比自己還的嗎？話說我淪落到這個狀況他是不是該負責啊？！雖然事情好像不是你主導的但我還是要宰了你！

安納金把夾克穿上，望了望四周，接著張口大喊。

「有人在嗎！！！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！喂喂喂喂喂！！！！！！！呦呼呼呼呼呼呼呼！！！！」

聲音迴盪在房間內，消失時還伴隨陣陣嗡嗡聲。但就是沒有任何回應的聲音。

安納金看沒有人要理他，便悻悻然的繼續探索房間。在他的正前方的牆上有一道鐵門，上面完全沒有手把，只有一個長條形的小窗格。等他視覺和體力完全恢復後，安納金下了床一跛一跛的走到門前往小窗格裡看，只看到一片黑壓壓的畫面，看來是被遮起來了。門跟牆壁之間的縫非常密合，感覺就像是鑲嵌在牆上，看久就覺得是假的。見無法出房門，安納金轉而搜索房間的其他位置，想找出出風口的位置。既然空氣這麼流通，那就會有出風口吧？安納金摸遍的四邊的牆面，把床搬來搬去把天花板全摸遍，都沒找到任何一個像出風口的地方。摸到最後才發現，天花板和牆面之間有細微的空隙，空氣就從那邊進來。

現在是要我玩密室逃脫嗎？！好啊拎北陪你玩！

接著安納金繼續拖著床對天花板的每個燈板敲敲打打，牆壁和地板也全敲打過一輪。

聲音不太對勁。

安納金蹲坐在床上望著天花板思索；燈板雖然不是實心的，但只有薄薄一層。燈板後面似乎是實心，而且每個聲音都一樣，可見後方的東西質量皆為相同。既然全部的燈板聲音都相同的話⋯⋯哈，幸好歐比王有把衣服還我。  
安納金把夾克的拉鍊手把卸下，開始把擔架床上的螺絲用拉鍊把的側面轉開，拆掉擔架床的一隻腳。接著選定地板上的某個燈板，死命的拿床腳砸，砸了好幾十下終於砸出一個窟隆。安納金蹲下把黏在一起的壓克力燈板碎片拆掉，看到裡面的構造—燈管、電線、還有⋯⋯後面厚實的水泥—電線從水泥牆中央不到一公分直徑的孔中伸出，接在水泥牆上的燈管。完全沒有鑽出去的可能。

看來還是去把門撬開比較實在。

安納金又繼續拆卸擔架床，弄了一根扁鐵條跑到鐵門前搗鼓。每一寸的門縫都塞個幾次，看能不能戳到鎖的位置。結果，沒有。鐵條戳進的深度都一致，完全沒有凹凸不平的地方。

Are you kidding me???????????????????難道它真的是黏在牆上的嗎？！安納金內心的小宇宙面臨崩潰邊緣。我到底要被關多久啊？！

當安納金打算把床墊鋪好，躺在上面睡一覺時，鐵門轟隆隆的向後緩緩移動。退了快半米長左右後，門轟隆的往左移開，露出外頭的光線，把房間照得更亮，讓安納金不得不抬手遮光好看清楚外面有什麼。等他的眼睛適應外面的光線後，他看到肯諾比和昆蘭站在外面，自在的好像什麼事都沒發生。這讓安納金感到憤恨不平，拔腿就往兩人的方向衝去，伸手想抓住昆蘭或肯諾比。反正不管抓到誰就揍誰——喔幹！  
安納金在即將抓住兩人的距離之間緊急煞車，他的身影印在那兩個人身上。他心裡暗自慶幸提早發現他們之間有一道玻璃牆。如果沒發現的話，他大概會整個人貼在牆壁上，撞得全身瘀青。

「上午好安納金，請跟我們來。」肯諾比說完後就自徑和昆蘭走了，完全不讓安納金有說話的機會。  
安納金左右看看。他站在一條灰色的長廊上，天花板上全是房間內的那種燈板。牆壁上除了好幾個緊閉的鐵門，好像也沒有地方可逃，他只好跟著前面兩人走。過了幾秒後安納金開口問到：「阿索卡和雷克斯在哪裡？」口氣可聽出壓抑很久的溫怒。  
「現在就要帶你去找他們了，他們現在在吃早餐。你也餓了吧？」肯諾比就像在聊天一樣，完全不受安納金憤怒視線的影響。  
安納金沒有回答，他已經看到阿索卡和雷克斯在前方的食堂裡。他的臉瞬間從瞋目轉變成興喜，邁開步法網兩人的方向跑去。

「安納金！！」「天仔！！！！你還活著啊！！！！！！」

「你講話就不能好聽一點嗎小鬼？」安納金抱著朝他撲過來的一大一小：「不過沒事就好。」  
「我們當然不會有事啊你這個自負鬼。」阿索卡大力的拍拍安納金的背，雷克斯則拍拍安納金的肩膀表示放心。  
三人抱得差不多後，安納金的肚子傳出非常大聲的哀號聲，讓在場的其他四人都望向他。

「我的早餐勒？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後面會不知道為什麼變得超嚴肅喔～～～～～～  
> 雖然我根本很難寫出嚴肅的東西來～～～～～～  
> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～～


	6. 殺殺殺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊內有暴力及血腥內容＊
> 
> 不適者請快速離開！！！！！

「你們晚上八點要試圖殺掉一個人。你們會一起進入一個十二角形的透明房間。對方和你們都會持有武器，只能用刀械，不能用槍。待會你們可以自己挑適用的。如果順利殺死對方，就能成為絕地。規則就這樣，有什麼疑問嗎？」

昆蘭講完這句話現在的氣氛就變的很糟糕。

雖然歐比王自己早已知道會變成這樣，但實際狀況總是比想像中更加難受。

在一個方形的小房間內，中間用玻璃牆劃出兩個空間。在玻璃牆的另一端，阿索卡整個人縮在椅子上全身發抖，原本明亮的眼睛現在被恐懼取代。雷克斯反倒異於常人的冷靜，好像早就知道會發生什麼事，或是對一切感到淡然。而安納金⋯⋯他似乎對殺人這件事沒什麼感受，甚至是不當一回事。他的眼睛裡只有憤怒。對於阿索卡必須要面對的事感到憤怒，也對絕地感到憤怒。

長老們根本不該這樣做，完全不應該。

歐比王覺得他的頭隱約的脹痛，阿索卡讓他想起十二年前的自己，面對即將到來的事無法逃避，只能恐懼的等到那一刻。只希望他做的手腳可以成功。

「對手是誰？」在雙方的沈默中，安納金問了第一個問題。在以確定的事實中，再做掙扎也是枉然。安納金只求阿索卡可以平安渡過晚上的大會。至於對手是否會讓小孩活命——他才不相信絕地的『長老們』會讓這種事發生。

「你還記得兩個多月前，那位叫手下把你打到進醫院的人？長老們決定要他被你們殺死。」歐比王答到。  
「那個半邊臉爛掉的傢伙？！」安納金的臉瞬間垮下來：「你們長老是瘋了嗎？他至少要五個人才能拿下他啊！我們才三個人，而且其中一個是小孩誒？！你們他媽有病嗎？！」  
「對不起，這不是我能做決定的——」  
「你不能做決定你也還是得負責！是你把我們搞成這種情況——」  
「——而這也是你們自己要承擔的！你們選擇進來絕地，接受我們給的考驗。既然都到這地步了就給我好好完成！」昆蘭聽到這裡簡直想衝到安納金呆的房間把這小子揍得滿地找牙。別把責任一直往我和歐比王身上推啊這個臭小子！

「昆蘭你錯了，他們不該受到我們這種考驗。」  
「歐比王？」

歐比王意識昆蘭打住，走向前隔著玻璃牆面對著安納金：「雖然我沒辦法違抗長老的命令讓你們逃走，但我可以幫助你們活下來——」  
「什麼？！」安納金和其他兩人驚訝的看著他。  
「歐比王你瘋啦！你不怕被錄下來嗎？」昆蘭著急的抓住對方的肩膀，擔憂地看向放置在牆角的監視器。  
「放心，我已經處理好了。」歐比王晃晃他手腕上的錶：「它的畫面會重複前幾分鐘我們都不講話的樣子，錄音也是，會持續三分鐘。」  
向昆蘭說完，歐比王伸出手貼上玻璃牆，繼續看著安納金：「如果全部的人都想活下來，就照我說的做。」 

大會的場地如手術室般的冰冷。

歐比王站在場地外二樓的走廊，望著他小時候曾待過的地方。十二邊行的圓狀格鬥場，強化玻璃做成的牆壁，因反光閃著亮度不一的灰白色塊。每一牆面外都架著攝影機，那是給長老們用的。他們會待在自己的地方用這些攝影機看轉播，想一想還挺不舒服，被一群不認識的人看是誰死誰活。格鬥場的地板還是用白色沙礫鋪成，只要一濺血就看得非常清楚。當打鬥結束後，砂礫的味道會滲上又鹹又苦的氣味。那味道的記憶在這裡被打開，歐比王的鼻腔內彷彿又充滿那個惡腥的臭味，讓他的眼匡忍不住泛淚，喉嚨發酸。周圍的光線一樣是由附在天花板、牆上、地上的燈板供應。亮起來後，格鬥場內的人就看不見外面的觀眾是如合看待他們，雖然本來就看不到。格鬥場外的不是觀眾席，而是放在水泥牆上的黑色鏡面窗，一樓和二樓都是如此。

「很久沒來這邊了吧，老弟。」奎剛的聲音從背後傳來。  
「是啊，太久了。」歐比王沒有回頭，豎耳聽著奎剛的腳步聲走到他身邊。  
兩人沈默的看著下方的格鬥場，周圍的空氣依如往常的流動著。  
「我不知道長老們會這樣做。」奎剛的聲音在歐比王的胸腔震動：「我很好奇他們既然要安納金這人，為何還要讓他接受我們內部的試煉。」奎剛頓了下，又接著說：「其他兩人是你說服進來的嗎？」  
「是的。」歐比王的身體略微僵硬：「我要他們進來的。因為安納金非常看重他的朋友，如果他朋友們有加入的意願，那安納金也會同意加入。他們兩個如果沒進就算了，不過他們進的話對現有的狀況會改善很多。雖然成功用這招說服他們——我沒預料到會變成這樣⋯⋯如果他們死的話這都是我的錯，我不應該要他們進來的——我到底做了些什麼——」  
「——歐比王，停下。」奎剛伸手將歐比王轉向他，讓對方可以面對著自己：「這不是你的錯，我們都沒辦法改變。」  
「其中一位也才十四歲啊奎剛！她根本不該——」  
「你當初進到那裡面也才十五歲，就算她不是內部人，她的起跑點也跟你相同。」奎剛打斷歐比王的話：「別再這樣想了，這只會讓你增加愧疚感而已。我們等大會開始前再過來這邊吧。」說完，奎剛轉身走向出口。外頭的陽光順著一格一格小窗，將奎剛高大的身影印出油墨般的黑影，抹過他所經過的地板。  
歐比王站在原地，轉頭看著黑窗內的格鬥場。幾秒過後便緩步跟上在門口等他的奎剛，臉上的表情被光線照的霧茫茫，讓人看不出在想些什麼。兩人並肩走到門外，配著頭上的太陽漫無目的的走著。奎剛看著身旁的歐比王，心裡滿滿的擔心。歐比王每次來到這附近情緒都會變得抑鬱，那天過後亦是如此。奎剛在腦海裡嘆氣，期望晚上的大會不會是最糟的情況。

現在是晚上七點，再過一小時他們就得踏進前方的電梯進入格鬥場。美其名是格鬥，但事實上在他們頭上的的那個鬼地方根本只是個屠宰場。  
安納金移開視線，不再去看電梯門，轉而看向坐在他旁邊的阿索卡。阿索卡依然沈默的捲縮在預備室裡的椅子上，手圈在膝蓋上，而頭埋在圈圈裡縮成一顆球。  
她現在害怕得要命。安納金覺得這樣下去對阿索卡非常不利，伸手捏捏對方的肩膀，想講些能振奮人心的話。但這種時候講這種樂觀的話應該是反效果⋯⋯  
「安納金，我會不會死啊。」阿索卡的聲音很乾，感覺就像警繃得弦，輕輕一碰就會迸的炸開。  
「⋯⋯我不能保證。但我和雷克斯會盡量擋著，如果那個大傢伙衝向你，你就用你平常在頂樓跑來跑去的那種方式躲開他，千萬不要正面迎擊。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「阿索卡，就算我和雷克斯都受傷無法幫你，你也要努力跑——」  
「不要這樣假設，這樣更糟。」阿索卡抬頭怒視著安納金：「聽起來有夠像你們會死掉。」  
「啊⋯⋯sorry。」  
「⋯⋯我根本不該聽信那個金頭髮的人，還吵著要你跟著加入。」  
「那都是過去式了阿索卡小鬼，不過我們如果殺掉對方就能進絕地。這樣也挺好，做好一件事就行了。」  
「你講的真輕鬆，我們三人有誰有殺過人嗎？」  
安納金和站在一旁的雷克斯互看。的確，他們之中沒有人真的殺過誰。最接近殺人手法的也只有把人弄殘而已，沒有人真的用手上的武器刺進人肉做的身軀。  
「那——我們只好邊打邊學嘍？」安納金一臉不在乎地聳聳肩。  
「阿索卡，雖然我們沒殺過人，不過我們都知道主要要害在哪裡，你放心好啦。」雷克斯拍拍胸脯：「我來當第一個好了。我負責擋在前面，安納金你就找空擋衝過去刺他，如何？」  
「這樣不錯，那阿索卡妳就盡量在那傢伙的背後跑—如果可以的話—總之別被抓到，他的握力很可怕。」  
「既然你這樣說的話，就這樣吧。我會盡我所能地亂跑跑給他追的。」  
「⋯⋯是要你躲啦。」  
「我知道啦。」阿索卡終於露出笑容，開了個不怎麼好笑的笑話。

安納金看阿索卡的活力回來了，站起身來走到放滿刀械的大桌子前：「上場後的動作都知道了，那你們武器選好沒？」

「啊沒有。剛剛都在發呆。」「Me too。」「⋯⋯好吧我也還沒。」三人一起圍在桌子旁，看著桌上玲琅滿目的器械。 

「既然我在前那我拿比較重的刀好了。」雷克斯走上前伸手拿一把軍用開山刀：「45公分的型，500公克，重量不錯。」  
「那是拿來砍樹的吧。」阿索卡狐疑的看著那把刀：「而且一隻不夠擋住，你要不要再拿一支西瓜刀啊？」  
「我現在是要去當『古惑仔』了是嗎？不過的確是個好選擇，就這兩隻吧。」雷克斯把兩隻刀安在大腿兩側，又抓了一隻折疊式小刀放在口袋。  
「阿索卡，你要不要拿這兩隻？」安納金拎起兩支不長不短的小短劍：「它超輕的，這個叫匕首嗎？」  
「叫短刀吧？」阿索卡接過後，連同安刀的腰帶一起裝上，雙手抽出劍刃試揮，連耍了幾道劍花：「嗯哼還不錯，滿好轉的。那安納金你拿哪一種？」  
「我喔——這支看起來超帥氣的，這是武士刀嗎？」安納金拿起一隻還收在劍鞘的刀，刀鞘整面都是黑色，上漆上的很漂亮。  
「你會用嗎？它好像有些技巧性的姿勢我記得。」雷克斯接過刀，將刀鞘拉開，露出裡面的刀刃。刀刃散發寒氣般的氣息，銀白色的光閃耀在刀刃上，看起來很痛。雷克斯試探性地把大拇指按在刃上，反射性的驚呼一聲：「天啊它超利的！」只見大拇指滲出一條紅痕，跑出一顆顆的小血珠。  
「哇賽這個不錯，那我帶這隻。還有另一支紅色的我也帶著背在背上，以防萬一。」安納金將兩支刀背在背上，接著抓出一條專門放短刀的腰帶扣在腰上：「帶四支劍應該ok吧？他們好像沒有限制。」  
「啊沒差啦，能把對方弄倒就好。」阿索卡在後面一跳一跳的，試圖忽略他們只剩十分鐘的事實。  
安納金看阿索卡故作鎮定的樣子，嗤笑一聲，在桌子旁蹲下來撕掉一塊東西遞給對方：「誒這個，那個叫歐比王還肯諾比的特別把這個藏在這裡，你趕快把它穿起來，時間快到了。」  
阿索卡接過來穿上。是一件大小剛好的背心式防刺衣，薄度正好可以藏在她的外套裡。  
「他什麼時候跟你講藏在這裡的東西？」拉拉身體轉轉腰，這背心的彈性韌性真的有夠好。  
「他手上寫著，這傢伙有夠精。」安納金笑笑的看阿索卡努力做伸展操。臉上雖然掛著笑容，但心裡顫的很厲害，拼命的跟以前沒在拜的宗教神明乞求：讓阿索卡活下來，讓雷克斯活下來，讓我們活下來，拜託讓我們三人繼續活下去——  
「安納金。」雷克斯的聲線有些抖。「電梯門開了。」

頓時，三人看著那緩緩拉開的電梯門，融在沈默中。三人就這樣看著電梯內的地板，上面滿是白色砂礫，飄散的白粉溢出電梯，散到三人的鞋上，粉到有些不乾淨。

阿索卡憂心地望著身旁的安納金：「要進去了嗎？」雷克斯也望著安納金，等待隊長的指示。  
用最大的力氣把這兩人的臉好好印在腦海里，安納金深深的吸口氣，對兩人用最輕鬆的笑容說：「走吧，不然他們大概會下來把我們趕上去吧。」說完便領步走進升往格鬥場的電梯。

三人站定後，電梯門關起來，以緩慢的速度配上機械轟隆的聲響，升到一片白色的砂礫上。光線亮的有些刺眼，玻璃的反光讓人有些受不了。但真正受不了的是；圍繞在玻璃牆外的攝影機。紅色的燈同時亮了起來，宣告它視線的出現。

又一陣隆隆作響。另一端的電梯也升上來，那個半邊臉毀容的大傢伙身體一晃一晃的，手上拿著一把大砍刀，臉上露出讓人作噁的笑容：「好久不見，安納金。」接著便直直地朝他們衝撞過來。

活下去。

這是安納金腦中所能想到最後的字句。

活下去。

歐比王站中午待過的走廊，看著下方格鬥場那混亂的景象。剛剛達斯魔衝過來的那擊被雷克斯用開山刀免強擋下，但沖散了三人原本的隊形，導致亂了陣腳。現在達斯魔似乎想先解決掉一直阻止他前進的雷克斯，對他拼命的狂砍。雖然雷克斯都可以將其化解，但動作似乎漸漸跟不上對方揮刀的速度，只能一直抵擋無法出手攻擊。一旁的安納金一邊護著阿索卡，一邊找空擋進攻，但不是位置不適合，就是差點被達斯魔的大砍刀揮的正著。

突然觀看的眾人發出參疵不齊的驚呼聲。

達斯魔打掉雷克斯手中握的開山刀，揮刀砍中對方的試圖擋刀的右手臂，傷口深至見骨。位在後方的安納金見狀衝到兩人之間把負傷的雷克斯撞開，雙手個握著一把武士刀和短刀把達斯魔的揮砍接下，接著便大動作的拉開兩人之間的距離，試圖將達斯魔引到別處，不讓他接近阿索卡和雷克斯。

歐比王體內的腎上腺素爬滿全身，發顫的雙手緊緊扣著窗戶的邊框，嘴唇緊閉牙齒咬到發疼。用盡全身的力氣才沒讓雙腳逃離現場。才剛開始不到十五秒，其中一人就受重傷。這簡直是最慘的狀況。昨天半夜開溜進到監獄裡後，買通一位守夜的菜鳥獄卒，要他在隔天早上給達斯魔打麻醉後打入三發他指定的追蹤器。名為追蹤器，實為限制行動的藥劑膠囊，在安納金三人身上用過的同一種藥。今天早上透過自己安裝的針孔監視器確認過獄卒有照他的話操作。而在八點前五分鐘其中一個膠囊就已經破了，但達斯魔似乎沒被藥效影響，另外兩個膠囊還要大約三分鐘左右才會破。但是—一滴冷汗沿著額角向下滑落至鬢髮，胸口感覺有個黑洞再吞噬他—這個時間對那三人實在是太久了，他們是否能四肢健全的撐過這三分鐘完全只能靠運氣——

『你還好嗎？』站在旁邊的昆蘭，用手指在在歐比王的手背上點出SOS，加上一個大大的問號。  
收到訊息的歐比王眨眨眼，繼續看著場內，緩緩地點頭。  
看歐比王的反應，昆蘭湊近對方的耳悄聲說：「你的情緒太明顯了，別被後面的人看到，莎克和奎剛在後面。」  
聽到昆蘭這麼一說，歐比王馬上壓下恐慌，快速轉換表情，變得跟平時一樣。但心裡的焦慮依舊，乞求下方的三人能夠全身而退，撐到藥效起作用為止。

奎剛注意到了。雖然聽不到歐比王和昆蘭在交談些什麼，但歐比王在這場大會中有從中作梗。而位在他身邊的未婚妻泰雅也將一切看在眼裡，轉頭輕聲說道：「你弟是不是在緊張？要不要叫他過來？」  
「等大會結束在說吧。」奎剛低頭回應：「沒關係的，他沒有表面上這麼柔弱。」  
莎克應該沒有注意歐比王的樣子。奎剛瞄一眼離他不遠的莎克，暗自希望沒有其他人發現歐比王的不適。

藥效沒有起作用嗎？安納金依邊閃躲直劈而來的刀身，腦袋簡直繃至極點。

剛剛雷克斯被那個混帳切到手臂，萬一動作再慢點大概整隻手都會被砍斷。而那個大隻混帳雖然手上和腳都有被雷克斯的西瓜刀擦到，但沒有一個是致命傷。現在安納金把達斯魔的焦點硬是轉向自己，讓阿索卡把負傷的雷克斯拖到一邊，免得被波及。  
但是現在啊——安納金的左肩被劃了一刀，血流滿整個手臂，搞得黏膩膩的，痛得要死。達斯魔倒是精神很好，雖然全身都是小刀傷，卻一點倦怠感都沒有。媽的怪物啊這傢伙。

安納金一直嘗試貼近對方眼睛看不見的那一面，可是都被達斯魔逮住不讓靠近，總是可以瞬間調整姿勢讓看得見的左眼面著他。真的很不好對付，這個讓自己肋骨斷四根的兄弟會成員。安納金簡直不爽到了極點。既然這樣的話只能直接對決——阿幹！

死命向後跨步讓自己的身體向左閃，那隻大砍刀離他的臉大約一公分的距離呼嘯而過，接著又直往他的腰腹砍，逼得安納金提刀硬擋。手還沒握穩就被砍來的力道擊中，身體被震到滑了幾大步遠的距離，骨頭簡直快被震斷。趕緊重新站穩的安納金瞄了眼刀刃，擋住砍刀的地方缺了一角。shit！這種大刀也太難對付了吧？！達斯魔又衝撞了過來，安納金只得一邊閃躲對方大動作的劈砍，用免強還能想事情的腦袋擬制進攻的模擬路線；達斯魔是一手持刀，另一手用來保持平衡。刀的重量預估一公斤左右，無法正面擋擊，只能斜著抵擋把力道分散。目前都只有側面迎著我，那如果我攻正面呢？他會改成雙手持刀嗎？值得一試！  
一個壓低轉身。安納金竄到對方的正面下盤位置，握在手中的短刀狠狠往下腹的位置刺戳。達斯魔見狀雙手握劍直直往下方人的背劈下，準備把安納金砍成兩半。而安納金握著短刀的手突然轉向，刀鋒對準上方垂直下下的手臂——  
匡噹！砍刀劈中安納金反抓護在背上的黑色武士刀，震的手和背一陣麻，抓握劍柄的手差點被震到鬆開。接著一隻大腳踢中安納金腹部將其踹飛，整個人在沙地上滾了好幾圈，大力撞上玻璃牆，痛的安納金差點沒飆出淚來。

幹！這沙子有夠難吃！安納金朝地板啐一整口的沙，慌忙地站起身看他的策略有沒有成功。

只見達斯魔的左手上臂與下臂的連接處插著一支小刀，刀尖準確刺穿肱骨和尺骨之間的軟骨組織，同時也刺穿了動脈。血從傷口噗嗤噗嗤的湧出，血水連成多條長線流在手臂和手指上，長短不一的墜在沙地積成一攤小血窪。

「這招真妙啊⋯⋯」達斯魔看著他被廢掉的左手：「難怪你會跑來這裡。」

一道較小的身影衝到達斯魔身後一躍而起，手上的刀光刺向對方的脖子。  
阿索卡？！安納金的臉露出驚恐的表情，被達斯魔收盡眼底：「但還是太嫩了，笨嬰仔。」達斯魔用力轉身甩刀打中在背後偷襲的阿索卡。刀背切中阿索卡的背，將人整個砸在地，沙子濺的滿天飛舞。阿索卡快速地爬起來想逃走，卻被達斯魔一腳踹在地。  
Oh shit,oh shit ——安納金和雷克斯衝向達斯魔想救出阿索卡，兩人抓著武器往對方身上砍去。達斯魔見兩人一前一後魯莽地衝過來，冷笑著把刀插在地上，面對第一個衝上來的雷克斯直接用在地板抓的沙子噴了一臉，接著使出肘擊砸中對方眼睛，讓雷克斯痛的跪在地。安納金上前揮刀想砍中達斯魔的脖頸，卻被捏住刀刃動彈不得。「所以啊，你們還太嫩了。」達斯魔奸笑著，擺手一彎，武士刀啪的應聲斷裂，碎在地上。正當安納金還想抽出另一把小刀時，達斯魔一拳擊中肩膀把短刀打掉，接著一腳再次踹飛安納金。這次準確地用腳尖踢中最為柔軟的下腹，腸子簡直像被捅出一個窟隆，口腔從喉嚨湧出嘔吐物的味道，讓他忍不住破口吐了出來，地上瞬間濺出點點紅斑。身體被踹到內出血，全身像被丟進絞肉機裡般，撕裂的痛充滿肺部。安納金的腦裡像是塞滿報紙，四肢無法接受指令——站不起來。恐慌蔓延在血液裡。雙腳如石頭般動彈不得。

安納金發狂的用手抓著地板上的沙，試圖撐起身體。腦裡迴盪著自己的聲音：快去救阿索卡啊你這個廢物！給我站起來——站起來啊廢物安納金！

達斯魔解決掉最麻煩的兩人後，轉身踩住拼命想爬起來的阿索卡：「一個小女生？絕地的口味也太重了，要這樣的小孩來跟我打。」接著移開踩在背上的腳，狠狠踩向阿索卡細瘦的手臂，骨頭斷裂聲清楚地迴盪在格鬥場內，伴隨阿索卡痛苦的哀豪。

「你這個吃屎的！」安納金的怒吼從右前方傳來，達斯魔抬起頭看；這小子還站得起來啊。  
「要打就找我單挑啊！把你的髒腳從她身上移開！」安納金大聲叫罵著。一手抱著肚子，另一手提刀死命邁開雙腳往達斯魔那走去。  
「跟你打？哼哼，那真是對不起了，我不喜歡打人，我喜歡折磨人。尤其是這種笨小孩，跟你們這種成年粗聲粗氣的鬼叫，她聲音叫起來順耳多了。」達斯魔抄起剛插在地的大砍刀，瞄準阿索卡的背，直直的向下打算刺穿其脊椎骨和柔軟的內臟。

「阿索卡！」安納金衝刺一躍而起，撞開達斯魔。兩人滾在地上扭打起來。達斯魔狠狠往安納金的頭揍了兩下，接著將對方甩在地，緊緊掐住安納金的脖子，打算藉此掐死他。  
「也讓你們玩夠久了。」達斯魔的聲音嘶嘶作響，口水濺在安納金臉上：「也是時候讓你們解脫了吧。」  
身下的安納金使勁用腳踢踹著腰腹，臉和眼睛脹的深紅，想拉開達斯魔雙手的手勁越來越弱，就快要陷入昏迷——

突然眼前一片的黑暗包覆全身。

達斯魔全部的感官剎那之間被剝奪。原本掐著對方脖頸的雙手也沒了觸感，完全沒辦法確認他現在的處境。被下藥了？！是誰？是誰幹的？他的腦海閃過一個人選。肯諾比——是肯諾比幹的！  
達斯魔試圖想吼出聲，卻只能發出嘶啞的氣音。那個絕地混帳對我下藥⋯⋯那個混帳——殺了他！殺了他！！！不得好死！殺我的人都不得好死！讓我活著出去！我要殺了那個賤畜！殺了他！

安納金看到達斯魔突然像是失靈一般，緊緊掐著他脖子的力道消失，雙眼無神的瞪視著他。看來藥效發揮作用了，肯諾比沒有騙他們。安納金使力撞開達斯魔，警戒的跑到阿索卡身旁確認她的傷勢。  
「阿索卡，阿索卡妳還好嗎？」安納金扶起躺在地上的阿索卡，檢查對方扭曲的左手臂。看來不是粉碎性骨折，不幸中的大幸。  
「我還活著⋯⋯雷克斯呢？」阿索卡攀在對方肩上站了起來，借扶著安納金一拐一拐的走到達斯魔身後，幫忙扶起一旁的雷克斯。

三人看著一動也不動的達斯魔，完全不知道該怎麼處理。

「他還活著嗎？」阿索卡撫著斷掉的手臂，聲音乾啞的問到。  
雷克斯看向安納金，想知道安納金下一步要怎麼做時。達斯魔突然動起來。  
「Holy shit他還會動！」阿索卡嚇得挫勒等，雷克斯和安納金則戒備的看著緩緩站起身的達斯魔，宛如屍鬼的步伐一跛跛的往三人走來。  
雷克斯正想開口問安納金是否要攻擊，安納金自逕衝向前去，從背後拔出備用的紅色武士刀刷的劃過達斯魔的膝蓋，迫使對方跪坐在地上，頭朝下露出明顯的脖子。  
「我們得殺掉他才能結束對吧？」安納金瞪著達斯魔，問趕到身旁的雷克斯。  
「我想是這樣沒錯。」雷克斯一邊嘆氣一邊看向安納金的臉：「這可真棘手啊～我們要怎麼弄死他呢——？」

安納金的眼神很不對勁。通常這個眼神出現時，會發生不太妙的事。  
「安納金？」雷克斯試探性的呼喚對方。沒有任何回應。噢不，這下不太好。

在雷克斯出聲警告阿索卡之前，安納金忽然一刀砍下達斯魔的頭。

血簡直就像高壓水柱一樣，向上噴發一道紅色的血霧，灑滿周圍的白色沙地，形成紅色水狀的地毯。

阿索卡看到這一幕連滾帶爬的跑到牆邊乾嘔，雷克斯也決定迴避這個可怕的場面，試圖壓住喉嚨間的嘔吐味。但最後還是任由胃把裡面的東西吐得一乾二凈，吐完後繼續乾嘔。

那顆被砍下來的頭掉在沙子上，翻滾了兩圈半，面朝上的瞪著眼前的人們。兩眼沾到白色的砂礫，像蛀蟲的卵。而連接頭部的脖頸；不管是身體還是頭部。切面全是腥紅色的肉，血液正以噴發狀態把地板淋的紅通通水油油，倒映出格鬥場、攝影機、和站在一旁的安納金。血水流到鞋底下，染得紅紅的。腥味瀰漫在空氣中，濃到可以用肉眼看到空氣被染成紅色的樣貌。

安納金微微張嘴讓舌頭嚐一下空氣。血腥的味道。嘔吐的味道。沙礫的味道。還有一個細微的味道若有似無的飄在鼻翼外——

家的味道。

跟他把繼父的頭打破時的味道一模一樣。


	7. 成為一員

他把達斯魔的頭砍了？！  
在窗外的人群一片嘩然。有的拍手叫好，有的則是默默轉身不去看裡面的場景。歐比王看著安納金全身是血的站在場中央，漠然的看著斷頭的屍體。另外兩人跑到場邊吐得一塌糊塗，看久有些可憐。

一旁的昆蘭鬆了口氣，看看手上的錶：「該去接他們了，你要去嗎？」  
「先讓他們自己休息一下吧，我們等會兒再見他們。」歐比王說完便離開窗台，朝出口走去。留下身後議論紛紛的人們。  
昆蘭見歐比王似乎不太舒服也就不追上前一起走了，繼續看著場內的情形。三人站上一開始送他們上台的電梯緩緩下沉。每人的臉都寫滿疲憊，但更多的是戰鬥過後的空白。他們大概還在回想打鬥時的場面吧。昆蘭確認三人到達下方的休息室後也離開了窗邊，準備找點涼的喝。  
一隻手壓在他的肩上。「沃斯先生。」莎克面帶笑容地攔住他：「我可以問你一些事嗎？」

安納金三人正迷迷糊糊的坐在休息室裡的擔架床上，試圖搞清楚剛剛發生的事。他們搭電梯下去後就失去意識，接著就從這新的休息室裡醒來。身體感覺被重新沖洗過，原本的血跡和髒污都消失了，取代而知的是包紮好的傷口和一套全新的純白衣物。  
安納金看看周圍，拉開褲子看了下裡面。嗯，看來沒有給內衣呢。  
「天仔你不要光明正大秀屌給大家看好嗎？」阿索卡雖然麻醉還沒消，但嘴巴倒是維持一樣的品質。  
「他們不給內衣褲穿嗎——」安納金試著下床站起身：「該不會你也沒穿吧？」  
「那真是拍謝齁，拎祖媽有女性特權。」阿索卡沒好氣的回嘴：「話說我們原本的衣服勒？他們如果把我那件外套丟了我真的會哭出來。」  
「那我覺得你真的會哭。」雷克斯在一旁活動筋骨，想擺脫麻醉存留的異樣感，但一不小心拉到傷口痛得齜牙咧嘴：「你那件外套在場內——噢天有夠痛——超髒的。不過如果他們好心一點說不定會還你一件一模一樣的。」  
「屁啦那件是絕版品耶，我自己把它縫出來的哪可能會有一模一樣的。」  
「也對齁。話說我的那雙鞋會不會被丟掉啊，上面好像都是嘔吐物⋯⋯」  
「安納金的最慘啦，他全身都是——」

話就此打住。但氣氛已經變了。三人不約而同的想到達斯魔的死狀，和站在一旁滿身是血的安納金。

「你們會不會覺得我那時瘋了？」安納金有些不確定的看著另外兩人。  
「嗯⋯⋯那時沒辦法想那麼多。」雷克斯走到他的床邊：「不過你倒是省掉『如合弄死他』的麻煩。」阿索卡在一旁猛點頭。  
安納金抽動嘴角，免強弄出個微笑：「那這樣算⋯⋯做了件對的事吧。」

當然不是。安納金自己清楚得很；他砍下對方的頭時，那個觸感簡直舒服到不可思議。比打破繼父頭殼還要爽。噴濺出的血液吸引著他，讓他無法自拔的想要更多，想要好好殺了對方，並砍下那顆醜得要死的頭。安納金用力的抹把臉。活到二十四歲才知道自己是個喜歡殺人手感的暴力狂，這一點也不好。

休息室的門嗶一聲打開。門後的昆蘭從容的走進房間，手上拿著三本硬殼簿子找了個椅子坐下。三人瞄了下對方身後，肯諾比的身影沒有出現。  
「肯諾比勒？待在廁所吐嗎？」安納金有些挑釁的瞪著昆蘭：「待會該不會還有什麼智力測驗之類的測試吧？」  
「沒有，然後，沒有。」昆蘭揉揉太陽穴。這個小子就不能好好講話？「肯諾比他目前在接受審問，沒辦法前來。」  
「審問？！」「為什麼？」三人面面相覷。  
「有人認為肯諾比幫你們在大會上作弊，所以他被帶去問訊了。」昆蘭煩躁的抓抓頭：「噢對了，這邊有東西要你們看，契約書之類的，看完後記得簽名。」  
三人接過後翻了翻，內頁上有小而明顯的字跡：

房間有監聽器，請注意用詞。若他們問你肯諾比是否有對你們進行協助，不要正面回答。肯諾比下藥達斯魔的事上層還沒發現，但防刺衣已經被發現。務必別說下藥的事，否則就不是肯諾比自己得承擔的問題。

「看完了沒？」昆蘭問到：「同意的話就簽名吧，簽在內頁就好了。」  
雷克斯和阿索卡轉頭看向安納金。「隊長，要簽嗎？」「天仔你覺得勒？」  
安納金低頭看著內頁的文字，低頭沉思許久。最後提起筆簽了上去：「我同意。這樣可以了吧。」另外兩人看隊長簽了後也簽字交給昆蘭。  
「很高興你們同意了。待會會有幾個人進來問你們問題，請務必謹慎回答。」昆蘭將契約收好後拿出一個袋子。「然後，這裡面是你們衣服裡的私人物品，手機錢包類的。至於小刀——你們知道的，會被保管非常好。你們繼續休息吧。」講完後便走出休息室，留下房內的三人。  
待其他兩人拿完東西後，安納金從袋子裡拿出自己的手機，滑開螢幕看有什麼東西。一千多則媽媽傳的line和未接來電叮叮叮叮叮的狂跳出。啊，這下他真的死定了。

拿著契約書的昆蘭沿著走廊推開一旁的樓梯門口，鞋底喀喀作響的走下樓。剛剛莎克很想要從他嘴裡撬出點口風，纏他纏得要死。昆蘭自己邊走邊想邊翻白眼。雖然說效忠絕地不管發生什麼事都要對上面說實話，不過背叛好友的事怎麼可能會在本大爺昆蘭上發生。  
莎克問完他沒過多久，長老雲度收到莎克的對歐比王的質疑，叫基特去把歐比王帶到長老專屬的會議室裡。奎剛聽到這消息表情簡直能殺人，待會他跟莎克互捅也不會太意外。不過莎克的工作性質就是這樣，把每一件可以挑毛病的事都挑的乾乾淨淨。啊～有雲度長老免死金牌的人真好，不然做這種工作的人大概會被其他不爽的人弄死。不過想一想真的不用太羨慕人家，畢竟惹杜庫那一派的人都沒什麼好下場，尤其是惹兩次以上的。想到這昆蘭忍不住打個冷顫。雖然這樣想不太好—昆蘭將手上的契約書丟到一樓外的焚化垃圾桶裡—希望杜庫那幫人可以讓歐比王脫身，好歹是名義上的兒子嘛。

歐比王站在圓形會議廳中央，周圍圍繞著十二長老，還有一些較為重要的騎士長，其中包括奎剛。  
如果今天問訊罵完，回家應該還會被奎剛罵一次。前提是回的了家。歐比王在心裡苦笑，暗自希望今天不會被判關禁閉，或是被狠揍一頓。昆蘭這時間應該傳完話了，只希望那三人能隱瞞下藥的事。

「人選阿索卡．塔諾身上有多出來的防刺衣，是不是你給的？」雲度開口提問，臉上沒什麼情緒。  
「是的。」歐比王半點猶豫都沒有。這回答引出一些嘖嘖聲和驚訝的聲響，有些長老將眼光投到長老杜庫身上，似乎在譴責對方沒約束好自家人。奎剛看起來有些無奈，似乎早就知道歐比王會這樣做。  
坐在主席位的絕地領頭尤達拿起拐杖敲敲地板，意識他人保持安靜。真不敢相信絕地的頭頭已經超過一百歲了，歐比王心想。他到底是吃什麼才能到現在活的那麼健康，而且超靈活，到現在還能提劍。  
「你的理由。」尤達的眼睛不帶感情地盯著他，看不出有何想法。  
「我認為阿索卡．塔諾才十四歲，不適合用大會的方式去測試她。但由於長老們已決定這次的試煉方式，為了不破壞已規定好的事實才這樣做。」  
「你不信任長老們的決定？」奇．亞第．蒙帝。這個名字一大串、有著超高額頭的長老出聲發問。  
「不是不信任，只是認為對一個小孩子太過了。」  
「你覺得為什麼我們決定會這樣做？」阿迪．嘉莉雅。目前最年輕的長老問到。  
「我不知道。」歐比王用謙卑的神情應對對方凌厲的眼神。  
「這小子很誠實。杜庫，你的人教的還真不錯。」聽得差不多的尤達，臉上的皺紋勾勒出一捲微笑，看著斜對面冷著臉的杜庫。「那你會想知道我們這樣做的理由嗎？歐比王。」  
「⋯⋯是的。」  
「不用怕得罪我，我只是要知道你的想法而已，年輕人。」尤達微笑的皺紋又更深了。「事情是這樣的。其實大會是我自己下令，出於好奇心想看看那三個年輕小伙子會怎麼應付這種狀況。據我所知另外兩位是你說服進來的，而這兩個小朋友更能讓我們觀察出天行者是個怎麼樣的人。我得說你拉進來的人簡直是神來一筆，讓我很高興。」  
見歐比王抿著嘴不說話，尤達繼續笑笑的說：「你是不是認為我很冷血？沒關係這題你不用回答。話說你其實不用特意去把那三個膠囊打進達斯魔的身體裡。」站在雲度身後的莎克把一個小碟子盛到歐比王面前，裡面是那三顆打進達斯魔體內的假追蹤器。原來早就被發現了，長老果然是長老。  
「在大會之前我們就已經把它們給取出來了，你挺聰明，還把外殼融化的時間算的剛剛好。就算我們沒發現，等大會過再解剖屍體也找不到證據。優秀的人才，你是。」是尤達的經典稱讚語。不過目前歐比王並沒有心情感到開心。  
「不過你把事情想得太負面了，事實上我不可能會讓這三人受到生命威脅。只要其中一人接近死亡邊緣，達斯魔就會在三十秒內被剝去一切感官。天行者很正好的抓到時機，俐落的解決對方。聽完我的解釋，你是否安下心了呢？歐比王。」

真的是服了這位老人家。歐比王默默地點頭，迎接即將到來的事物。

尤達見事情也處理的差不多，用拐杖再次敲敲地板：「那忤逆長老命令、干擾大會公平性的部分，杜庫你來決定如何懲罰吧，畢竟是你們的人，我們也不好插手。」  
杜庫冷冽的眼睛直直盯著歐比王：「鞭刑十下，奎剛你去執行。」  
「杜庫你那麼狠心對待你家小兒子啊？」普洛．孔有些不讚同的皺著眉。看著原本站在身後的騎士長們搬出鞭刑用的架子，放在歐比王面前。  
「是你要懲處的嗎？不是的話就別插嘴。」杜庫狠狠的用眼刀狠狠刨過普洛：「歐比王，把上衣脫了。」

歐比王順從的脫下西裝外套，用微微顫抖的手指解開身上的襯衫，一併交給站在一旁的莎克。接著跪在地上，雙臂放上倒V字型的架子上。雙手交握，抓著頂端的握把，宛如虔誠的教徒。站在前方的基特上前將手腕綁在架上，確認鬆緊後便退開。  
好冷。沒有衣物遮擋的皮膚暴露在周圍的空氣中，身體忍不住生理反應不停的哆嗦著。歐比王緊咬著嘴，等待身後的奎剛執行父親的命令。幾聲沈重的腳步聲走到耳邊。奎剛蹲下來，帶有熱度的大手輕撫著歐比王的頭：「我會盡量不打出血來，小心不要咬到舌頭。」說完便回到原本站的地方，拿起旁人遞來的鞭子。

第一下重重的打在背部的中央，力道大的讓歐比王差點沒叫出聲。奎剛拿的是短鞭，而且是很粗的那種。背上燙出來的鞭痕痛到像是被熊爪抓開血肉。歐比王一個不穩差點倒在地上，眼淚不受控制的在眼匡打滾。  
「跪好，還有九下要打呢。」杜庫的聲音從遠方傳來。歐比王只好喘著氣調整好姿勢，等下一個鞭擊。  
接著的第二下、第三下、第四下、第五下——。歐比王緊咬著牙關，死命不發出一點聲響。每打一次，一開始的痛覺從冷水般蔓延快速變成火辣辣的岩漿，澆在背上的道道鞭痕。冷汗遍佈全身，染濕了頭髮，滴落在冰冷的磁磚地板。眼匡囚不住的眼淚順著重力滑過臉上的皮膚，感覺有些溫熱。眼睛好像沒了視覺，接收到的畫面傳不進腦裡，碎落一地。腦裡像是有液體在流動，昏沉沉的拍打著腦門。

現在是第幾下了⋯⋯我快暈過去了嗎？歐比王昏沉的靠在架子上，身體因為筋疲力盡忍不住斜靠在地，沉的像鉛塊。

「最後一下已經打完了。」奎剛的聲音有些飄渺不定，大概是感官還沒從痛覺中恢復吧。雙手的束縛被解開，有人用類似浴巾的布將他裹起來。  
「你能站嗎？」基特扶著他的背，一臉的擔憂。  
歐比王微微地點頭，手扶著對方的肩搖搖晃晃地起身。重新面對著長老。  
「希望今天的懲罰能讓你銘記在心。」尤達站起身，走到歐比王面前，抽出胸前的手帕擦乾對方汗溼的臉龐：「下去治療你的傷勢吧。」接著便讓基特和奎剛將虛弱的歐比王扶走，離開圓形會議室。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

在世界某個乏人問津的角落，一間地下室裡散發著一股霉味。陰暗的房間四壁到處可見大片剝落的壁癌和滲水的痕跡，角落堆滿了積灰塵的雜物，可看出這地方以廢棄許久。  
一個穿著黑色雨衣的人走了進來，伸手朝牆壁上的電燈開關按了按。天花板上的燈管毫無反應。那人為略不爽的掏出手電筒看看四周，似乎想找些什麼——

「你準時到達了。」低沈且夾雜些刺耳的聲音從四面八方傳來，站在房間裡的人警戒的拔出腰上的槍，想找出來源。  
「沒那個必要，我人不在這。」聲音又出現。「現在聽好我說的話，你的義弟死了。絕地最終還是選中他當大會的鬥獸。」  
那人把槍放下，沈默了幾秒。被頭罩罩著的臉看不出情緒。「他怎麼死的？」  
「被人選用刀砍下頭，還有絕地最愛用的藥劑。」  
「⋯⋯屍體呢？」  
「拿去火化場了。這個時間頂應該是燒得差不多。骨灰會送去給兄弟會，當作威嚇。」  
「我當初真該聽我弟的話，不要跟你們攪在一起！」  
「就算你當初沒有，之後你還是會加入我的。你心知肚明。」  
「⋯⋯你叫我來應該不只是好心跟我講我弟的死訊吧？」  
「沒錯，我的確有事交付於你。」  
「要做什麼？再次被抓進監獄關嗎？」  
四方傳出刺耳的格格笑聲：「當然不會。我要你做最拿手的事。」一旁的雜物掉出一疊影印紙，紙中夾著一張照片。「如果要引起絕地的注意—也就是正式的宣戰—阿迪．嘉莉雅這個人會是你的主要目標。」  
「絕地的其中一位長老？」那人蹲下拾起紙張，拿出照片端詳。「她還真年輕。剛上任沒多久吧？」  
「她爸爸前年將位置傳給她。噢對了，是她提名讓你弟當鬥獸的。這樣有激起你的鬥志嗎？」  
站在房間中央的人將兜帽摘下，露出一半被毀容的臉，兩隻眼睛閃出金色的光芒：「當然。」

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

離大會已經過了兩個多月。天氣從秋慢慢轉入冬，室外的風變得越加刺臉。安納金拖著剛從床上起來的身子到廁所刷牙洗臉，盯著自己在鏡子裡的倒影。脖子上的勒痕已經消失了，肩膀上的傷則留成一道白花花的疤，偶爾還是會發癢。昆蘭有些時候會傳訊息確認他們安好，講難聽點就是監視。肯諾比則在大會過後一直沒出現，神隱了。問昆蘭也不回答。  
安納金梳洗完畢走回房間挑衣服穿。今天要跟其他兩人到絕地的總部跟他們的長老會面，地址昆蘭稍早已經發給他們，在科技園區的某棟樓裡。地點有些熟悉；安納金看著那棟樓的圖片。這是他高中曾進去進修的生物科技公司，也就是那個阿伯待的那一間，該不會那人是長老吧？話說今天會看到肯諾比嗎？那個金毛的傢伙。嘟嘟囊囊的穿好衣服後，安納金抓個斜背包準備走出家門——  
「你要去哪裡？」媽媽從房間門口看著他：「是要去找絕地嗎？」  
「⋯⋯對。」  
「在他們把你丟進『競技場』後你還想成為絕地的一員？」  
「這樣對我們也比較好——」  
「好？」媽媽的眼睛充滿憂傷：「我知道你想要藉由絕地的名聲來讓爸爸遠離我們，但這樣的風險也太大了，你根本不知道他們要你做什麼，何況你也不需要做那麼絕，要靠當上絕地來嚇阻你爸——」  
「媽，這是我自己做的決定。而且我已經通握絕地的考試，我沒有理由放棄這個機會。還有，那個混帳不是我爸！我跟他一點關係都沒有！」安納金有些動怒，為什麼媽媽不能諒解他，而且依舊包庇那個人渣。  
「安納金，他在法律上還是你爸爸——」  
「對，法律上。你還是用法律來壓我啊施米律師，你難道沒發現你越叫我做某件事，我越不配合嗎？拜託你停下這種行為然後上你的班去！」終究還是忍不住朝媽媽大吼。安納金氣憤的走出房間門口，咚咚咚的走下嘎吱作響的樓梯。  
「安納金！拜託你別這樣——」媽媽見拉不住安納金，跟著對方下了樓梯。「你連他們要你做什麼都不知道——」  
「那你知道嗎？」安納金站在門口瞪著媽媽：「你一直暗示我絕地會要我做些見不得人的事，說說看是什麼啊？！」  
「⋯⋯我⋯⋯我——」  
「說不出來就別防礙我——」安納金可說是暴躁到一個極致，抓起門把碰！的甩門離開，留下媽媽留在門後的身影。 施米看著閉起的門，沉沉的跌坐在地。

開車到了集合地點載另外兩人，坐在後座的阿索卡看出安納金不久前發怒過一次，伸手戳戳坐前座的雷克斯，要他做敢死隊。雷克斯見阿索卡充滿好奇閃光的大眼，只好認命的當第一個開口。  
「跟你媽媽吵架嗎？隊長。」

長達五分多鐘的沉默圍繞在車裡。雷克斯轉頭對阿索卡擺出你看吧的表情，阿索卡則吐舌扮鬼臉，但被安納金兇狠的眼神瞧見後便縮回位子上，假裝什麼事都沒發生，讓安納金覺得又氣又好笑。

「⋯⋯對。」安納金終於開口講話了。  
「因為加入絕地的事？」雷克斯問。  
「對。」  
「唉，這樣啊⋯⋯」雷克斯搔搔頭：「沒辦法，畢竟是當媽的嘛，難免會擔心。」  
「我知道——但是我真的很不爽她還是在袒護那個人渣。」安納金憤憤地咬字，心底的怒火又快重新燃起。  
「天仔別一直生氣啦，你額頭的皺紋會變深餒。再繼續皺眉你天下第一美男子的稱號就沒嘍。」  
「這個稱號是你自己取的吧小鬼。」  
「那就不是我心中天下第一的美男子。」阿索卡裝賭氣的鼓著腮幫子。  
「⋯⋯好好好我不生氣了。」敗陣的安納金舉手投降。呿，裝可愛的小鬼。  
「嘿嘿。」透過車裡的後照鏡，阿索卡衝著安納金嘻嘻笑，讓安納金心頭的憤恨抹平了些。

「喂阿索卡，你爸的醫藥費解決了，接下來你真的要跟著絕地趴趴走嗎？」開車繞過一個彎，安納金撇頭問到。「你要不要回學校上學？你的功課不是挺好？」  
阿索卡歪頭看著後照鏡裡的安納金：「他們會準嗎？而且我也要賺到學費，還是好好幹活比較好吧。」  
「這樣咁好？」雷克斯也加入話題。  
「沒關係啦，反正書可以晚點再讀。活到老學到老，可見老一點學也是OK的啦。」  
「⋯⋯最好是這個意思。」安納金忍不住翻白眼。  
「開玩笑咩嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。而且安納金你教我就好啦。」  
「你國中的課我也只能教物理化學數學自然而已，人文類的我教不起。」  
「那還是很多啊！吶，那雷克斯你要教我什麼？」  
「⋯⋯體育。」  
「那個不用教我也會好嘛。」  
「我功課又不好⋯⋯」雷克斯表示被重傷。  
「小鬼，人家好歹中輟後把高中唸完了，學歷比你高啦你這個中輟生。」安納金決定幫雷克斯挽回點面子。  
「我不得不啊～～～～～」阿索卡整人塌在椅子上，嘴一張一合的發出無意義的長音：「我得掙錢啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～」  
「好啦停止你藝術性極高的歌聲。如果絕地要你工作的話，我就好好教你國中課業這樣如何？」  
「噢～安納金．天行者～你真是個聖人～～～～Love you～」阿索卡笑得燦爛，眼睛瞇成月牙彎彎的隙縫：「那高中的也順便啦～」  
「把拎北當免費的膩？！」

車裡的氣氛變得歡樂。安納金看著自己和阿索卡鬥嘴，和雷克斯一起開對方玩笑。這一切如此虛幻又真實，好想永遠陷在這樣的時間。施米——媽媽不同意我沒關係，只要在絕地裡有一席位置，就可以讓一切亂七八糟的事全部消失，這樣就好了。

「恭喜諸位成為我們的一員。」

在一個圓形的會議室裡，十二個喇叭圍繞著站在中央的三人。每一個喇叭代表一位長老，這在安納金眼裡簡直超詭異。這算什麼歡迎儀式？不如不要叫我們過來。

「你們在大會的表現超乎預期，我們一致認為三位的加入會是絕地的光榮。」在三人面前正對他們的喇叭發出調過的聲響，口氣愉悅，好像沒有兩個月前格鬥場裡的腥風血雨。「那麼接下來，我會分發負責你們的單位。」  
「單位？」安納金開口。  
「是的，你們才剛進來這，需要有人指導你們，告訴你們的工作和職位。」  
「我們每個人都會由不同的單位接管？」  
「你要這麼說也沒錯，你們的一切都會由專屬的單位負責。」  
「我們三人會一起嗎？」阿索卡問到。  
「很可惜，不行。這是規定。」另外的喇叭發出聲音：「不過請放心，我們不會阻止你們見面。你們還是可以像平常一樣聚再一起，只是部分時間得到所屬單位報到。」  
「是嗎⋯⋯」阿索卡有些不確定，轉頭看著旁邊的兩人。安納金丟出個放心的表情，要她安心。  
「可以不用那麼緊張小姑娘，我們這邊規定沒那麼嚴。」那個喇吧背後的人似乎很放鬆，讓人不自覺也沒那麼緊繃。  
「真是好人典範呢孔先生。」斜後方的喇叭發出嗡嗡的笑聲。「尤達先生，所以到底是誰會接手暴力狂？不要讓我們這麼期待。」

這句話一出來直接打碎剛剛才建立起的和藹氣氛。

「嘉莉雅，你這什麼話？」全部的喇叭都發出模糊的驚訝聲。站在中央的三人則臉面蒙上一層灰。

這是要激怒我嗎？安納金緊緊捏著拳頭。這算什麼？！  
「誰暴力狂啊？！」阿索卡耐不住性子惡狠狠的罵到。「你們逼我們三個上去那鬼東西，現在還要反過來說我們很暴力？！你們這些人要我們殺死他我們做到了，你這個躲在喇叭後面的傢伙是在吠什麼？！」  
「阿索卡冷靜！」雷克斯嘶聲制止對方，一邊擔心的看向安納金，生怕他會當場發飆。

「⋯⋯沒錯，我就是個暴力狂。相信你們一定會好好善待我。」出乎雷克斯意料，安納金居然沒發怒？  
那個引起騷動的聲音呼嗤地笑了：「你還挺有趣，剛剛說的真不好意思了。」

「請問說完了嗎？」正前方的喇叭嗡嗡嗡的發聲。「也請嘉莉雅長老不要出言不遜引響會議。」  
「是，抱歉。」  
見氣氛稍稍沒那麼糟糕，聲音清清喉嚨繼續說到：「那麼我來說三位分發的單位：雷克斯，你由蒙帝長老接手。阿索卡．塔諾，你由孔長老接手。安納金．天行者則由金長老接手。以上各位長無異議？」  
聲音剛說完，其中三個座位上顯現出三個立體投影。都是年事已高的老人，其中一位還朝他們和藹的招招手。  
「沒異議的話就此散會吧。你們三位出了門口會有人帶，祝平安。」接著所有聲音都消逝，只剩留在中央的三人，和開啟的大門。

「天仔，剛剛那個人這樣講你不生氣嗎？」阿索卡看著安納金，想知道為什麼對方有點反常。  
安納金對阿索卡吊眼睛：「他在測試我們。這大概也算了解我們的一種途徑吧？」  
「你怎麼知道啊？」雷克斯也挺好奇。  
「猜的。」安納金對兩人欠揍的呵呵笑，便咚咚咚的跑到門口：「你們要不要出去啦？」  
「欸！都不等人的！」另外兩人也咚咚咚的跟著走出大門，一起迎接成為絕地往後的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於成為絕地了～～～  
> weeeeeeeeeee～～～


End file.
